Como me enamore de Harry Potter
by knockturnalley7
Summary: TERMINADO! Ginny esta embarazada, en sus ultimas semanas, recuerda como se enamoro de su ahora esposo, Harry Potter y de los momentos dificiles por los que pasaron. Apesto para los summary
1. Un recuerdo y una noticia

**Como me enamore de Harry Potter**

**Capitulo 1: Un recuerdo y una noticia.**

Una muchacha pelirroja se encontraba en el jardín, meditando y pensando todo lo que había pasado, sus alegrías y sus tristezas.

Recordó como lo conoció a él, el que la hacia vibrar, el que hacia que su corazón latiera rápido y lento a la vez; todo él era perfecto, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su complexión física, su carrera, su fama y esa sonrisa que la derretía. Su mente se trasladó hasta el primer día que lo vio.

** FLASH BACK **

…Un chico tímido de unos 10 o 11 años se acerco hacia nosotros, llevaba gafas redondas y su carrito con una hermosa lechuza blanca, debo admitirlo ese chico me llamó la atención desde entonces, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban detrás de esas gafas redondas. Todo empezó ahí, en King Cross, cuando Harry Potter le pregunto a mi madre como pasar por el muro que divide el Anden 10 y el 9, ese muro que da paso al Anden 9 ¾.

- Disculpe… como… se… pasa – dijo Harry

- Es tu primera vez, si igual que Ron – dijo la señora Weasley – lo único que tienes que hacer es caminar con firmeza, corre un poco si estas nervioso – dijo la señora Weasley.

- Suerte! – le dije, si yo era esa niña pequeña, que iba con mi madre a despedir a mis hermanos que iban a Hogwarst.

Desde ese día sentí que nunca podría olvidarlo "pensaba Ginny"

** FIN DEL FASH BLACK **

Ya era de noche y empezaba a hacer frió así que Ginny (la joven pelirroja) entró a su casa.

Ya dentro de ella se preparo un café y miro hacia el maravilloso reloj como el de su madre y una de las manecillas decía "En misión". "Te extraño" pensaba Ginny pues su esposo aún estaba en una misión en Australia para casar mortífagos, los últimos que quedaron después de la caída definitiva de Voldemort, pues Harry era Auror y se encargaba de eso.

En Australia…

"Como te extraño Ginny" decía un joven de gafas redondas ya en un hotel que habían alquilado entre el y sus compañeros de misión.

- Si, yo creo que ella debe estar igual Harry – dijo Ron que iba entrando a la Suite junto con Draco (n/a: Sí, Draco!; sí Malfoy; sí se paso al bando bueno) – tranquilo solo tres días más y la veras, o podremos adelantarnos y regresamos mañana.

-Pues ya no aguanto – dijo Harry

-Qué poco aguantas Potter! – dijo Draco – tranquilo que estará bien, tu casa es la más segura de Londres, además Luna y Hermione estarán con ella todo el día, son inseparables-

-Sí, pero si Lily o James se adelanta? – dijo Harry

-Vaya! Le pondrás como tus padres? – pregunto Ron

-Sí, bueno, es una idea que aún no le he dicho a Ginny, pero tan pronto regrese le diré – dijo Harry

-Por cierto, Luna me pregunto cuando nace, ya sabes, para la nota del Quisquilloso – dijo Draco, pues estaba casado con Luna.

-Pues más o menos en 1 semana, si todo esta como lo esperamos nacerá el próximo viernes o sábado – dijo Harry

- Ok, le voy a mandar un E-mail – dijo Draco (n/a: no sería más rápido por lechuza?)

-Por cierto, hoy hable con Hermione – dijo Ron – solo para saber sí Dave y Daniel estaban bien- (Dave y Daniel eran los hijos de Ron que había tenido, era el único que ya era papá, uno muy joven y para varias gemelos, todos temían que fueran como Fred y George pero al parecer no eran tan traviesos como ese par).

-Y? Qué tal están? – dijo Harry

- Pues bien – dijo Ron – Hermione es la que me preocupa, creo que no ha estado muy bien, últimamente se marea mucho y le da asco todo – dijo Ron

-Uy! Hay alguien que no pierde el tiempo – dijo Harry burlón – creo que Hermione esta…. – pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cocina.

¡¡PLAS!

Los dos agarraron sus varitas y fueron hacia la cocina, era Draco que se había caído de la silla.

- Draco! Draco! Estas bien? – dijo Ron

-E – e – e – em – em – embarazada – tartamudeo Draco

-Qué? – pregunto Ron que no había entendido

-Creo que hay un par de personas que tendrán bebes – dijo Harry burlándose.


	2. Bebes?

**Capitulo 2: Bebés?**

En el capitulo anterior:

_-Draco, Draco, estas bien? – dijo Ron._

_-E – e – e – em – em – embarazada – tartamudeo Draco._

_-Qué? – pregunto Ron._

_- Creo que hay un par de personas que tendran bebes – dijo Harry burladose de Draco y Ron._

-De que demonios hablas Harry? – dijo Ron molesto

-Creo que lo que tiene Hermione es lo mismo que tiene Luna, ESTAN EMBARAZADAS! – dijo Harry

-Qué? – saltó Ron

-Bueno, yo no tengo porque negarlo – dijo Draco – llevamos meses buscando ese bebé y por fin lo vamos a tener.

-Entonces Luna si esta embarazada? – dijo Ron

- No idiota, porque crees que lo digo? – dijo Draco

- Jajaja – Harry estaba divertidisimo

- Creo que los tres seremos padres – dijo Ron – Aunque claro es, yo ya lo era

- Si, pero mi hijo va a nacer primero – dijo Harry

- Si, creo que alguien se le alborotó la hormona – dijo Draco burlandose de Harry

- Yo… no… - dijo Harry colorado

- Esta bien Harry, a todos se nos altero – dijo Ron para tranquilizalo – solo que a ustes un poco más que a nosotros – y estalló en carcajadas junto con Draco

- Muy buena Weasley – dijo Draco retorciendose de la risa.

Harry estaba tan rojo que bien se podrían hacer Hot Cakes en su cara y tenerlos en un instante.

-Bien! – dijo enojado – siganse burlando, y ya los vere cuando les empiezen a pedir comida todo el tiempo.

Ante este último comentario, Draco y Ron dejaron de reirse.

-Bien ya que pararon de reirse, me voy a dormir! – dijo finalmente Harry.

En Londres…

-Hermione! Que gusto verte! – dijo Ginny pues Hermione acababa de llegar a su casa a darle la buena nueva – que te trae para acá?

-Hola Ginny! – dijo Hermione – vengo a ver como estas, y darte un chisme.

- Yo estoy bien – dijo Ginny tocandose la gran panza – aunque cada día me veo más redonda – y sonrió.

- Jaja, pero te vez muy linda – dijo Hermione.

-Si, si, si, como sea jeje, pasa deja traer algo de comer, me muero de hambre! – dijo Ginny

-Veo que aún te siguen los antojos – dijo Hermione desde la sala – a pesar de que estas a punto de reventar – dijo Hermione.

-Si, ya quiero que regrese Harry, no quiero que el futuro Potter llegué antes de tiempo – dijo Ginny.

-Tranquila, mañana están de regreso – dijo Herms – Ron me habló en la mañana para decirme que ya habían acabado y estaban de regreso mañana-

-Enserio? – dijo Ginny – que bien porque ya lo extraño –

-Sabes, hacen una bonita pareja, como de cuento de hadas – dijo Hermione

-Hermione – dijo Ginny incredula – que princesa esta a punto de reventar – y se empezó a reir.

- Jaja, sí lo se, tienes razón – dijo Hermione.

-Pero soy muy féliz, sabes? – dijo Ginny – Aun después de todo lo que vivimos, soy muy féliz con Harry –

-Y se nota que él es de lo más féliz contigo – dijo Hermione.

-Aún recuerdo el segundo año de ustedes y primero para mi – dijo Ginny

-Cuando la camara de los secretos se abrió? – pregunto Hermione.

-Si…

** FLASH BACK **

"Me desperte después de casí morir en las manos de esa calaca, y lo primero que me pregunte fue… ¿En donde estoy? Y luego escuche su voz…"

-Ginny… ya todo acabo – dijo un Harry de 12 años – era un mal recuerdo-.

-Harry… yo no quería… me obligó… - dijo Ginny – Estas herido! …

-No es nada… ahora debes seguir la camara y al final encontraras a Ron – dijo Harry cada vez mas debil.

En ese momento llego Fwales el Fénix.

-Pero claro, el llanto del Fénix puede curar – dijo Harry – Vamos Ginny, es hora de volver a casa…

** FIN FLASH BACK **

-Wow! Nunca me habían contado como fue – dijo Herminio – lo único que supe después de que de despetrificaron fue como lucho Harry contra el basilisco-

-Sí, fui salvada por mi principe…

Hubo un fogonazo en la chimenea…

-No estaran hablando de nosotros verdad? – dijo Ron apareciendo junto con Harry.

- Ron! No se supone que llegaban hasta mañana – dijo Hermione dandole un beso.

- Sí pero decidimos adelantarnos y darles una sorpresa – dijo Harry corriendo hacia su princesa – como estas amor? – pregunto Harry – Te extrañe – dijo volviendola a besar.

-Yo también, tenia miedo que Potter llegara al mundo y tú no estuvieras aquí – dijo Ginny y lo abrazó.

Hermione y Ron observaban la linda escena.

-Esto es muy romantico, pero hay algo que Hermione y yo debemos decirles – dijo Ron.

-Que pasa? – dijo Ginny

- No, nada malo, solo que… Ron y Yo, nosotros, vamos a tener otro bebé – dijo Hermione.

-Cielos! FELICIDADES! – dijo Ginny y corría a felicitar a Hermione y a Ron – Hermano no pierdes el tiempo (n/a: jaaa! Y tu que? Fue por arte de magía ¬¬?)

-Er… si – dijo Ron

-Y eso no es todo, Ron y Hermione no son los unicos que esperan un bebé – dijo Harry – Draco y Luna también van a hacer papás.

-Caramba! Se pusieron de acuerdo o qué? – dijo Ginny - naceran cas iguales –

-Creo que si, puesto que todavía no se cuanto tengo de embarazo, ni Luna tampoco, bueno Ginny, Harry nos vemos – dijo Hermione.

-Sí, creo que hay algo que tenemos que festejar – dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione.

-Hasta luego Ron – dijo Harry – Hasta luego Herms! –

- Si, nos vemos byee…- se desaparecieron.


	3. De compras en el Callejón Diagon

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner Brothers (menos los inventados por mi)**

**Capitulo 3 – De compras en el Callejón Diagon**

-Gin, Draco dará una cena en su casa hoy en la noche para anunciar la llegada de su bebé – dijo Harry desde el baño pues el se estaba afeitando y Ginny se estaba bañando.

-Si, ayer me llamó Luna para pedirme los informes de la conspiración de los vampiros – dijo Ginny

-Existe tal conspiración? – pregunto Harry divertido.

-No lo se Harry, yo solo escribo el relato de las investigadores – cerró la llave del agua y agarro su toalla y salio del baño.

-Oye Ginny, tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon – dijo Harry mientras la observaba secándose el pelo.

-Al Callejón Diagon? A qué? – pregunto Ginny

-A recoger la cuna del futuro Potter – dijo Harry abrazándola y sonriendo.

-OK, entonces me arreglo para salir, llevo meses dentro de esta casa – dijo Ginny

-Si, pero abrígate bien, empieza a hacer el típico aire fresco de otoño- le dijo Harry.

-Esta bien, Señor Protector de Mujeres Embarazadas – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

-Oye, me preocupo por ti! – dijo Harry.

-Lo se Harry, pero a veces se sobrepasas de protector conmigo – dijo Ginny, mientras se iba a cambiar al closet y escoger ropa cómoda para salir de compras.

-Solo lo hago porque me preocupo por ti Gin, no quiero que nada les pase – dijo Harry.

-Nada nos pasara contigo cielo – dijo Ginny saliendo del closet (n/a: a canijo se entiende mal ese termino jiji) con un overol de mezclilla para embarazadas con una blusa blanca y unos tenis PUMA blancos.

A Harry pareció calmarlo el comentario que había hecho Ginny, pues tenía razón, estando con él, tenia a medio Ministerio protegiéndolo por el simple hecho de haber derrotado a Voldemort. Cuando Ginny salió del closet, Harry se metió para cambiarse y escogió unos vaqueros desgastados, una camisa roja y unos tenis PUMA rojos (n/a: como les encanta esa marca vdd ¿)

-Oye, Harry – lo llamó Ginny, que estaba apoyada en la ventana viendo hacía afuera – no quisieras saber el sexo del bebé? – le pregunto.

Harry, solo la observo por unos instantes como pensando la respuesta a lo que Ginny le había preguntado y luego dijo: -No lo se Gin – y luego agrego:-Tu si quieres saber que será? – y se rasco la cabeza desordenándose el pelo.

-Estaría mas segura – dijo viéndolo, después de contemplar el parque que había en enfrente de la casa – y además así podría comprarle ropita – y se acerco a Harry.

-Pues yo creo que será un niño – dijo Harry acariciándole el graan vientre.

-Porque estas tan seguro? – pregunto Ginny.

-No lo se, algo me lo dice – le respondió – será un varón y jugara como buscador en el equipo de quidditch en Gryffindor – y sonrió.

-No me digas, y después se casara con una deslumbrante pelirroja y será un gran auror – dijo Ginny siguiéndole el juego.

-Mmm… pues no se si será pelirroja, pero estoy seguro que será muy feliz – dijo Harry siguiendo el juego.

-Sí, tendrá el pelo negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda y un pelo imposible de peinar? – dijo riéndose.

-Hey! Te estas burlando de mi! – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-No – dijo Ginny – Te estoy describiendo al hombre que amo – y sonrió.

-Mmm… conozco a una persona con esas características –

-Si lo ves, le puedes decir que lo amo – dijo Ginny.

-Sí, no te preocupes yo le digo – dijo Harry – Tu de pura casualidad no conocerás a una bella pelirroja, ojos color avena, tes blanca y con muchas muchas pecas? – pregunto después.

-Creo que alguna vez la he visto – dijo Ginny, haciéndose la que pensaba – tiene bonito cuerpo? (n/a: por Dios! Que mujer! Estas embarazada!)

-Sí, un cuerpo espectacular, solo que ahora carga a un lindo bebé – dijo Harry.

-Uhmm… creo que la vi ayer – dijo Ginny

-Enserio, en donde? – pregunto Harry.

-Cuando me vi en el espejo tonto! – dijo Ginny riéndose

-Oh… eres tú? – dijo Harry – jajaja, te amo Ginny – dijo Harry dándole un beso.

-Y yo a ti mi cabeza rajada – dijo Ginny después de besarlo.

En el Callejón Diagon…

Toda la gente los observaba, la familia Potter de compras, eso no era de verse todos los días.

-Mira ahí esta la tienda – dijo Ginny señalando el local.

-Que bien, así dejan de mirarnos – dijo Harry, como le molestaba que se le quedaran viendo embobados.

-Harry, cuando salgamos me compras un helado? – pregunto Ginny.

Harry rodó los ojos – De que lo quieres? – pregunto Harry esperándose los extravagantes sabores que pedía la pelirroja.

-Nieve con frutilla y chocolate – dijo Ginny.

-Ey, eres mi esposa? – Ginny lo miro confundida – me estas pidiendo un sabor normal! – dijo Harry.

-Es que acabo de ver a una niña con uno D (cara de Ginny) –

-OK, yo te lo compro, es más deja voy de una vez a comprártelo mientras empacan la cuna – y salio del local.

Después de un rato que Harry había salido, decidió ir a observar todos los objetos mágicos que vendían para bebés cuando alguien la llamó.

-Ginny? – pregunto una voz – Ginny Weasley? – volvió a preguntar un chico castaño, Colin Creevey.

-Colin? – dijo ella – Cielos que gustó verte – dijo cuando lo reconoció ya que no había cambiado mucho.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo Colin – como has estado? – le preguntó

-Pues bien – y se toco la graaan panza – comprando cosas para mi bebé –.

-Oh, lo siento, pff! No recordaba que estabas embarazada – dijo Colin – y Harry? –

-Fue a comprarme un helado D – dijo Ginny

-Jaja, bueno fue un placer saludarte, mira ahí viene mi esposa, Sara! – la llamó Colin.

-Hola! Mucho gusto! – dijo Ginny.

-Hola! El gusto es mío, tu eres Ginny verdad? La esposa de Harry Potter – dijo Sara.

-Si, soy yo – dijo Ginny, en ese momento entraba Harry con un helado en la mano.

-Aquí esta tu helado Gin – dijo Harry.

-Gracias cielo – dijo Ginny

-Harry Potter! Años de no verte la cicatriz (n/a: jaaaaaa! Que cónica soy) – dijo Colin.

-Como estas Colin? – dijo y le dio la mano.

-Muy bien, aquí de compras con mi esposa, Sara, - dijo Colin.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Harry.

-Señor Potter, su pedido esta listo – dijo el encargado de la tienda.

-Muchas gracias… Zack – dijo fijándose en el gafete.

-Fue un placer, buenas tardes – y se fue a atender a otros clientes.

-Bueno Colin, nos vemos luego – y se despidió comiéndose el helado.

-Si, hasta luego, gusto en verte Harry – dijo Colin.

Ya afuera de la tienda iba un empleado con un diablito cargando la cuna detrás de ellos, hasta que llegaron al coche de Harry. De vuelta a su casa se iban poniendo de acuerdo para la noche y Ginny venía enseñando el regalo que le había comprado a Draco y Ron. (n/a: bueno a sus hijos!).

-Mira, como aún no sabemos que va a ser el bebé les compre estos mamelucos color verde menta – dijo Ginny emocionada.

-OK, comprarte algo para James? – pregunto Harry.

-James? Qué...- pero de repente se calló

-Digo… ehmm… nuestro bebé – dijo Harry y Ginny se le quedo mirando a Harry y luego dijo:

-Quieres que se llame James? Como tú papá? – pregunto Ginny.

-Pues, me gusta ese nombre, y así no tendría que vivir tras el verdugo de Harry, claro solo si tú quieres – dijo Harry

Ginny no contesto de inmediato solo se quedo mirándolo unos momentos y luego hablo.

-Me parece muy bien, sabes ya había pensado en eso, pero no sabía si sería una buena idea – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Pues me lo hubieras comentado – dijo Harry.

De pronto Ginny palideció y se quedo muy callada.

-Ginny? Te pasa algo? – le pregunto Harry preocupado.

-No… solo es que… tengo miedo – mintió Ginny, aunque en parte si tenia miedo por lo del embarazo y todo eso. Pero desde hace un mes a Ginny se le bajaba la presión y se ponía muy pálida y se mareaba aunque nunca duraba el mareo mas de 10 segundos.

-Miedo? Porque tienes miedo? – pregunto Harry.

-No se, del parto, muchas cosas – dijo Ginny.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a estar ahí y nada te va a pasar – le dijo Harry y le agarró una mano.

Ginny lo miro unos instantes: -Gracias! – le dijo.

-Gracias? Porque me das las gracias? – le pregunto Harry.

-Por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo – dijo Ginny y Harry sonrió.

-Gracias a ti por permitirme hacerte feliz – dijo Harry apretándole la mano.

Después de 5 minutos en silencio llegaron a su casa.

* * *

wiiiiiiii

aqui esta el tercer capitulo espero que les guste puesto que es mas largo que los dos primeros jejeje no se desesperen si me tardo en actualizar tengo la historia hasta el capitulo 10 pero en una libreta, y digamos ke me tardo un poco en pasarlo a la compu jeje porque aveces le meto mas cosas

y muchas gracias por los reviews! jeje

aun no se si Draco y Luna tendrán niño o niña jeje yo quiero niño porque mi retorcida mente ya se esta retorciendo mas y ya tengo en mente mas fics! aunque aun no los empiezo jeje

bueno buenoo chaooo! dejen reviews! byeeeee

atte

claudia


	4. La cena y risas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner Bros. (todos menos los inventados por mi)**

**Capitulo 4 – La cena y risas**

En el capitulo anterior:

_-Gracias? Por que me das las gracias? – le dijo Harry._

_-Por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo – dijo Ginny y Harry sonrió._

_-Gracias a ti por permitirme hacerte feliz – dijo Harry apretándole mas la mano._

_Después de 5 minutos en silencio llegaron a su casa._

-Vamos Ginny! Se nos hace tarde! – dijo un impaciente Harry, desde la sala, ya estaba listo (n/a: recuerden que es la cena de Draco y Luna xD!) pues le gustaba llegar temprano.

-Ya voy! – dijo Ginny saliendo del cuarto con un traje negro de pantalón y unas patas de gallo blancas con el pelo suelto y con un regalo en la mano.

-Para quien es ese regalo? – le pregunto Harry.

-Para Draco y Luna, recuerda que se lo compre hoy en el Callejón Diagon- le dijo Ginny.

-Bueno como sea, vamos que ya se hizo tarde – le dijo apurándola.

-Que exagerado – pensó Ginny.

…

En la casa Malfoy…

Draco y Luna tenían una casa no muy grande ni muy pequeña, Draco se había acostumbrado a vivir en sencillez y con Luna era mas feliz y encontró en ella una gran compañera y sus locuras lo ayudaron a salir de ese callejón oscuro y sin salida en el que se había metido.

-Draco tengo miedo – le confeso Luna.

-Miedo? De que linda? – le pregunto Draco.

-De que el bebé no nazca bien, que algo salga mal o se complique, no se de muchas cosas Draco – dijo Luna pelando sus grandes ojos.

-Tranquila amor, nada va a pasarte – le dijo Draco (n/a: me gusta mas este Draco que el de Rowling jaaa aunque el otro me encanta que sea tan amargado duh! bueno mejor sigan leyendo) acariciándole la mejilla y yendo hacia la sala tomados de la mano, mientras esperaban a Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron.

-Y si en algún viaje de investigación pasa algo? – le pregunto Luna.

-Pues eso tiene solución, no viajaras cuando sean viajes muy largos, solo cuando sean aquí cerca, en los demás se lo puedes encargar a Ginny, cuando ya tenga al bebé por supuesto o a alguien mas de los que trabajan con ustedes linda – le dijo Draco.

-Tienes razón, como sea aun es algo temprano para pensar en eso no crees? – le dijo Luna y le dio un beso.

Terminaron de besarse pero no porque quisieran si no porque alguien toco la puerta de la entrada.

-De seguro es Potter, le gusta la puntualidad y ese Weasley siempre llega tarde – dijo Draco.

-No seas tan duro Draco – le dijo Luna – sus razones tendrá –

Y Draco fue hacia la puerta para abrirla y ¡CHACHAN! Si efectivamente era Harry.

-Le atine! – dijo Draco y los dejo pasar.

-Que adivinaste? – pregunto Harry.

-Que eras tú, eres mas puntual – dijo Draco.

-Ah, eso jeje – dijo Harry y paso.

-Como estas Ginny? – saludo Draco – Vaya! Ese Potter crece rápido.

-Un poco – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Hola Luna! FELICIDADES! – y la abrazo.

-Gracias Ginny! Haber si me das consejos sobre los bebés – dijo Luna.

-Claro! Pero primero deja tener el mió – dijo Ginny y rieron.

-Como estas Luna? – dijo Harry.

-Muy bien, Harry, gracias – dijo Luna.

-Ya sabes lo de Hermione? – pregunto Ginny sentándose en la sala.

-Si, creo que nacerán al mismo tiempo nuestros bebes – dijo Luna.

Mientras las chicas platicaban sobre el embarazo de Ginny, Draco y Harry, fueron al minibar que tenía Draco en la casa (n/a: que bueno que le gustaba la vida simple ehh!) a beber algo.

-Oye Harry, Supiste lo de Smith? – le pregunto Draco.

-No, que paso?... momento hablas de Zacarias Smith? (n/a: no se como demonios se escribe) – dijo Harry.

-El mismo que viste y calza, sufrió un accidente, según parece la responsable fue Morgana, trato de matarlo justo antes de que partiéramos a Australia – explico Draco.

-Y exactamente que le paso? – pregunto Harry.

-Te suena conocido, perdida de memoria momentánea? – dijo Draco – al parecer nuestro antiguo compañero trato de defenderse pero Morgana es letal –.

-Pues se lo tenía bien empleado por ser un completo imbecil – dijo Harry (n/a: no es que tenga algo en contra de Smith pero no me agrado lo que dijo en el sexto libro).

-Jajaja, lo se, oye y Ron no ha llegado ya se me hace raro – observo Draco consultando su reloj.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre de la casa.

-Creo que invocas a la gente – le dijo Harry.

-Jajaja, si eso parece – le dijo Draco y fue hacia la puerta –Por Merlín Ron! Porque se tardaron tanto? – le pregunto.

-Lo siento Draco, un antojo de último minuto – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

-Te lo dije, ahora sabrás lo que es amar al mismísimo Voldemort – dijo Harry.

-Y que lo digas, agua de Panamá! A quien se le ocurre! – dijo Ron.

-Es que tiene un sabor especial – dijo Hermione ruborizada.

-Bueno, creo que ya esta la cena, así que porque no vamos al comedor? – dijo Luna.

-Si, comida! – dijo Hermione con emoción y todos rieron.

-Vaya Hermione y eso que apenas empiezas – dijo Ginny riéndose.

Y mientras todos comían alegremente (Ginny y Hermione con más entusiasmo) a excepción de ellas, Luna parecía que toda la comida le daba asco. (n/a: lo siento estaban sentados en este orden ya que la mesa era rectangular, Draco en un extremo, a lado derecho tenía a Ron, y al izquierdo a Harry; al lado de Harry estaba Ginny y al lado de Ron estaba Hermione y entre Hermione y Ginny, ósea en el otro extremo estaba Luna de frente a su esposo Draco, listo espero que entiendan si no ps nimodo jajaja)

-Lo siento, tengo que ir al…… - salio corriendo hacia el baño.

Draco la observo preocupado y Ginny lo trato de calmar.

-Es normal Draco, dentro de unas semanas esos malestares se convertirán en gigantescos antojos – dijo sonriéndole.

-Pues ahora ya no se que prefiero, mientras no me pidan limonada de México todo esta bien – dijo Draco burlándose de Ron.

-Oye! No te burles – le dijo Ron.

-Por cierto, yo también tengo malestares, eso es raro porque cuando estaba embarazada de los gemelos no los tenía – dijo Hermione a Ginny.

-Pues es muy raro la verdad – dijo Ginny.

-Por cierto Harry, Tonks y Remus van a venir la semana que entra – dijo Ron.

-Cielos! Que bien, porque vienen? – pregunto Harry.

-Porque quieren conocer al nuevo Potter, y a comprar una casa porque quieren vivir aquí en Londres – explico Ron. Luna volvía del baño.

-Disculpen, malestares del embarazo – se disculpo Luna – Quien quiere conocer a quien? – pregunto

-Recuerdas al profesor Lupin? – dijo Draco – y a esa chica metamorfomaga? – le pregunto

-Claro, los de la Orden – dijo – Luna.

Si, ellos mismos, bueno van a venia a Londres a conocer al futuro niño maravilla y a comprar una casa – dijo Draco.

-Oh! Que bien! Tonks me cae muy bien – dijo Luna.

-La conoces? – pregunto Hermione.

-Por supuesto, bueno fue en las juntas de la Orden, en la segunda guerra – dijo Luna.

-Claro no lo recordaba – dijo Hermione – es que en ese tiempo Ron, Harry y yo nos fuimos en busca de los Horrocruxes faltantes no? – dijo Hermione.

-Si, en ese tiempo Tonks y Lupin eran los maestros – dijo Ginny.

-Tu participaste? – pregunto Harry.

-Claro! Quien crees que hacia los antídotos y pociones de transformaciones para los aurores – dijo Ginny.

-Con razón las botellas tenían etiquetas con corazones – dijo Draco.

-Ejem – carraspeo Luna, - eso fue idea mía cielo –

-Oh… Yo…… - tartamudeo Draco tratando de disculparse.

-No importa! – le dijo Luna – Ginny te sientes bien? – pregunto de pronto a Ginny y todos la observaban.

-Claro, solo… fue un leve mareo – dijo Ginny.

-Mareos? No se supone que solo te dan en los primeros meses? – dijo Ron.

-No esa clase de mareos… ceo que… - dijo Ginny.

-Se te bajo la presión – termino Harry por ella.

-Como lo sabes? – pregunto Hermione.

-Porque ha tenido esos mareos y bajas de presión desde hace un mes – dijo Harry.

-Porque no vas al medico? – dijo Luna.

-Porque… - pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-Porque es más terca que una cabra – dijo Harry – no me mires así Ginny, sabes que yo te lo he dicho muchas veces – dijo Harry.

-Esta bien! Mañana iremos a San Mungo, contentos? – dijo Ginny algo molesta por la actitud de todos.

-Si – dijeron a unísono y luego los hombres se fueron al minibar y Ginny, Luna y Hermione se fueron a la sala para seguir hablando de bebes.

-Dinos como se siente cuando te patean – dijo Luna.

-Pues muy raro – dijo Ginny – no se como explicarlo – (n/a: lo que pasa es que la escritora no sabe como describirlo porque nunca he estado embarazada ¬¬).

-Es una sensación única – dijo Hermione pues ella tenia dos hijos (Dave y Daniel) gemelos.

-Oh por cierto! – pero tu embarazo fue magnifico – dijo Luna – nunca diste señas de sentirte mal –

-Pues si, es algo extraño, según dijo Molly a veces pasa – dijo Hermione.

-Herms! Tu que quieres que sea tu bebe? – pregunto Ginny.

-Espero que sea una niña – dijo Hermione.

-Si, los gemelos son un caso perdido, son como Fred y George – dijo Ginny y estallaron en carcajadas.

Los chicos desde el minibar veían todo.

-Que les darà tanta risa? – dijo Ron.

-No lo se, cosas de mujeres – dijo Harry.

-O bebes – opino Malfoy.

-Por cierto Draco, que quieres que sea tu bebe? – pregunto Ron.

-No se, espero que sea un niño o si es una niña pues también me gustaría – dijo Draco.

-Vaya! Pensé que querías tener un heredero hombre, nunca pensé que también quisieras una niña – dijo Harry.

-Pues si, pero ese no es el único bebe que planeo tener – dijo Draco.

-Uy! Alguien quiere seguir teniendo acción – dijo Harry y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Desde luego, el tuyo no será el único que niño que tendrás o me equivoco, Potter? – dijo Draco.

-No, tienes razón, pienso tener dos hijos más, pero nada apresurado – dijo Harry.

-Oye! Por cierto no se te ha ocurrido que quizás tengas gemelos? – dijo Ron.

-Gemelos? – pregunto Harry.´

-Si, oye cabe la posibilidad, Ginny esta que revienta y esos mareos y presiones bajas no deben ser de casualidad – dijo Draco.

-Pues… la verdad no había pensado en eso… bueno ya lo sabremos mañana no? – dijo Harry.

-Pues si, seria genial – dijo Ron.

En la sala…

-Oye Ginny, no crees que ahí dentro lleves a mas de un bebe? – pregunto Luna.

-La verdad creo que por eso son los mareos – dijo Hermione.

-Pues no lo se, y si así fuera, pues que mejor, felicidad al doble – dijo Ginny. Harry se acercaba.

-Oye Ginny, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a San Mungo – dijo Harry.

-Esta bien, gracias Luna y muchas felicidades – dijo Ginny despidiéndose – hasta luego, mañana les hablo chicas – y les guiño el ojo refiriéndose a lo que estaban hablando hace unos minutos.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos – dijo Ron.

-Si, mañana McGonagall va a ir a la casa para que le ayude a checar unos exámenes – dijo Hermione.

-Hasta luego, mañana vamos al Callejón Diagon, nos ponemos de acuerdo en la mañana? – dijo Luna

-Si mañana hablamos – dijo Hermione y se fue con Ron desapareciendo.

-Al Callejón Diagon? – pregunto Draco.

-Si, es que creemos que Ginny tendrá gemelos y solo tienen una cuna – dijo Luna.

-Oh ya veo, quieren comprar otra como regalo? – dijo Draco.

-Así es, y algunas cosas para nosotras – dijo Luna.

-Bueno vamos a dormir Lu – dijo Draco.

* * *

wiii

aqi les dejo el capitulo 4 fue una lata porke es el mas largo creo ke en word son como 5 hojas pfff! pero todo por ustedes lectores jejeje

ya estoy pensando seriamente si el hijo de Draco y Luna sera niña o niño, pero tengo preparada una continuacion de esta historia asi ke mejor no les digo P

jejej

dejen reviews!

sisisisi

muchas gracias

byeee´


	5. Consulta en San Mungo y otro bebe?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y Warner Bros. (todos menos los inventados por mi)**

**Capitulo 5 – Consulta en San Mungo y otro bebé?**

En el capitulo anterior…

_-Al Callejón Diagon? – pregunto Draco_

_-Si, es que creemos que Ginny tendrá gemelos y solo tienen una cuna – dijo Luna._

_-Oh, ya veo, quieren comprar otra como regalo? – pregunto Draco._

_-Así, es y algunas cosas para nosotras – dijo Luna._

_-Bueno vamos a dormir Lu – dijo Draco._

Al día siguiente Harry y Ginny fueron a consultar a San Mungo por los mareos de Ginny. Al llegar a la recepción:

-Disculpe, el consultorio del Doctor Way? – pregunto Ginny.

-En la cuarta planta – dijo sin voltear a verla y siguiendo en lo suyo.

-Muchas gracias – y se fueron hacia la cuarta planta; al llegar al consultorio hablaron con su asistente que también era su secretaria. Una muchacha con el pelo negro, lacio y largo, muy pálida.

-Disculpe, este es el consultorio del Doctor Way? – pregunto Ginny a la asistente.

-Si, tiene cita? – pregunto la asistente que era más amable que la de la recepción.

-Si, Potter – la asistente volteó a verla – Ginny Potter – dijo está.

-Ah, si, en un momento los atienden, si quisieran esperar solo un segundo por favor – dijo sonriéndoles y señalándoles los sillones de espera.

-Si, muchas gracias – dijo Ginny.

Después la asistente entro al consultorio y salió de inmediato – En un momento los atienden – dijo y volvió a lo suyo.

En unos 15 segundos salió el Doctor a la puerta.

-Ginny? – dijo el Doctor – Ginny Potter? – volvió a preguntar.

-Somos nosotros – y se pararon.

-Pasen – dijo abriéndoles la puerta, el Doctor Way era muy guapo, piel blanca, ojos cafés, pelo negro y en capaz, era como el de My Chemical Romance (n/a: será porque es el mismo? xD) – Bien mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Potter – dijo dándole la mano.

-El placer es nuestro – dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

-Bien, siéntense – y señalo las dos sillas que había enfrente del escritorio – que es lo que les preocupa? – pregunto el Doctor Way.

-Vera, es que aproximadamente un mes, me empezaron unos mareos muy raros y siento como si se me bajara la presión – dijo Ginny.

-Bien, cuanto duran los mareos? – pregunto el Doctor tomando nota de lo que decía Ginny.

-Pues, el más grande como 10 segundos, nunca ha pasado de ese tiempo – dijo Ginny.

-Bien, pasa a la sala para pesarte y medirte, Helena te dirá que hacer – y dicho esto apretó un botón y llamo a la asistente – Helena, ven un momento – y entro la asistente – ayuda a la Ginny a cambiarse, y pésela y mídala – la asistente asintió y entraron a un cuarto que había a un lado.

-No es nada malo verdad? – pregunto Harry, pues le preocupaba la cara del Doctor.

-No, no lo creo, pero debemos chocarla y estar seguros – después se le quedo viendo y dijo: - son primerizos verdad? –

-Si – dijo Harry sonriendo pero no pudo continuar porque Ginny salía con una bata acompañada de la asistente.

-70kg, 1.75mts – dijo la asistente.

-Bueno Ginny, estas pasada unos kilitos de más, pero no te preocupes ahora sabremos porque – y la paso a una camilla para hacerle un ultrasonido – te haremos un ultrasonido, quieres ver a tu bebe? – pregunto el Doctor.

-Si – dijeron, pues era la primera vez que lo verían.

-Bien, ahí esta – y salio en una pantalla un bebe moviéndose y chupándose el dedo – creo que es un varón – Ginny estaba que lloraba de felicidad, por fin pudo ver a su bebe, junto con Harry que lloraba en silencio. El doctor movió el aparato que era como un mouse – oh que vemos aquí? – dijo – creo que es la causa de tus mareos Ginny – dijo y volteo a verlos – tendrán cuates o gemelos, no lo se el segundo bebe no se deja ver – Ginny y Harry voltearon a verse – sorprendidos? – pregunto el Doctor con una sonrisa.

-Si,… no nos lo esperábamos – dijo Ginny.

-Pues si, tendrán dos bebes – dijo el Doctor.

-Oh por Dios Harry! – dijo Ginny llorando – tendremos 2 bebes – y lo beso.

El Doctor Way solo los observaba.

-Bueno Ginny, ya puedes cambiarte – y después de 5 segundos, salio vestida.

-Creo que no hay de que preocuparse, te mareas porque ya estas a punto de parir, no te asustes, tomate estas pastillas, son mentas con un tranquilizante, no es fuerte, ni tampoco te dormirás, es para que no te mares – dijo dándole unas pastillas.

-Porque nada mas 5? – pregunto Ginny.

-Es una por día – dijo el Doctor – tus bebes nacerán el viernes (n/a: era lunes)- dijo.

-Y porque sobra una? – pregunto Harry.

-Esa es para usted, para el día del parto – dijo el Doctor Way.

-Ah… esta bien – dijo Harry.

-Usted me atenderá para el día del parto? – pregunto Ginny

-Si, yo traeré al mundo a tus hijos, si algo ocurre como mareos mas intensos o sientas que ya van a nacer, llámame al celular, si esto ocurre vengan de inmediato al hospital – dijo el Doctor.

-Muchas gracias Doctor Way – dijo Ginny.

-Llámame Gerard – dijo el Doctor.

-Nos vemos! – dijo Harry.

Ya en el carro…

-Harry! Por Merlín, tendremos 2 bebes – dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Si, no es genial? – pregunto Harry.

-Claro que lo es – dijo Ginny – podemos ir a avisarle a Ron y Hermione? – dijo emocionada pues no podía callarlo mas.

-Si, estamos cerca de su casa – y voltearon a la derecha y pararon en una casa Rosa de 2 pisos con un jardín enorme en donde había 2 niños pelirrojos jugando y otra cabellera roja correteándolos, y otra cabellera revuelta y castaña observándolos divertida.

-Mira Ron, son Ginny y Harry – dijo Hermione.

-Tìo Harry! – grito Dave

**-**Tìa Ginny! – grito Daniel.

-Hola, como están mis sobrinos favoritos? – dijo Ginny.

- Bien – dijeron los 2 y siguieron jugando.

-Que paso? Como les fue en el Hospital? – dijo Ron cuando los 4 se sentaron en el jardín.

-Bien, de hecho por eso vinimos a darles una noticia – dijo Ginny.

-Que? Que paso? – dijo Hermione.

-Tranquila Herms! – dijo Harry – no es nada malo -.

-Entonces? – dijo Ron.

-Que no estamos esperando un bebe, si no 2 – dijo Ginny emocionadísima.

-Que? Eso es fantástico! – dijo Hermione – FELICIDADES! – y la abrazo.

-Gracias! – dijeron los dos y de repente.

¡CLICK!

Draco y Luna se aparecieron también en el jardín – Hola! Como están? – dijo Luna – Que sorpresa verlos aquí – les dijo.

-Si, que bueno que llegaron, tenemos algo que decirles – dijo Harry.

-Que paso? – dijo Draco.

-Estamos esperando 2 bebes – dijo Ginny.

-Wow! Yo lo sabia! – dijo Luna y Ginny se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada – si, mira es que los mareos y eso – dijo Luna.

-Si, y tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes – dijo Hermione – Ron podrìan tu y Draco traerla? – le pregunto.

-Claro! – dijeron y volvieron con una caja enorme.

-Que es? – pregunto Harry.

-Pues como sabíamos que nada mas habían comprado 1 cuna – explico Luna – pues hoy en la mañana Hermione y yo fuimos al Callejón Diagon y les compramos otra – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es… es… - dijo Ginny.

-Es idéntica a la que ya habían comprado – dijo Hermione.

-Gracias chicas! – dijo Ginny – Que lindas son – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Oh no! No empiecen a llorar! – dijo Draco.

-Porque? – pregunto Ron - no es raro que las mujeres lloren, son muy sensibles, y mas si están embarazadas – dijo Ron.

-Si, pero tu no vives con alguien que parece "Myrtle la llorona" – dijo Draco.

-La sensibilidad es parte del embarazo – dijo Harry.

-Y tu como sabes? – pregunto Hermione limpiándose los ojos.

-Porque… - dijo Harry pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-Porque sufrió con mis sesiones de sensibilidad – dijo colorada – me daban terror esas misiones en Paris – dijo Ginny.

-Jajajaja – risas de Draco y Ron

-Ni siquiera eran misiones – dijo Ron – eran juntas de aurores -.

-Si como sea, viví 9 meses soportando eso – dijo Harry.

Pasaron una día genial hasta que Ginny empezó a matarla los dolores de la espalda y se fueron a su casa (n/a: no se si ya mencione que Ginny y Harry viven en el Valle de Godric) y Draco y Luna hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

buenooo no kise ser malos con ustedes y decidi subir de una vez el 5 capitulo, dos en un dia jeje un me falta pasar el capitulo 6 7 8 9 10 y 11 jejejje

ya tengo todos esos y estan bien chidos, claro los escribi yop jajaj

gracias por los reviews!

sigan opinando!

chaus!


	6. Aniversario de Sirius

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner BROS. (Todos menos los inventados por mi)**

**Capitulo 6 – Aniversario de Sirius**

En el capitulo anterior…

_-Nisiquiera eran misiones – dijo Ron – eran las juntas de aurores._

_-Si como sea, viví 9 meses soportando eso – dijo Harry._

_Pasaron un día genial hasta que a Ginny empezó a matarla el dolor de la espalda y se fueron a su casa (n/a: no se si ya mencione que Ginny y Harry viven en el Valle de Godric) Draco y Luna hicieron lo mismo._

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que Sirius había muerto y ese día cumpliría años, Harry aún lo recordaba y se ponía muy triste; así viendo una foto de Sirius con sus padres en la sala lo encontró Ginny.

-Harry? – dijo dulcemente – estas bien? – le dolía mucho verlo así.

-Sí, solo… recordaba – dijo Harry – no tuve mucho tiempo para estar con él, y nunca esperaba que muriera tan pronto – dijo triste – no es justo, no lo merecía! – dijo enojado.

-Cariño, no fue tu culpa – dijo Ginny – sabes que esa calaca solo te uso – refiriéndose a Voldemort – murió como un héroe tratando de defenderte porque te quería – dijo Ginny.

-Lo se, pero no solo estoy así por Sirius – dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Entonces? – pregunto Ginny.

-También recuerdo a mis padres – dijo y bajo la mirada – como se supone que sea un buen padre si yo no tuve el ejemplo de uno – dijo con lágrimas que amenazaban con salírsele de los ojos.

-Oh cielo, serás un buen padre, lo sé – dijo Ginny abrazándolo – los dos aprenderemos con el tiempo – y tomo su cara en sus manos – yo sé que todo va a ir bien – y lo beso.

-Gracias Ginny – dijo Harry – por hacerme el hombre más feliz – y la abrazo.

Ginny puso su cabeza en su pecho respirando su perfume (n/a: Swiss Army me gusta como huele ese perfume) y se estaba quedando dormida recordando el tercer año de Hogwarst en donde Harry se enfrentaba a un centenar de dementotes en el lago.

**FLASH BACK**

-Sirius! – gritaba Harry que estaba a su lado.

-Ya vendrá, en cualquier momento, ahí, ya lo verás Hermione – decía Harry del otro lado del lago.

-Escucha Harry, nadie vendrá – decía Hermione – se están muriendo.

Y entonces Harry corrió y grito con todas sus fuerzas – EXPECTO PATRONUM – y un ciervo plateado embistió a toda marcha a los dementores.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Ginny! Ginny! – decía Harry para despertarla pues ambos se habían quedado dormidos recargados en el sillón.

-Uhm…? – dijo Ginny despertando – me ha despertado un ángel – dijo con una sonrisa dormilona.

-Ginny! Nos quedamos dormidos, vamos a la cama para descansar – y la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta el cuarto.

-Harry! – lo llamó cuando estaba acostada y acomodada – te amo!.

-Yo también mi princesa – dijo Harry y los dos se abrazaron.

-Mañana me ayudaras a arreglar el cuarto de James y Sirius ó de James y Lily? – dijo Ginny.

Harry solo volteó a verla – Le quieres poner Sirius si es niño ó Lily si es niña? – pregunto conmovido.

-Sí, pero tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser una Lily – dijo Ginny.

-Ojalá, así sería como para recordarlos, espero que sea pelirroja como la chica que esta alado de mí – dijo Harry.

-Y yo espero que saquen tus ojos – dijo Ginny.

Y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

ayyyyyyy qe lindo jajajaja este capitulo esta muy cortito pero es que era especial para Sirius uhhh algo pasa mas adelante no pierdan el rastro! Jejejeje dejen comentarios!. Capitulo dedicado a mis abuelitos que desde el cielo me protegen.

**NOTA: ESTE CAPITULO FUE EDITADO! SON 5 AÑOS DE LA MUERTE DE SIRIUS, NO 10, PERDON POR EL ERROR!**


	7. Entre snitchs y florecitas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner BROS. (Todos menos los inventados por mi)**

**Capitulo 7 – Entre snitch y florecitas.**

-Te digo que mitad snitch y mitad flores – decía Ginny por décima vez en el día.

-Te digo que no! – decía Harry – como crees que se sentirá James con flores en su cuarto – decía por décima vez – lo vas a hacer maricón.

-Te digo que solo mientras construimos el cuarto de Lily! – decía Ginny.

-Para eso falta una semana! – dijo Harry – entonces ya estarán aquí!.

-Lily no estará entre snitch – decía Ginny rodando los ojos – la vas a hacer machorra (n/a: no soy homofobica aclaro!).

-Mira nisiquiera sabemos si es niña – dijo Harry.

-Tampoco si es niño – dijo Ginny.

-Mira tengo una idea – dijo Harry poniéndole fin a la discusión – haremos otro cuarto te parece? – dijo.

-Pero si ya… - decía Ginny.

-Pero mediante magia – dijo Harry.

-Esta bien – dijo Ginny.

-Te amo – y dicho esto dijo el conjuro – _CONSTRU CUARTO!_ – y alado de la recamara de James se construyo un cuarto del mismo tamaño.

-Bien, tú te encargas del de James y yo del de Lily – dijo Ginny.

-Esta bien – dijo Harry.

Y así comenzaron la decoración de los cuartos. Mientras Harry adornaba la pared con un papel mágico que tenía snitch que volaban y pintando la pared de azul. Ginny ponía otro papel de flores mágicas de tono rosa, arreglando la cuna de ambos bebés. Después de una trabajadora mañana Ginny fue y se dio un baño, después bajo ha hacer la comida, cuando estuvo lista llamó a Harry.

-Harry! – gritó Ginny – ya esta la comida! – pero Harry no contestaba – diablos que estará haciendo? – y subió al cuarto de James – Harry? – entro al cuarto, pero ahí no había nadie, entro al cuarto y vio que ya estaba listo pero había una puerta que estaba segura, no había visto nunca, y la abrió y encontró a Harry arreglando una especie de cuarto para cambiar pañales pintado de franjas celestes y rosas – pero que es esto Harry? – preguntó muy sorprendida (O).

-Te gusta? – dijo Harry – era una sorpresa pero ya lo has visto ¬¬.

Me encanta! – dijo Ginny – es maravilloso – dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

-Que bueno que te gustó! – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos a comer ya esta lista la comida – dijo Ginny – y después te bañas porque estas sudando – dijo alejándolo un poco de ella.

-Si, ok, - dijo Harry.

Comieron bastante según Harry pero muy rico pues según aseguraban todos, heredo el don de Molly, pues cocinaba delicioso.

-Ginny mañana tengo que ir al trabajo – dijo Harry visiblemente triste – tengo que trabajar durante estos días si quiero estar contigo el día del parto -.

-A que horas regresas? – pregunto Ginny – Trabajaras horas extras?-.

-No, tendré le horario que tenía cuando empecé el curso de… - pero lo interrumpió Ginny.

-De 7 am a 8 pm – dijo rodando los ojos.

-Si, no es muy tarde, pero ya me había acostumbrado a estar más tiempo contigo – dijo Harry – además pediré licencia durante una semana después del parto -.

-Esta bien – dijo Ginny – podré disfrutar lo que queda del día contigo – pregunto.

-Claro! Que te parece ver unas películas después de que me bañe? – pregunto.

-Me parece excelente! – dijo sonriéndole – haré palomitas y pondré a enfriar cerveza de mantequilla -.

-Si, pero no tomes mucho, ya sabes, por los niños – dijo Harry cuando iba subiendo las escaleras para ir al baño.

Cuando bajo, Ginny se estaba llevando todo a la sala para tener todo listo.

-Que película veremos? – pregunto Ginny.

-Mmm… tenemos "Todopoderoso", "La venganza de los Sith", "Legalmente Rubia", "The notebook", "La mascara", "El señor de los anillos 1, 2 y 3" mmm… "ET"… "Drácula", "Como si fuera la primera vez", "Animal" y muchas más – dijo Harry sacando los dvd's – pero "The notebook" ya la vimos durante 9 meses y no quiero llorar, "Legalmente Rubia" la vimos la semana pasada, "The lord of the rings" no me llama la atención…- decía Harry.

-Porque no vemos "Todopoderoso"? – pregunto Ginny.

-Me parece perfecto! – dijo Harry.

Y así se la pasaron en la sala viendo la película y riendo con Jim Carrey y sus ocurrencias; claro Ginny entre tanta risa y el embarazo fue como 6 veces al baño.

* * *

Cachan! Aquí otro capitulo jejej lo de "Todopoderoso" lo puse porque estaba viendo los MTV Movie Awards y salió el homenaje a Jim Carrey y ese tipo me encanta y esa película me mata de la risa jajaja bueno disfrútenlo!.

Lo seee meresco morir, me tarde mucho en actualizar pero lo siento en verdad, tengo una buena razón, tuve dos semanas de propedeuticos, unos cursos que tengo ke hacer antes de entrar a la preparatoria, la verdad eran una lata y luego mi mama me castigaba y no me podía conectar y ni prender la tele para escribir los capitulos que me faltan, pero descuiden ahorita tengo hasta el capitulo 11 creo, jeje, buenooo no se me desesperen si no actualizo rapido la mente de una autora tiene que trabajar mucho y ya no se me ocurren mas ideas para la historia, bueno que tenga seguimiento porke el final ya lo tengo jejeje aunque aun lo tengo en la mente, aun no se cuantos capitulos tendra esta historia hehehe, tambien la subi al sitio http/ pero ahorita no esta funcionando, creo que estan mudando de sitio, de cualquier manera ahi apenas subi el cuarto capitulo jeje, bueno tambien les cominico que ya estoy escribiendo otra historia, pero ahora sobre lily y jamesespero que les guste...

bueno dejen Reviews!

grax

claudiapotter

ese es mi sobrenombre en el fanautores por si gustan buscarme...


	8. Visitas y visitas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner BROS. (Todos menos los inventados por mi)**

**Capitulo 8 – Visitas y visitas.**

Eran las 6:00 am y Ginny abrió un ojo y comprobó que Harry seguí durmiendo y apago la alarma del reloj que era mágico y despertó a Harry.

-Harry! Levántate, ya son las 6 – decía Ginny moviéndolo.

-5 minutos mas! – reclamó Harry pues siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando no iba al trabajo.

-Vamos Harry, llegaras tarde al ministerio! – y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño.

-Esta bien! Esta bien! – y se fue a la regadera y se baño.

-Harry puedo ir contigo? – pregunto Ginny.

-A que quieres ir al ministerio? – pregunto desde la ducha.

-Tengo que hablar con Hermione –

-No, no creo que pueda llevarte, ya es muy tarde porque no llamas a Hermione y que ella venga por ti cuando salga de trabajar – dijo Harry cerrando la llave de la regadera.

-Uhmm… no, mejor voy a casa de mi madre, quiero ir a Hogsmade! – dijo Ginny.

-Esta bien, las llaves de tu carro están en el ropero de las llaves – le dijo Harry que el año pasado le había regalado un Ford Fusion rojo (me encanta ese carro xD!) – tiene el tanque lleno – (n/a: se me olvidaba mencionar que la mayoría de los carros en esta historia son mágicos, osease vuelan).

-OK, al rato le hablo a Hermione, quiero tener todo listo para el viernes – dijo Ginny.

-Sí, compra todo lo que necesites – le dijo Harry quien se vestía en el closet. Cuando termino salió con el uniforme de auror.

-No vas a desayunar? – le pregunto Ginny.

-No puedes hacerme unas tostadas para llevar – dijo Harry.

-En un instante están listas – y ¡PLOF! Aparecieron las tostadas.

-Gracias Ginny, nos vemos en la tarde noche – dijo despidiéndose con un beso y desapareció (n/a: a pesar de que tenía un lindo Mustang negro no le gustaba manejar que me lo regale! Jaja) comiéndose las tostadas que le había preparado Ginny.

En el transcurso del día Ginny se baño y arregló sus cosas para ir con su mama, escogió una blusa color turquesa que tenía un escote en V y era pegadita del busto y suelta del busto para abajo (n/a: me explico? De esas blusas que parecen para embarazadas) y unos pantalones blancos, con unas patas de gallo color turquesa que hacían juego con la blusa y su pelo rojo suelto bien peinado.

Salio de su casa y abrió la cochera y se metió a su carro y lo prendió. Salió rumbo a la madriguera, estaciono el carro afuera de la que fue su casa y bajo del carro y toco la puerta.

-Knock! Knock! – golpes de la puerta.

-Ya van! – grito la voz de Molly desde adentro – Ginny! Que gusto verte, pasa cariño – la saludo.

-Hola mama! – y paso a su antigua casa que estaba muy cambiada, pues los gemelos ganaban mucho dinero y ayudaban a su madre, Ron y Ginny también le daban dinero.- Estas muy ocupada? – le pregunto.

-No ahora termino de recoger la casa – dijo Molly.

-Excelente! Me puedes acompañar a Hogsmade? – dijo Ginny – es que quiero comprar los últimos detalles –

-Si, claro Ginny – dijo Molly con una sonrisa – pero regresemos temprano porque Fred y Katie van a venir a cenar con la pequeña Kate – dijo Molly.

-Esta bien! Vamos mamá que quiero uno de los calderos de chocolate de Madame Pudipai – y rieron.

Compraron de todo, como Ginny estaba segura de que su segundo bebé era una niña, compro toda monada rosa que se le ponía enfrente. Y a las 5 regresaron a la casa de Molly.

-Gracias por acompañarme mamá – dijo Ginny cuando la dejo en la puerta de su casa – y gracias por los receteros que me compraste.

-Por nada cielo! – dijo Molly – nos vemos el viernes – y entró a la casa.

Ginny iba tomando un slurpie que se había encontrado en una tienda muggle en el trayecto de Hogsmade a la Madriguera.

En el ministerio…

-Te lo juro Harry! Un antojo más de esos y reventare! – dijo Ron cuando les contaba a Harry y a Draco de los extravagantes antojos de Hermione.

-Pues eso es poco! El otro día Luna me pidió nieve de Alaska! – dijo Draco.

-Ginny un día me pidió una Sandía del Congo y que le pusiera chile en polvo – dijo Harry.

De repente de escucho mucho alboroto abajo.

-Porque tanto alboroto? – pregunto Ron

-No lo se, se escuchan felicitaciones – dijo Harry.

-Alguien cumple años que se nos haya olvidado? – pregunto Draco.

-No, en el calendario no hay fechas de cumpleaños para el día de hoy – dijo Ron repasando de nuevo el calendario pegado en la pared.

-Vamos a ver que sucede – dijo Harry.

En el alboroto…

Ginny iba entrando cuando Lavander Brown, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil y otros ex-alumnos. La vieron y empezaron a felicitarla por su embarazo, pues no la habían visto en unos meses porque el embarazo se complico en un principio.

-Ginny! Es Ginny, Neville – le dijo Lavander a Neville quienes trabajaban en el ministerio.

-Hola Neville! Hola Lavander! Hola a todos – saludo Ginny – no sabia que trabajaban aquí.

-Cielos que gusto verte Ginny! – dijo Neville abrazándola.

-Yo acabo de llegar de Praga, allá estudie para ser abogada mágica y me mandaron aquí – dijo Lavander.

-Yo trabajo aquí en el mismo piso de Hermione – dijo Neville – pero a veces voy a Hogwarts a suplir a la profesora Sprout -.

-Wow! Es genial – dijo Ginny.

En ese momento bajaban Harry, Ron y Draco.

-Ginny que haces aquí? – pregunto saludando.

-Vine a ver a Herms – dijo Ginny.

-A pues si quieres te acompaño yo voy para allá – dijo Neville.

-Gracias! Harry nos vemos en la casa, bye hermanito, hasta luego Draco – dijo Ginny y se fue con Neville platicando.

-Porque era el alboroto? – pregunto Draco.

-Ah… emm… lo siento fue la emoción de volver a verla – dijo Lavander.

-Ah eran ustedes – dijo Harry – bueno chicos volvamos al cuartel – y se fueron hacía las escaleras.

-Vaya Ginny! La verdad es que te vez muy linda por el embarazo – dijo Neville.

-Gracias Neville – dijo Ginny sonriendo le gustaba que le dijeran eso (n/a: baaa! Presumida!) – como esta Cho?.

-Muy bien, esta en casa cuidando a Frank – dijo Neville.

-Frank? – dijo Ginny – Quien es Frank?-.

-OH, lo siento, no te había contado, Cho y yo adoptamos a un bebe – dijo Neville – y le pusimos como mi padre-.

-OH! Que bien! – dijo Ginny – disculpa que me meta en donde no me llaman, pero porque adoptaron un bebé? – pregunto curiosa.

-Ah… es que tenemos problemas con eso – dijo Neville algo colorado.

-No te apenes Nev, esas cosas pasan – dijo Ginny – ya veras que pronto tendrán un lindo bebé – dijo Ginny.

-Gracias! Eso espero, bueno te dejo – dijo Neville – esa puerta que esta ahí es la oficina de Hermione -.

-Muchas gracias Neville, nos vemos – y se despidió Ginny.

-knock! Knock! – tocaron la puerta.

-Pase – dijo Hermione.

-Hola Herms! – dijo Ginny.

-Hola Ginny, pasa, pasa – dijo Hermione.

-Como estas? – pregunto Ginny refiriéndose al embarazo.

-Muy bien! Mañana tengo cita con el ginecólogo – dijo Hermione.

-Que bien! – dijo Ginny – oye estas muy ocupada? – pregunto.

-No de hecho hace 5 minutos término mi turno – dijo Hermione chocando su reloj.

-OK, entonces me podrás acompañar a mi casa a arreglar las cosas para el viernes y un paso rápido por el Callejón Diagon – dijo Ginny.

-Si! Claro, deja le dejo este informe a la secretaria de Scrimgeour – dijo Hermione y salió pero enseguida volvió, tomo su bolso y salió con Ginny – ya tienes todo? – dijo Hermione.

-Si, solo falta echarlo en una maleta y pasamos al Callejón Diagon – dijo Ginny.

-Al Callejón Diagon? – pregunto Hermione.

-Si, em, un regalo para Harry, es que el domingo es nuestro aniversario – dijo Ginny mientras iban camino al Caldero Chorreante, en Londres.

* * *

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, es algo corto, pero es lo que hay, jeje, les prometo capitulos mas largos jojo, eesque la creatividad dereepente se le apaga a uno jeje, bueno tambien leean el otro fic que acabo de subir, la hada y el mago por favor, y dejen reviews ) gracias a todos los que opinan y que les gusta el fic

jejee

gracias

atte

claudiapotter


	9. Recordando cuarto año

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warnes Bros. **

**(Todos menos los inventados por mi psicotica mente)**

Como me enamore de Harry Potter

Capitulo – Recordando cuarto año

Ginny y Hermione partieron hacía el Callejón Diagon por el regalo que había ido a buscar Ginny horas antes.

-Dime que es! – decía Hermione.

-Aguanta! Ya lo verás – decía Ginny mientras caminaban por el Callejón, entraron a una joyería y Ginny pidió su encargo a la señorita.

-Disculpe, vine en la mañana a ver si el pedido que había hecho ya estaba listo, y me dijeron que viniera más tarde – le dijo Ginny.

-A que nombre? – pregunto la señorita.

-Weasley, Ginny Weasley – dijo Ginny.

-Ah, si, acaba de llegar, gusta que se lo muestre? – pregunto la señorita.

-Si, muchas gracias -.

-En un momento vuelvo, voy por el a la bodega – y salió por detrás del mostrador.

-Cuando lo pediste? Se supone que se piden con tiempo – curioseo Hermione.

-Ah, si, bueno hace un mes, le dije a mi madre que viniera a comprarlo – le dijo Ginny.

-Por eso dio tu apellido de soltera verdad? – pregunto Hermione.

-Asi, es además asi no sospechan que es un regalo para mi famoso esposo – el dijo Ginny riendo.

-Y porque no te lo dieron cuando viniste en la mañana? – pregunto Hermione.

-Porque todavía no llegaba el paquete – le contesto Ginny. (n/a: que curiosa eres Hermione n/h: lo siento, la curiosidad mato al gato n/a: a croocksancks? O como se escriba n/h: no ¬¬)

-Ah… - dijo Hermione y se puso a ver las medallas de bebes que vendían.

-Aquí esta señorita – le dijo la vendedora sacando el regalo de la cajita – es del tamaño que lo pidió? – pregunto.

-Si, es perfecto – dijo Ginny – mira Hermione el nuevo regalo de Harry – mostrandole un fino reloj de oro con dibujos de snitchs dentro del reloj.

-Cielos Ginny! Esta hermoso – dijo Hermione.

-Si, creo que le gustara – dijo Ginny.

-Pero que no Harry cumple hasta julio? – pregunto Hermione – estamos en octubre.

-Si, tonta, pero no es un regalo de cumpleaños – le dijo Ginny – en dos semanas cumpliremos años de casados –.

-Oh, si, lo recuerdo, entonces estaba embarazada de los gemelos – dijo Hermione recordandolo.

-Si, y ahora estas embarazada de nuevo – dijo Ginny riendo.

-Si – dijo Hermione tocandose el plano vientre que aún tenía.

-Gusta que se lo envuelva? – pregunto la encargada.

-Si por favor – dijo Ginny, en 5 minutos le dieron el reloj con su cajita ya envuelto.

Se quedaron un rato más en el Callejón tomando un café y empezaron a platicar.

-Hoy vi a Neville cuando iba a recojerte – le dijo Ginny a Hermione.

-Si, trabaja en casi el mismo puesto que el mío, pero el se encarga de los magos – dijo Hermione.

-Si, me contó y también me hablo de su esposa – dijo Ginny.

-De Cho? – pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, tienen problemas para tener bebes y adoptaron uno – dijo Ginny.

-Cielos! Quien iba a creer que Cho terminara con Neville después de que cortara con Luna – dijo Hermione.

-Sí, parecía que estaba dispuesta a olvidar a Diggory y a Michael – dijo Ginny.

-Pobre, Cedric de haber sobrevivido hubieran terminado juntos – comentó Hermione, como si recordarló le doliera, pues el día que mataron a Cedric, fue la noche que Voldemort volvió.

-Sí, aún recuerdo esa noche, Harry todavía se estremese cuando alguien lo mensiona enfrente de él – dijo Ginny recordando.

-Recuerdas a Víktor? – pregunto de pronto Hermione.

-Claro que lo recuerdo! Como olvidarlo! Que pasa con él? – dijo Ginny.

-Pues resulta que se casó – dijo Hermione – y esta esperando trillizos.

-Qué? No te lo creo – dijo Ginny.

-Sí, parece que la chava con la que se casó es de Bulgaria y la conoció en un juego – le explicó Hermione…

Y así se pasaron recordando y hablando de todo.

-Creo que es hora de regresar Hermione, no me siento bien – dijo Ginny.

-Sí, vamos a tu casa Ron me ira a recoger ahí – dijo Hermione.

Salieron del Caldero Chorreante y se fueron hacía el Valle de Godric, ya que ente Harry y Ginny y algunos miembros de la Orden, la habían arreglado y perfeccionado.

-Cuesta imaginar que alguna vez estuvo solitaría – dijo Hermione observando la casa.

-Sí, ahora ya no es tetrica, y la hemos ampliado – dijo Ginny – vamos adentro a dejar las bolsas en el cuarto de los nicos.

Y se encaminaron hacía los cuartos de los niños que estaban separados una puerta continua a la otra; una de las puertas era rosa y otra azul con carteles que decían: James y Lily.

-Ya estan decididos esos nombres? – pregunto Hermione llena de bolsas.

-Sí, idea de Harry, creo que es lo mejor – dijo Ginny entrando al cuarto de Lily, Hermione se sorprendio de ver el cuarto completamente arreglado y de rosa.

-Vaya! Te quedo genial! – elogió Hermione.

-Espera ver el de James – dijo Ginny. Y entraron al cuarto de pañales y luego la puerta del cuarto de James.

-Esto lo decoró Harry? – pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, no dejo que entrara hasta que hubiera terminado – dijo Ginny.

-Ginny! Ya estoy aquí! – grito la voz de Harry desde abajo.

-Creo que ya llegaron – dijo Ginny – vamos! – y salieron del cuarto.

-Donde esta Ron? – pregunto Hermione cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras.

-Creo que dijo que iba por el auto – dijo Harry – en un rato vuelve.

-Claro, Ginny, me prestas el baño – dijo Hermione.

-Sí, ya sabes donde esta? – pregunto Ginny.

-Sí – y corrió hacia el baño.

-Como te fue gran auror? – pregunto Ginny a Harry abrazandolo.

-Excelente mi preciosa reportera – dijo Harry acercandose a Ginny por la espalda y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello.

-Ya! Harry! Para! – dijo Ginny.

-No! Hace mucho que no tenemos un rato de intimidad – dijo Harry.

-Sabes que no podemos – dijo Ginny y Harry bufo.

-Y cuando se supone que podremos estar juntos? – pregunto Harry.

-Tendras que esperar 40 días – dijo Ginny.

-QUE? 40 DÍAS? – gritó Harry – porque tanto tiempo? – pregunto triste.

-Para que me recupere del embarazo – dijo Ginny – por favor Harry.

-Es demasiado tiempo – dijo Harry.

-Por favor – dijo Ginny haciendo cara de niña chiquita que quiere un juguete nuevo.

-Esta bien! Creo que soportare 40 días! Peeeeero sufriras las consecuencias de hacerme esperar tanto tiempo – dijo Harry con una mirada entre severa y maliciosa.

-Esta bien! Me arriesgare al dolor – dijo Ginny siguiendole el juego.

-Te estoy hablando enserio Ginevra! – dijo Harry.

-Y yo te estoy diciendo que te complacere en todo – dijo Ginny – ese día sere tu esclava Harry James Potter – le dijo besandolo.

Y siguieron bromeando hasta que Ginny notó que Hermione ya se había tardado mucho.

-No crees que Hermione tarda demasiado? – pregunto Ginny empezando a preocuparse.

-Sí, porque no vas a ver que le pasa? – sugirió Harry.

Y Ginny fue al baño y se detuvo, y toco la puerta – Hermione? – pero no respondió – Hermione! Estas bien? – pregunto desde afuera.

-Gi…ginny – decía una debil Hermione desde adentro.

-Hermione abre la puerta! – dijo Ginny – _Alohomora! _– dijo con la varita y la puerta se abrió dando lugar a una debil y apunto de desmayarse Hermione.

-Gi… ginny… es… es… el… - pero no podía ni hablar.

-Oh por Merlín! Es el bebé! – dijo Ginny ayudandola a sostenerse – HARRY! – gritó Ginny.

Harry escucho el grito de Ginny y fue corriendo desde la cocina.

-Que pasa? – pregunto Harry llegando.

-Es Hermione! Hay que ir a San Mungo de inmediato – dijo Ginny – ayudame con Hermione.

-Pero Ginny, Hermione no puede ni caminar, no la podremos llevar – dijo Harry.

-Tienes razón, llevala al cuarto de huéspedes y llamale a Ron de tu celular, yo llamaré a San Mungo – dijo Ginny.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Hermione hacía el cuarto y Ginny fue hacía el telefonó y marco a San Mungo.

-Sí, necesito que venga un medimago – dijo Ginny – es urgente, peligro de aborto – decía Ginny – Valle de Godric 777 – dijo Ginny dandoles la dirección.

Mientras Ginny, pedía en San Mungo un medimago o un sanador, Harry llamaba a Ron desde su celular.

-Bueno – dijo Ron desde el otro lado.

-En donde diablos estas? – pregunto Harry.

-Voy en camino, porque? – pregunto Ron.

-Porque Hermione esta muy mal – le comunico – ven aquí de inmediato.

Cuando Harry colgó, tocaron la puerta de la casa y eran los de San Mungo y Ginny fue a abrir.

-Esta en el pasillo – dijo Ginny pero Harry venía saliendo del pasillo.

-Por aquí – les indico Harry y los sanadores lo siguieron.

Justo en ese momento apareció Ron – Ginny? Que pasó? – pregunto Ron preocupado – en donde esta?-

Tranquilo, ya la estan atendiendo, esta en el cuarto de huéspedes – dijo Ginny.

Y Ron fue haia el cuarto, cuando entró Harry salió para que él pudiera estar con Hermione.

-Como esta? – pregunto Ginny cuando Harry llegó a la sala.

-Ya la estan estabilizando – dijo Harry abrazandola.

El sanador salió del cuarto y llegó hasta donde Harry y Ginny, curiosamente era el mismo sanador de Ginny.

-Como esta ella doctor? – pregunto Ginny.

-Ya esta mejor, necesita descansar – respondió el doctor Gerard Way – saben si ha estado bajo presión o angustia? – les pregunto.

-No que nosotros sepamos – dijo Ginny viendo a Harry quien nego con la cabeza.

-Pues necesita relajarse si no quiere perder al bebé – dijo Gerard (n/a: porque todos los medicos te sueltan todo sin delicadeza?).

-Tan grave es? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Digamos que, cuando se pone nerviosa, se le baja la presión y el ázucar – dijo Gerard – necesita que la atiendan, es necesario que no vaya a trabajar en un mes, pues todavía no pasa la etapa del peligro – dijo el doctor.

-Descuide, la cuidaremos – le dijo Harry.

-Bien, me retiro, que esten bien, te veo el viernes Ginny – se despidió Gerard.

-Sí, hasta luego – dijo Ginny.

Después de un rato, Ginny estaba demasiado cansada y se fue a acostar pero le dijo a Harry:

-Creo que deberías decirle a Ron que se queden a dormir, yo le presto una pijama a Hermione y tu una a Ron – dijo Ginny parandose del sillón – me esta matando la espalda, voy a dormir – y le dio un beso a Harry.

-Deja voy a avisales – le dijo Harry, fue y les dejo, les llevo las pijamas y subió a su recamara a acostarse y encontro a Ginny dormida.

* * *

eee aqi el capitulo nuevee! jejej sorry por no actualizar pronto pero ia entre a la prepa, y es verdaderamente estresante los primeros dias, asi que aun no se si actualizare pronto, aun no tengo el final de este fic, pues me eh puesto a trabajar en otros, jeje espero que los lean, el proximo fic que subire es sobre James y Lily, y otro sobre Bella y Voldemort, uhhh este ultimo esta muuuuuuuy bueno, jeje se me ocurrio cuando venia llegando de vacaciones, la playa te sirve para relajarte y darte ideas jijiji, saludoooooooos a todos... y gracias por los post, Merlín les de para mas! jaja byeeeeee

REVIEWS! PLSSS!

ClaudiaPotter


	10. Recuerdas el Departamento de Misterios

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros. **

**Como me enamore de Harry Potter**

**Capitulo 10 – Recuerdas el Departamento de Misterios?**

Al día siguiente Ron decidió aparecerse en su casa e ir por un poco de ropa para él y para Hermione, también para bañarse y cambiarse, se despidió de Hermione y se fue junto con Harry. Ron le dijo a Hermione que él avisaba en el ministerio y que él pedía el mes. Ginny fue a darle el desayuno a Hermione.

-Knock! Knock! – tocaron la puerta.

-Se puede? – pregunto Ginny abriendola.

-Claro! Acabo de despertar – le dijo Hermione.

-Como estas? – pregunto Ginny – te traje el desayuno – y le puso la charola en la cama – ayer nos diste un buen susto.

-Gracias Ginny! – agradeciendole la comida – siento mucho lo que paso ayer, pero ya estoy mejor – y le sonrio.

-No importa – la tranquilizo Ginny – mi casa es tu casa, asi que si ocupas quedarte mas tiempo, para mi y para Harry sería un placer, además ya me hacía falta un poco de compañía femenina, y no los mimos de Harry – le dijo riendo.

-Gracias, pero de todas maneras, yo creo que en cuanto este mejor regreso a mi casa, tu pronto daras a luz y no necesitas descansar -.

-Eso es lo de menos – le dijo Ginny – oye Hermione, que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada? – le pregunto.

-Preocupada? Quien esta preocupada? – dijo Hermione haciendose la loca y empezo a comer el desayuno.

-No te hagas la tonta, que conmigo no te queda – le dijo Ginny – se que te pasa algo, el doctor nos lo dijo, que es lo que te pone tan tensa? -.

-Ay Ginny, es que… no te lo puedo decir – le dijo Hermione.

-Que es? Tienes problemas con Ron? –.

-No, no, nada de eso – negó Hermione – Ron no sabe nada, pero… bueno esta bien, te lo contaré pero prometeme que no le diras a nadie – le dijo Hermione.

-Si, lo prometo, cuentame que es lo que pasa – le sugirió Ginny.

-Bueno… recuerdas el Departamento de Misterios? –.

-Claro que lo recuerdo – le dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño – pero que tiene que ver?-.

-Pues hace mas o menos una semana…

** FLASH BACK **

Hermione empezó a relatar.

"_Pues hace una semana, yo estaba en mi oficina arreglando unos asuntos que tenia pendientes, cuando de repente vi pasar a Kingsey rumbo a la oficina de Neville, que quedá a lado de la mía, claro siempre dejo la puerta abierta como escuche que comenzaban a hablar me levante para cerrarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, paso Moody y luego vi pasar a Lupin, cosa que me extraño pues según yo Lupin estaba en España con Tonks y su hija, me quede detrás de la puerta para ver si alcanzaba a escuchar, y parecían muy nerviosos sobre algo, pero estaban hablando en voz algo baja, así que busque en mi escritorio unas orejas extensibles y cuando las encontre deje que se desenrollaran y me puse a escuchar, y lo que escuche me dejo en un completo shock!._

"_-Estas seguro Kingsey? – pregunto la voz de Lupin con nerviosismo._

"_-Claro que estoy seguro! Pero no podemos comprovarlo hasta que no tengamos una prueba – le dijo Kingsey._

"_-Pero como es posible? – pregunto Neville._

"_-Fue el único que lo ha pasado aún estando vivo. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que hay del otro lado, ni siquiera lo sabía Dumbledore. Lo único que sabemos es que entró y no volvio a salir – dijo Moody._

"_-Ya hablaron con McGonagall? – pregunto Neville._

"_-Sí, ya esta informada, pero al igual que nosotros no tiene ni idea de cómo sucedió – dijo Kingsey._

"_De que demonios hablan? – me pregunte mientras escuchaba._

"_-Creen, que deberíamos decirle a alguien más? – pregunto Neville._

"_-No, no hasta no estar seguros – dijo Lupin._

"_-Tenemos que investigar eso Remus, no me da buena espina – dijo la voz ronca de Moody – y no comentes nada con Tonks, podría alterarse._

"_-Si, por supuesto, no le diré nada – dijo Remus._

"_-Bien, pues ya nos reuniremos mañana – dijo Kingsey._

"_Al principio no entendí nada, solo escuche que hablaban de alguien que había traspasado algo y que no sabían que era lo que había adentro, también me extrañó que mensionaran a Dumbledore, todo era muy confusó y me fui al baño, ahí me puse a atar cabos y no me gustó la idea que encontre._

"_Entonces fui a interrogar a Neville, sabía que él lo diría todo, es fácil de manipular._

"_-Hola Hermione – me saludo Neville al entrar a su cubiculo._

"_-Hola Neville – lo salude – podríamos hablar? – dije._

"_-Claro Hermione, que sucede? – me pregunto._

"_-Mira, no era mi intención, pero escuche parte de la conversación que sostuvieron Moody, Kingsey, Lupin y tú – le dije._

"_-Que? – dijo Neville – escuchaste una conversación privada – dijo Neville._

"_-Fue sin querer – le dije – pero no escuche toda la conversación._

"_-Menos mal, pues lo siento Hermione no puedo decirte que…- pero lo interrumpí._

"_-Se que hablaban de él – le dije enseñandole una foto._

"_-Co…como su… supiste? – me pregunto asombrado._

"_-No fue difícil saberlo – le dije._

"_-Mira te lo voy a decir, pero no vayas a decir a nadie Hermione – me dijo – es algo no confidencial del ministerio._

"_-Esta bien – le dije pero cruze mis dedos por detrás._

"_-Pues, resulta que ayer paso algo asombrante en el Departamento de Misterios. Moody realizaba un trabajo especial sobre el rastro de Morgana y accidentalmente dio a la sala del arco y vio algo sumamente extraño. Una mano se asomó por el arco, pero no estan seguros de que sea de él. Moody trato de ver con su ojo mágico, pero fue imposible, entonces le comentó a Lupin, Kingsey y McGonagall – me comentó – pero cabe la posibilidad de que sea él, porque ha sido el único que ha atravezado el arco, aún estando vivo – dijo Neville._

"_Así quedó y después me puse a pensar y el miércoles llego un ejemplar del Profeta Ministerial _(n/a: es que había una edición especial para los trabajadores del Ministerio, cachan pero Harry no la resivía) _y venía una nota confirmandoló._

"_Un extraño insidente ocurrió el día Lunes de la semana pasada en el Departamento de Misterios. Después de casi 10 años desde que Sirius Black cayó a través del arco de la muerte, que aún sigue siendo un misterio, en la tarde del Lunes, mientras el auror Alastor Moody, mejor conocido como Ojoloco, realizaba investigaciones sobre alguna pista de Morgana (la temible amiga de-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado) estaba investigando cuando accidentamente dio a la sala del velo de la muerte. Cuando se acercó al arco para observarlo algo misteriosamente sospechoso pasó, la mano de un hombre, quien se cree sea el mismisimo Black, aunque nada esta todavía claro…_

"_No pude acabar de leer el artículo, estaba totalmente impactada"._

** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Ginny no hablo, ni la interrumpió mientras Hermione hablaba, solo se limito a escucharla y observarla con atención, estaba totalmente asombrada, hasta que por fin hablo.

-Me estas diciendo – dijo Ginny – que existe la posibilidad de que Sirius este… vivo? – le pregunto.

-Eso parece – dijo Hermione – pero por favor, prometeme que no le dirás nada a Harry.

-Pero Hermione! – dijo Ginny – yo nunca le he ocultado nada a Harry -.

-Por favor, prometemelo – dijo Hermione con voz desesperada.

-Esta bien Hermione – dijo por fin – te lo prometo.

-Oh Gracias Ginny – y la abrazó.

-Pero como es posible después de tantos años – dijo Ginny.

-Pues nadie sabe exactamente que ocurre cuando lo atraviesas – dijo Hermione – menos si se sabe que esa persona estaba vivo cuando lo atravezó – y tomo un poco de jugo. (n/a: recuerden que estaba desayunando y recuerden que es una glotona porque esta embarazada xD).

-Pues, si regresa – dijo Ginny – no se como pueda reaccionar Harry – dijo algo temerosa.

-No le podemos decir nada – dijo Hermione – no por ahora.

Después de desayunar, Ginny se fue a bañar y luego ayudo a Hermione que aún estaba debil y Hermione le ayudo a alistar todo para el viernes.

* * *

Eh vuelto y aqui les dejo el capitulo 10 ahora si saben que era lo que le preocupaba a Herms! jejeje gracias por los reviews! leean mi otra historia plss!

byee

atte

ClaudiaPotter


	11. Nuevos miembros en la familia

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros. **

Como me enamore de Harry Potter

Capitulo 11 – Nuevos miembros en la familia.

La semana había pasado demaciado tranquila para Ginny y Harry, éste trabajaba hasta tarde para pedir una licencia de una semana para ayudar a Ginny, en los primeros días con los bebés. Hermione ya estaba en su casa y ya no había peligro de aborto. Así llegamos hasta el viernes en la madrugada, Ginny se movía mucho pues no podría dormir. Y aquí esta la razón de su "mala" noche…

-Harry – lo llamó Ginny.

-Mmm… zZzZz… - seguía dormido.

-Harry! – llamó más fuerte.

-Qué? Que pasa? – dijo Harry asustado.

-Ya es hora! – dijo Ginny poniendo cara de dolor.

-Qué? Ya vienen en camino? – pregunto Harry (n/a: no Harry, solamente te levanto porque quería platicar contigo y poner cara de dolor ¬¬)

-Si! Harry llamá al doctor – dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba.

Harry inmediatamente bajo las escaleras como un rayo y llamó al Doctor Way.

-Sí? – preguntaron del otro lado.

-Eh… Doctor Way? Habla Harry Potter, el esposo de Ginny – dijo Harry.

-Ah… sí, sí, lo recuerdo, que pasA? – pregunto el Doctor Way.

-Ginny ya va a dar a luz – dijo Harry muy nervioso – le empezaron las contracciones.

-Llevala inmediatamente a San Mungo, no utilizes la aparición, ni polvos flu – dijo el Doctor Way.

-Esta bien, entonces lo veo haya – dijo Harry y colgó el telefono.

Volvio a subir las escaleras como rayo y se cambio devolada, se había puesto lo primero que encontro: unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa del concierto de los Rolling Stones Tour 2006 (n/a: A Bigger Bang! Haha, ok no ¬¬).

-Vamos Ginny, te ayudó – dijo Harry ayudandola a bajar las escaleras – ya tienes todo? – preguntó.

-Sí, pero la maleta esa en el cuarto de huéspedes – dijo Ginny.

-Esta bien, espera dentro del carro, deja voy a buscarla – y fue hacia el cuarto y como no tenía tiempo alzó su varita y dijo – Accio maleta! – y una maleta mediana voló hacia él.

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, fue hacia el carro, hecho la maleta en la cajuela y partieron hacía San Mungo.

Cuando llegaron Ginny tenía más contracciones y se la llevaron a un cuarto. Harry aprovecho ese tiempo y llamó a Hermione y le explicó la situación, Hermione dijo que ella le avizaba a los demás. Minutos después la enfermera llamó a Harry y le dijo que podía pasar a ver a su esposa, que todavía le faltaba tiempo para que se dilatara completamente.

Cuando entró al cuarto se sentó al lado de Ginny y ella estaba sedada levemente para controlar el dolor de las contracciones. Estuvo unos minutos y se fue a comprar un café y le dio un beso en la frente, cuando salió del cuarto le sorprendió ver a toda la familia Weasley con Draco y Luna. Los saludó y contó a Molly, quien entró al cuarto junto con Hermione y Luna para hacerle compañía. Harry, Draco y Ron iban a la cafetería.

Regresando, Molly salió del cuarto y le dijo que seguía tranquila y luego se escucho un grito.

-AHHHHHHHHH! – era la voz de Ginny.

Harry entro corriendo al cuarto, seguido de él entro el Doctor y la sanadora.

-Bien Ginny, ya es hora – dijo y la movieron en una camilla.

-Tranquila linda, estare contigo – dijo Harry.

-Señor Potter, pongase esto – y le dio una bata azul, con un gorro del mismo color y un tapabocas.

Luego de unos minutos Harry entró al quirófano y ahí Ginny ya estaba lista, se colocó atrás de ella y le tomo una mano.

-Vamos Ginny, cuando te diga vas a pujar muy fuerte – dijo el Doctor – lista? Cuando cuente tres – dijo – uno, dos, ahora Ginny!.

-AHHHHH! – grito Ginny pujando con todas sus fuerzas y apretando la mano de Harry. Cuando termino respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Vamos Gin, respira, tu puedes linda – la animó Harry.

-Bien Ginny, vas muy bien – dijo el Doctor – cuando vuelva a decir ahora volveras a pujar, entendido? – Ginny asintió con la cabeza – AHORA!

-AHHH! – grito Ginny de nuevo – No puedo, no puedo! – dijo llorando.

-Tranquila Ginny, yo se que puedes – le tranquilizaba Harry.

-Sí, vamos Ginny, ya veo la cabeza de un bebé – dijo el Doctor – puja.

-AHHHHH! – volvió a gritar y luego se escucho el llanto de un bebe.

-Cuña! Cuña! - (n/a: xD! No se como describir el llanto de un bebé, no me maten)

-Es un niño – dijo el Doctor.

Harry y Ginny lloraban de felicidad.

-Es… es igualito a mi – dijo Harry.

-Es muy lindo – dijo Ginny.

-Vamos Ginny aún falta uno, respira unos momentos, cuando vuelva a decirte vas a pujar con todo, me entendiste? – dijo el Doctor y ella asintió con la cabeza – Ahora! – dijo el Doctor.

-AHHHHH! – gritó Ginny por cuarta ocasión, pero pujo con todo.

-Bien Ginny, bien, ya veo la cabeza ahora vuelve a pujar – dijo el Doctor.

-AHHH! – volvió a pujar y por segunda ocasión, se escucho el llanto de un nuevo bebé.

-Es una niña – dijo el Doctor.

-Es… es… pelirroja – dijo Harry – igualita a ti amor – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Son tan lindos – dijo Ginny igual de emocionada y llorando como cocodrilo.

-Ahora te sedaremos Ginny, para que descanses, hiciste un gran trabajo, cuando despiertes podrás estar con tus bebes, Felicidades! – dijo el Doctor y salió.

Harry salió con dos bebés en los brazos y con una sonrisa todos los Weasley, Draco y Luna lo vieron atravez de una ventana de cristal, estaban felices y la Señora Weasley lloraba abrazada de su marido, al igual que Hermione.

-Mira Ron, es una niña pelirroja – dijo Hermione.

-El primer Weasley con el pelo negro –observó Draco fijandose en el niño.

Después la enfermera se los llevo y los pusieron en los cuneros. Harry fue a verlos y los observo, ahí estaban, tan chiquitos y durmiendo. Así lo encontraron Draco y Ron.

-Facinante, no es verdad? – pregunto Ron con una sonrisa a su compañero y amigo de toda la vida.

-Si, es sorprendente – dijo Harry feliz.

-Bueno, Potter, felicidades, ya eres papá – dijo Draco y lo felicitó con un abrazo, al igual que Ron.

-Gracias, ahora solo faltan ustedes – les dijo.

-Nunca olvidare cuando nacieron Daniel y Dave – dijo ron (n/a: recuerden que tiene gemelos).

-Es una experiencia maravillosa – opinó Harry.

-Bueno, no sigan, me pongo nostalgico y nervioso – dijo Draco.

Después los Weasley se fueron a descansar y Harry se quedo dormido apoyado en la cama de Ginny. Cuando está despertó lo vio ahí dormido y sonrió.

-Harry despierta – dijo Ginny.

-Como estas? – le pregunto mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Cansada, pero no más que tú – le dijo – porque no te vas a descansar?.

-Lo haré, tu mamá dijo que vendría a cuidarte y mientras voy y me baño – dijo Harry.

-Ya trajeron a los bebés? – pregunto Ginny impaciente.

-No, ya estan en los cuneros, los iban a traer cuando te despertaras, ya n deben de tardar – dijo Harry y como si tuviera voz de profeta en ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro la sanadora con dos cunas.

-Aquí les traigo a sus hijos - dijo la sanadora.

Y dejo las cunas al lado de la cama de Ginny.

-Pasamelos Harry – dijo Ginny.

-Son muy lindos – dijo Harry cuando le pasaba a Lily (la bebe pelirroja) y el cargaba a James (el bebé con pelo negro azabache) y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que esperabas, tiene a los padres mas atractivos del mundo – dijo Ginny.

Y sorpresivamente para Ginny, Harry empezó a llorar en silencio, escena que conmovió a Ginny.

-Harry, estas bien? – le pregunto.

-Si, es solo que… estoy muy feliz – dijo Harry cargando a James.

-Yo también Harry, soy muy feliz contigo, y ahora con nuestros hijos – le dijo Ginny.

-Gracias Gin! – dijo Harry.

-Porque me das las gracias? – le pregunto Ginny.

-Por ser parte de esto, por formar parte de mi vida feliz – le dijo Harry y le dio un beso.

Volvió a entrar la enfermera con un tablero de anotaciones.

-Disculpen, no hemos anotado los nombres de los bebés – les dijo Helena – como quieren que se llame el niño? – les pregunto.

-James Arthur Potter Weasley – dijo Harry.

-Muy bien – dijo Helena anotando el nombre – y la niña? – les volvió a preguntar.

-Lilian Molly Potter Weasley – dijo Ginny.

-Perfecto! – dijo anotando el dato – Muchas felicidades Señor y Señora Potter – y salió del cuarto.

Harry voltió con Ginny y le dijo:

-No sabía que quisieras que llevara el nombre de tu madre – le dijo Harry.

-Es lo más justo, llevan nuestros segundos nombres y los nombres de sus abuelos – le dijo Ginny.

Después de eso, Ginny les dio de comer a sus hijos y después de que alimentara a Lily, le dio a James. Harry solo la veía, el estaba sentado en el sillón y se quedó dormido. Así lo encontró Molly.

-Harry, ya llegue – le avisó sonriendole – ve y descansa un poco, yo cuidaré de Ginny – le dijo.

Harry se talló los ojos y le dijo:

-Muchas Gracias Molly, te veo al rato cariño y le dio un beso a Ginny que tenía a James en sus brazos – hasta luego campeón – le dijo al bebé.

-Descansa Harry – le dijo Ginny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Aquí les dejo el capitulo 11, ya por fin nacieron los miembros de los Potter! esperen el proximo capitulo, mas interesante! muchas gracias por los reviews! mil gracias a todos! enserio! gracias totales!

También les quiero informar que acabo de subir una historia nueva, de un solo capitulo, se llama La noche que cambio nuestras vidas, por favor leanla y dejen reviews! tambíén lean la de El hada y el mago, ese es un songfic! leanlos plss!

y ya tengo preparada otra historia pero la subire cuando termine esta!

esperenlo! muy pronto!

chaus!

atte

claudiapotter (knockturnalley7)

p.d. visiten mi flog de harry potter: http/ )


	12. Aprendiendo a cuidar bebés

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers (Todos excepto los mios claro esta)**

**Como me enamore de Harry Potter**

**Capitulo 12** – **Aprendiendo a cuidar bebés.**

Harry llegó a su casa y tomó una siesta, aproximadamente a las 4:00p.m. del sabado, se levantó y se dio un baño, paso al Callejón Diagon a comprar unos tulipanes lilas que eran los favoritos de Ginny. Después se apareció en San Mungo y fue directo al cuarto de Ginny. Ella estaba durmiendo y Molly también así que decidió comprarle otra cosa a Ginny, sabía que le encantaban los peluches así que decidió subir a la quinta planta y comprar un oso mediano, ya solucionaria el tamaño. Justo cuando regresaba al cuarto, Molly iba saliendo del cuarto con cara somnolienta.

-Harry! – dijo Molly sobresaltada – ya estas aquí -.

-Sí, Molly vaya a descansar, yo cuido a Ginny – dijo Harry.

-Sí, sí, en la noche vendrán los demás – dijo a Harry.

-Yo los atenderé – dijo Harry sonriendo – Ginny sigue dormida? – pregunto.

Molly asintió mientras bostezaba.

-Gracias! – dijo Harry – ahora vaya a descansar que lo necesita – le dijo amablemente.

Harry entró al cuarto y saco su varita apuntando al oso dijo – Engorgio! – y el oso se hizo de un tamaño demasiado grande, justo en ese momento Ginny estaba despertando y Harry se puso a un lado de la cama y le puso el ramo en las manos al peluche, el lo sostenía de atrás, quería darle una sorpresa.

Ginny abrio los ojos y vio un oso gigante con un ramo de flores (tulipanes lila) y Ginny sonrio.

-Son para mi? (n/a: no son para el vecino) – pregunto emocionada, el oso asintió con la cabeza – Harry! – dijo riendo.

-Hola princesa! – la saludo Harry – como estas? – le pregunto mientras ponía el oso en el sillón.

-Mejor – dijo Ginny sentandose – a que hora traen a los bebés? – preguntó.

-No deben de tardar – dijo Harry – Hoy llegan Tonks y Remus – le informó.

-Enserio? Que bien – dijo Ginny.

En ese momento entró la sanadora con dos cunas – aquí les traigo a sus hijos – y salió del cuarto.

Harry rapidamente fue hacia la cuna para observalos.

-Harry, pasame a Lily para darle de comer – le dijo Ginny. Harry quien aún no sabía como cargar un bebé se la paso temeroso y le dio en beso en la frente.

James seguía dormido, parecía que estaban sincronizados. Cuando teminó de darle de comer James se levanto. Entró Hermione que venía a visitar a Ginny.

-Hola! Se puede? – preguntó asomando la cabeza.

-Claro Hermione pasa! – dijo Ginny.

-Hola Ginny! Hola Harry – los saludo.

-Hola Herms! – dijo Harry.

Hermione se acerco hasta la cama de Ginny.

-Oh, podría cargarla? – pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, toma – dijo Ginny pasandole a Lily, esta al principio hizo cara de querer llorar pero Hermione comenzó a hablarle.

-Hola primor, yo soy tu tía Hermione – le dijo a Lily – oh, esta ta linda – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry sonreía, sus hijos eran hermosos.

La bebé pronto se quedó dormida y la pusó en la cama, Ginny le pidió a Harry que le pasara a James y como este no sabía cargar bebés Hermione le enseño.

-No Harry, así no, tienes que sostenerle la cabeza – cuando por fin lo pudó cargar, James se despertó.

-Hola campeón! – dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la frente y se lo pasó a Ginny.

Cuando terminó de comer al instant se quedó dormido.

Justo en ese momento entró Ron con una caja de chocolates de Madame Pudipié.

-Hola hermanita! – le dijo Ron dandole un beso en la mejilla – hola amor! – le dijo a a Hermione besandola – Hola Harry y le dio la mano – Hermanita te traje estos chocolates, según se, tus favoritos – le dijo Ron.

-Gracias Ronnie! – dijo Ginny.

-Vaya! El primer Weasley sin pelo rojo – dijo Ron observando a James.

-Sí, y el primer Potter sin el pelo negro – dijo Harry refiriendose a Lily.

-Ya saben de que colr tienen los ojos? – pregunto Hermione.

-Pues se les ven azules verdosos – dijo Ginny – según el Doctor son verdes, con el tiempo se les notará más – explicó.

-Oye Ron, no sabes si Remus vendrá al hospital – le pregunto Harry a Ron.

-Eh… pues llegaron ayer y hoy fui a la oficina a recoger unos papeles y ví a Remus, pero me dijo que primero buscaran con quién quedarse – le dijo Ron no muy convencido al principio.

-Ah, bien – dijo Harry – que has sabido de…

Ginny y Hermione…

-Hay Ginny! Que lindos están – dijo Hermione sonriendo con un instinto maternal.

-Sí, son hermosos – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Oye Ginny – dijo Hermione bajando la voz y mirando de reojo a Harry y Ron – no le has contado nada a Harry sobre lo que te conte el otro día verdad? – le pregunto.

Ginny miro de reojo a Harry antes de contestar – No Hermione, no le he dicho nada – dijo Ginny.

-Ah, bien – dijo Hermione aliviada.

-Has sabido algo más? – le pregunto Ginny.

-Pues ayer llegaron a Londres, y Ron se fue al Ministerio y ahí se lo encontró, y le contó lo que yo te conte a ti, Ron no me quiso contar nada más, pero parece que también le avisaron a Draco.

-Hermione no se cuanto más podré soportar sin decirle nada a Harry! – dijo Ginny – tengo miedo de su reacción.

-No creo que… - dijo Hermione pero en ese momento iban entrando Draco y Luna interrumpiendo a Hermione.

-Potter, Ron – dijo Draco saludandolos.

-Hola Harry! Hola Ron – saludo Luna.

-Hola Ginny, Hermione! – dijo Draco – Felicidades Ginny! – dijo felicitandola.

-Gracias Draco – dijo Ginny.

-Hola chicas! – saludo Luna.

Los chicos decidieron salir a la cafetería pues Inglaterra jugaba contra Portugal en los cuartos de final del mundial de quidditch en Alemania.

Las chicas se quedaron solas y por fin pudieron hablar tranquilas sin la preocupación de que Harry las escuchara.

-Luna estas bien? Te noto algo preocupada – le dijo Ginny a Luna.

-No, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que… Draco me contó algo que no me esperaba – dijo Luna.

-Que fue lo que te contó para que te pusieras así? – le pregunto Hermione.

Luna miro dudativa a Ginny, pues no sabía si esta sabía lo de Sirius.

-Pues… me contó algo sobre el Departamento de Misterios y sobre… - pero Ginny termino la oración por ella.

-Y sobre Sirius Black – dijo Ginny, y Luna la miró sorprendida – tranquila, Hermione me lo contó, puedes hablar con tranquilidad, no le dire nada a Harry el no lo sabe – la tranquilizo.

-Pues me contó que Remus les dijo a él y a Ron sobre el plan de rescate – dijo Luna.

-Entonces ya se comprobó que si es realmente él? – pregunto Ginny.

-Parece que sí, al menos estan seguros, y pues, Remus y Tonks, van a ir a su casa para hablar con Harry, el equipo de rescate son miembros de la Orden, y todo es a escondidas del Ministerio – le contó Luna.

-Ron forma parte del escuadron no es cierto? – pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, Draco también, parece que los demás son Ojoloco, Remus, el Señor Weasley y Kingsey, claro y si se les une Harry – les comentó Luna.

Ginny miro casí inconcientemente a sus bebés con miedo de que si Harry se enteraba que ella le guardo ese secreto, la podría dejar.

-Tranquila Gin, yo le diré a Remus que tu ya lo sabías, para que no la vaya a regar, enfrente de Harry y tu no tengas problemas – le dijo Hermione.

-Gracias Herms! – dijo Ginny sonriendo más aliviada – por cierto a Harry se le ocurrió una idea, quiere hacer una fiesta de bienvenida en la casa, para los bebés dentro de una semana, cuando me den de alta y que pueda descansar unos días – les contó a Hermione y a Luna – no es nada formal, pero Harry quiere que vayan presentables -.

-No hay problema – dijo Luna – siempre y cuando permita que el Quisquilloso lo publique – bromeó y las tres chicas empezaron a reir.

Ginny seguía recibiendo visitas, amigos del colegio, su familia y mucha gente más. Al día siguiente el Doctor dio de alta a Ginny y le dijo que ya podía irse a su casa.

Era de noche y Harry y Ginny ya estaban dormidos, los bebés parecían haberse quedado dormidos también, pero a las 3:30 a.m. pareciese que los bebés se habían puesto de acuerdo pues inmediatamente empezaron a escuchar los llantos los bebés (n/a: de esos monitores que parecen Walkie Talkie para bebés).Ginny se levantó de golpe al escucharlos, Harry también.

-No quieres que te ayude? – le pregunto a Ginny.

-No Harry, descansa, yo voy – dijo Ginny y se levantó y fue hacía el cuarto de los bebés que por mientras compartían un solo cuarto – que tienen mis tesoros? – les preguntaba.

Cargo a Lily, pero James empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Ginny se pusó muy nerviosa, cuando tranquilizó a Lily y la puso en su cuna y cargo a James, Lily volvía a llorar.

Harry no se pudo volver a dormir pues escuchaba a los bebés llorar y a Ginny calmarlos, se levantó y fue al cuarto de los bebés. Cuando entró Ginny ya estaba llorando de desesperación.

-Tranquila Ginny – le dijo Harry – haber te ayudo – y cargo a James en sus brazos, inmediatamente los bebés se calmaron y después de 5 minutos se quedaron dormidos y los devolvieron a la cuna.

-Creo que heredaron el carácter de mis padres – dijo Harry a Ginny bajito mientras la abrazaba.

-Harry – le llamó Ginny – siempre estaras a mi lado, cuidandome a mi y a los bebés? – le pregunto.

-Pero que dices? Por supuesto que sí – le dijo Harry ya en su cuarto – por que lo preguntas?.

-No, lo sé, necesitaba preguntartelo –dijo Ginny – pase lo que pase? – volvía a preguntar.

-Claro que sí Ginny, ustedes son lo que más amo en esta vida – le dijo Harry y Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó y se acomodó en su pecho – será mejor dormir antes de que vuelvan a despertar – dijo Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa a todoss! lo siento si me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero esque la escuela me tiene ocupada, jejeje, bueno pues aqui les dejo el capitulo 12, ya casi casi tengo el final solo me faltan unos cuantos capitulos, ehmm.. quiero decirles, que en la semana que viene tal ves no pueda actualizar porque son examenes y ps me tengo que poner a estudiar, pero pasando la semana les dejare el proximo capitulo, palabra de merodeador! jajaja tambien les quiero decir que subi una nueva historia, de one-shoot, se llama **La noche que cambio nuestras vidas **trata sobre la noche que mataron a los potter, peero desde el punto de vista de Canuto (Sirius) y lo que vivió mientras estubo en Azkaban bueno hay lo leen, dejen reviews! en este y en la otra historia, tambien les quiero contar que ya tengo muy avanzada una historia sobre Lily y James, y los Merodeadores, y también otra que es una sorpresa! esperanlas porque estan muy buenas! ejejeje y tambien lean** la historia del Hada y el mago** plssssss!

Otra cosa mariposa, mañana por fin vuelve ya que vuelva seguire subiendo las historias ahí por si las quieren leer, mi sobrenombre en Fanautores es:** claudiapotter** para que entren y vean mis historias...

.. un saludo a todos!

R-E-V-I-E-W-S-!

atte

**claudiapotter (knockturnalley7)**


	13. Visita de Tonks y Remus, la cena y mas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros.**

**Como me enamore de Harry Potter**

**By: Knockturnalley7**

**Capitulo 13 – La visita de Tonks y Remus, la cena y una desagradable noticia.**

Como Harry habìa pedido licencia para ayudarle la primera semana a Ginny. Harry no se le habìa olvidado que el dìa que dieron a Ginny de alta era el dìa de su aniversario y ya tenìa el regalo preparado, Ginny estaba igual, desde hacìa una semana lo tenìa listo. En la tarde mientras Ginny se bañaba, Harry saco su regalo, una cajita roja de piel y la escondio cuando Ginny estuvo lista, Harry le dio su regalo.

-Ginny, no se sì lo recuerdas, pero el dìa que te dieron de alta era nuestro aniversario – le dijo Harry – lo olvidamos por completo!.

-Lo se Harry, pero es que la emocion de James y Lily nos dejo bloqueados – dijo Ginny – ademàs yo no lo olvide y compre tu regalo – y saco de su buro una cajita color azul – toma abrelo! – le alento.

Harry abriò la cajita y se quedò sin habla, el reloj era de oro y tenìa una snitch que volaba.

-Cielos Ginny! Gracias! Esta muy padre – y le dio un beso de agradeciemiento (n/a: si asi fueran los agradeciemientos, yo me meresco uno por escribir la historia no creen? xD!).

-Que bueno que te gusto – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Pues yo tambièn tengo un regalo para tì – le dijo Harry y saco la cajita color rojo – abrelo!.

Ginny lo abriò lentamente y se quedò igual que Harry mometos antes – Esta hermosisisima – le dijo Ginny, el regalo era una cadenita de oro, tenìa un dije de una niña en oro seguìda de la niña estaba una H y una G entrelazadas, que le eran extrañadamente familiares, y al lado de la G venìa un dije de un niño en oro tambièn.

Harry sonriò – Fue idea de Hermione, Draco, Ron y Luna, todos cooperaron con alguna idea – le dijo – Hermione fue la de la idea de entrelazar el dije de nuestras iniciales con el dije de los niños.

-Quieres decir que el dije de en medio, es el que me diste cuando…- no podìa continuar.

-Cuando me fuì a pelear con Voldemor – le completo Harry, ese dije se lo habìa dado un dìa antes que partiera en la búsqueda de los Horrorcruxes y le hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara jamàs se lo quitaria y el le prometiò volver para estar juntos, ambas promesas se cumplieron y ahora se veìa su felicidad reflejada.

-Gracias Harry – y lo beso, que al principio empezo tierno, pero fue subiendo de intensidad y fue empujandola a la cama y la acosto poniendose arriba de ella – no Harry, no podemos – lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Harry bufo, justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

-Te salvo la campana – le dijo Harry – yo voy – y bajo las escaleras. Cuando abriò la puerta se sorprendio al ver a Tonks y Remus con la pequeña Elizabeth (n/a: la hija de estos dos) en los brazos de su licantropo padre – Remus, Tonks! Que gusto! – dijo abriendoles la puerta para que pasaran – pasen!, pasen! Estan en su casa – les dijo.

-Como estas Harry? – pregunto Tonks – te importarìa prestarnos tu cuarto de huéspedes para acostar a Elì?

-Claro pasa – le contesto Harry – ya supieron la noticia? – les pregunto a Tonks y Remus cuando esta volviò, ellos se tensaron – ya somos padres! – les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sì, si nos enteramos el dìa que llegamos a Londres – dijo Remus màs aliviado – FELICIDADES! – y lo abrazò.

-Gracias, pero no somos los unicos – les dijo – Ron y Hermione tambien seran padres, Draco y Luna tambien – les comento.

-Cielos que bien! – dijo Tonks – por cierto Harry, en donde esta Ginny? – le pregunto.

-Esta arriba, dandoles de comer a James y Lily – le dijo Harry.

-A quien? – pregunto Remus atragantandose con la saliva.

-James y Lily, mis hijos – le dijo Harry.

-Le pusiste como tus padres? – pregunto Tonks.

-Sì, fue una idea que tuvimos, tienen los nombres de sus respectivos abuelos – le comento Harry.

-Podemos ver a Ginny? – le pregunto Remus.

-Claro, vamos! – y lo siguieron hasta el cuarto – por cierto que bueno que estan aquì, mañana daremos una fiesta de bienvenida de los niños – le dijo Harry – por supuesto estan invitados.

-Que bien – comento Tonks.

-Ginny? – pregunto Harry tocando la puerta – ya estan aquì Remus y Tonks, quieren verlos – le dijo.

-Pasen! – dijo Ginny alegremente.

-Felicidades Ginny! – le dijo Tonks abrazandola.

-Gracias!, que alegrìa verlos – le dijo a Remus y a Tonks.

Tonks y Ginny se quedaron platicando sobre el parto de ambas y de cómo cuidarlos y lo que es mejor (n/a: lo que siempre platican las mujeres cuando acaban de tener bebès, tipico de nosotras, bueno yo no tengo hijos, pero cuando mi prima dio a luz, sus amigas tambien acababan de parir e iban a visitarla y era de lo unico que hablaban). Remus y Harry se salieron al jardìn a platicar.

-Y cuentame Remus ya tienen donde quedarse? – le pregunto Harry.

-No, aùn no – le dijo Remus – aun no encontramos hotel.

-Hotel? De que hablas? Pueden quedarse aquí – le dijo Harry.

-No quisieramos ser una molestìa, Ginny se acaba de aliviar y… - pero lo interrumpiò Harry.

-Y estaremos encantados de que de queden con nosotros – le dijo.

-Lo dices enserio? – le pregunto Remus – Bueno le dire a Tonks – le dijo Remus mas aliviado, por lo menos ya tenìa donde pasar la noche ya se preocuparia al dìa siguiente del verdadero motivo por el cual fue a Londres – se dijo a si mismo.

Al día siguiente los bebes se despertaron de nuevo a las 3:20 am despertando de golpe a Harry y Ginny, como Ginny le estaba enseñando a Harry todo sobre los bebes, este le acompañaba siempre que se levantaban, aparte Ginny no podía sola con el trabajo.

-Pero si ya comieron porque no se calman? – pregunto un ya, desesperado Harry cargando a James llevandolo de un lado a otro, y este lloraba desesperado.

-Creo, Harry, que el problema no es la comida si no lo que desecharon – le dijo Ginny quien cargaba a Lily, quien también lloraba igual que James.

-Quieres decir… que tendremos que cambiarles los pañales? – pregunto asustado.

-Si, ya va siendo hora de que aprendas – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – además no es tan difícil – y fueron al cuarto de los pañales – primeramente tenemos que quitarles el mameluco – le dijo a Harry mientras les quitaban la ropa – luego hay que sacarles las piernas – le sacaron las piernitas – luego desabrochamos el pañal – lo desabrocharon…

-Uff! James! Que comiste? Te estas pudriendo hijo! – dijo Harry haciendo cara de asco mientras los bebes lo miraban sonriendo como si entendieran lo que estaba diciendo su padre.

-… después hacemos bola el pañal, los limpiamos, les ponemos algo de talco, y listo! – hicieron todo y los bebés dejaron de llorar.

-Así esta mucho mejor – dijo Harry.

Lily al instante se quedo dormida pero James estaba dispuesto a quedarse despierto, Harry lo tenía cargando y le dijo a Ginny que se fuera a acostar, que el se encargaba. Harry quien solo traía puesto un pantalón para dormir (n/a: babaaa) se sento en la mecedora de Ginny después de pasear a James por todo el cuarto, recostó a James en sus brazos y los dos después de un rato se quedaron dormidos. Ginny quien se le hacía raro que Harry no regresara entro al cuarto sin hacer ruido y la escena que encontró la dejo con una sonrisa en la cara y le dio una idea, fue por su camara mágica y les tomo una foto, el flash despertó a Harry más no a James.

-Me quede dormido – le dijo Harry, cargo con cuidado a James y lo recosto en su cunita. Harry y Ginny se quedaron contemplandolos, Harry abrazando a Ginny por la espalda, esta recosto su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y así se fueron a dormir.

Harry se levanto un poco más tarde pues se había pasado la noche cuidando a James, cuando bajo, encontró a Ginny, Tonks, Remus y la pequeña Elizabeth (en una periquera) y los saludo.

-Buenos días – dijo Harry bostezando.

-Días? Harry has visto la hora que es? – le dijo Tonks, riendo por el aspecto de Harry. Esté observo el reloj del microondas, Tonks tenía razón, pasaba de la 1 de la tarde.

-Responsabilidades de padre? – ironizó Remus cuando vio que Harry se sonrojaba levemente.

-Si, James batalló para dormir y me quede cuidandolo – le dijo Harry.

-Te entiendo, yo pase una semana sin dormir cuando Elizabeth llego a casa – le contó Remus.

-Y tu que hacias Tonks? – le pregunto Ginny a la metamorfomaga.

-Nada!, me quedaba con Remus, no sabiamos que hacer – contesto Tonks quien ese dia llevaba el pelo rosa chicle muy lacio y a los hombros.

-Jaja – rieron Ginny y Harry.

-Aún recuerdo cuando Ron y Hermione nos dejaron a cargo a los gemelos – dijo Harry – por suerte era de noche y Ginny y yo no tuvimos problemas – comentó con una sonrisa acordandose de ese día.

Se pasaron todo la tarde platicando, cuando iban a dar las 6:00 p.m. Tonks y Ginny se fueron a arreglar para la fiesta de Bienvenida de los nuevos Potter, a las 7:00 Harry y Remus hicieron lo mismo. Mientras ellos se arreglaban, Dobby y Winky arreglaban el jardín en donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta; a las 8, Harry bajo a la planta de abajo, ya completamente listo, Remus y Tonks ya estaban listos cargando y haciendo reir a la pequeña Elizabeth.

-Ya estas listo? – le pregunto Remus a Harry quien traía puesto una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pectorales y un pantalón color negro y zapatos negros con el pelo largo hasta los hombros, como lo solía llevar desde hace un tiempo, despeinado.

-Yo si, Ginny todavía no – le respondio a Remus quien llevaba una camisa negra con un pantalón de mezclilla, Tonks llevaba un vestido tipo halter blanco con bolitas negras atado al cuello, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, el pelo lo llevaba negro brillante, como Sirius, con unos cuantos caireles – pelo negro? Creí que te gustaba el rosa – le dijo Harry.

-Pues como que no queda muy bien el pelo rosa con lo que llevo puesto no crees? – le dijo Tonks – además, es mi tono natural, ya habia olvidado como era – dijo viendose en un espejo. Harry hizo una mueca, ese pelo le recordaba a Bellatrix y también a Sirius, Tonks lo observo por el espejo – yo también aborresco que me paresca a Bellatrix – le dijo para "animarlo" – pero también es igual al de Sirius, el lado bueno de la familia – y sonrio a Harry quien se le hizo un nudo en el estomago sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos bajo Ginny, con un vestido verde palido, parecido al de Tonks, pero sin bolitas, llevaba el pelo suelto y muy lacio, y solo traía una tenue sombra verde y los ojos delíneados, Harry la miraba boquiabierto, era impresionante como a pesar de estar casados seguía impresionandolo.

Más tarde tocaron a la puerta y los invitados llegaron a la casa, comenzando por Ron y Hermione, quienes traían a sus hijos.

(Hermione llevaba un vestido color blanco con un cinto negro en la cintura, con el pelo lacio como el día del Baile de navidad.

Ron llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino con una guayabera en color azul cielo que resaltaba sus ojos)

Después llegaron Luna y Draco tomados de la mano.

(Luna llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla color negro a tablones con una blusa blanca de tres cuartos con unos zapatos de pico blancos.

Draco llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa de vestir negra verdosa (todo un Slytherin, podrá haber cambiado de bando, pero lo Slytherin no se lo quita nadie).

Por último llegaron todos los Weasley, Neville y Cho (n/a: para desgracia de Ginny) Dean, Seamos, Parvatil, Lavander, Ojoloco Moody, Kingsley, la profesora McGonagall, y unos chicos compañerons de Ginny y Harry del Ministerio de Magía.

La cena se llevo a cabo en el gran jardín de los Potter, pues si bien la casa no era tan grande, el jardín lo duplicaba, pues Ginny amaba las flores. La cena pso tranquila, todos brindaron cuando los gemelos se dieron a conocer y tiempo después solo quedaron los amigos (Draco, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ojoloco, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Arthur y Molly) platicaban pacíficamente hasta que Remus comenzó a hablar.

-Harry, hay algo que… algo que… queremos decirte – dijo Remus muy nervioso mirando a los presentes que se tensaron y se acomodaron en sus acientos.

-Que pasa, Remus? – pregunto Harry quien no se imaginaba nada.

-Pues, verás… - dijo Remus -… este… mmm… - miro hacia los demás en busca de sus asentimientos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Mira Harry, esto es difícil de decirtelo, pero es algo que debes saber – dijo Tonks nerviosamente.

-Al grano! Digan lo que tengan que decir! – dijo comenzando a impacientarse.

-Verás, hace mas o menos un mes, Ojoloco hacía una investigación sobre los últimos movimientos de Morgana – le dijo Remus.

-Si, me consta, to mismo le pedí que nos ayudara – dijo Harry.

-Bueno, pues, un día misteriosamente, Ojoloco dio en el Departamento de Misterios – todos se incomodaron y Harry le miraba fijamente¿Porqué le hablaba de eso? – y… y… algo sucedió, algo que nunca se había visto – le dijo Remus todos guardaron silencio y miraban expectantes a Harry.

-Y… que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Harry impaciente.

-Vío una mano que atravezaba el velo – le dijo Tonks, pues nadie parecía dispuesto a decirlo.

-Y cabe la posibilidad de que esa mano pertenesca a… - pero Harry termino la oración por Remus.

-… la mano de Sirius – dijo Harry en un susurro conmocionado.

-Si, eso es lo que pensamos – gruñó Moody, quien veía a Harry con su ojo mágico. Todos esperaban la reacción de Harry y que comenzara a gritar.

-Hace… hace cuanto que lo saben? – pregunto Harry después del silencio que se había formado, forzandose por controlar la voz.

-Un mes – dijo Remus – no habíamos dicho nada porque no era nada seguro, y no teníamos pruebas suficientes y no queríamos darte falsas esperanzas – le aclaro.

-Entonces, ahora es algo seguro? – pregunto Harry.

-Si – dijo Remus.

Otro silencio se apodero del momento.

-Nosotros nos preguntamos si, tu quisieras ser parte del equipo de rescate – dijo Moody rompiendo el silencio.

-Iran Moody, Draco, Ron, Kingsley, Arthur y yo y tú claro, si quieres – le dijo Remus.

-Ustedes lo sabían? – les pregunto a Draco y Ron.

-Nos enteramos hace poco – le dijo Ron – el día del nacimiento de James y Lily.

-Nos hicieron jurar que no diriamos nada, hasta no ser algo seguro y aparte tu estabas muy feliz, no queriamos arruinar el momento – dijo Draco.

Harry se lo penso unos momentos y miro a todos, que lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

-Pues claro que voy – dijo por fin – si de rescatar a Sirius se trata, cuenten con mi presencia – todos respiraron aliviados – me imagino que todo esto es a hombros del ministerio – pregunto.

-Te imaginas bien – dijo Remus – oye Harry, de casualidad no tienes el espejo de comunicación que te dio Sirius? – pregunto

-Si, lo tengo guardado, pero no creo que sirva de mucho – dijo con pesar.

Remus nego con la cabeza – Te equivocas, no funciona a largas distancias, pero Sirius llevaba consigo el de él cuando calló detrás del velo – le contó Remus – de modo que… si Sirius aún esta bien, nos podremos comunicar cuando vayamos al rescate.

-Bien, tengo que buscarlo – dijo Harry – cuando es el rescate?

-Mañana mismo pasaremos por ti – le dijo Arthur.

-Mañana? Porque tan pronto? – pregunto Hermione.

-Porque esto no puede esperar – dijo Remus – tenemos que actuar pronto.

-Muy bien – dijeron Kingsley y Ojoloco – mañana nos vemos.

-Si, tenemos que descansar – dijeron Arthur y Molly levantandose también.

-Nosotros también nos vamos – dijeron Draco y Luna.

-Si, Harry, hermano, tienes que descansar – le dijo Ron y Hermione fue a buscar a los gemelos para irse, solo quedaron Harry, Ginny, Remus y Tonks.

-Siento mucho arruínar la cena con la noticia – dijo Remus disculpandose.

-No te preocupes por eso Remus – le dijo Ginny – tarde o temprano tendrían que haberlo dicho.

Remus y Tonks se fueron a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes. Harry y Ginny subieron a buscar el espejo de doble sentido de Sirius.

Cuando lo encontraron Harry se quedó muy pensativo viendo al espejo y recordando muchas cosas.

-Harry, estas bien? – pregunto Ginny preocupada por su esposo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Harry nego con la cabeza.

-Harry, yo se que es difícil, fueron demasiadas emociones en un rato – dijo Ginny apoyandolo – y yo se que Sirius va a volver.

-Gracias Ginny – le dijo Harry besandola – vamos a dormir, que mañana será un día duro – y se fueron a descansar.

* * *

**Holaaa!! aqui estoy denuevo actualizando este fic! lo seeee tarde demasiado!! pero esque la prepa me traía locaa!! afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones y mi intencion es acabarlo para qe todos se despejen de dudas! jajaja estoy orgullosa de este fic! fue mi primera creación! y la verdad no he tenido tiempo para seguir escribiendo los demás capitulos pero la inspiracion ya vendraa!!**

**TAAAMBIEN LES QUIERO RECORDAR Y DECIRLES QUE LEAN MIS OTROS FANFICS!!**

** El hada y el mago**

** La noche que cambio nuestras vidas**

** Our happy ending! (Nueva)**

**Dejen Reviews!!**

**y contestando algunos:**

**ninia-qimiKa-nOfeeL:** Gracias por seguir el fic!! no habia tenido tiempo de responder tu review!! es bueno saber qe algien lee lo qe escribo!!

**NannyPotter**: hahaha GRACIAS por el review!!! me disculpo por no respondertelo

**carolagd:** lo siento si me tarde mucho en poner nuevo capitulo jeje pero la escuelaaaa!! muchas gracias por tus reviews!! leectora fiel! jaja

**oromalfoy:** eheheh gracias por los reviews!! manitienen mi autoestima alta!! jaja

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS MILES DE GRACIAS!!!**

**LES INFORMO QUE TENGO EN PIE MAS FICS!! JEJE ESPERO SUBIRLOS PRONTOOO!!! Y LEAAN LOS OTROS FICS POR FAVOR!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**ATT**

**KNOCKTURNALLEY7**


	14. Rescatando a Sirius Black

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner BROS. (todos menos los inventados por mi)**

**Como me enamore de Harry Potter**

**Capitulo 14 – Rescatando a Sirius Black**

Harry se despertó cuando escucho el ruido de la alarma, inmediatamente la apago. Ginny se movió incomoda a su lado, sonrió y se volvió a tumbar en la almohada, o había dormido mucho, no dejaba de pensar en la cena del día anterior y por su cabeza solo rondaba una cosa…

-"Por Merlín! Sirius! Puede estar vivo! Pero como demonios lo vamos a rescatar?"

… y si cerraba los ojos la imagen de Sirius cayendo detrás del velo lo invadía una y otra vez.

-Harry? Ya estas despierto? – pregunto Ginny algo somnolienta, era un milagro que los bebés no se despertaran a media noche.

-Si, duérmete – le dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla, Ginny le sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Harry se levantó y se dio una ducha, al salir se arreglo un poco y salio del cuarto, Ginny aún dormía, fue al cuarto de los niños y los vio dormir por un momento, se quedó buen rato con ellos y después bajo a la cocina, Ginny ya se había levantado y estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Ya te levantaste, pensé que estabas dormida – le dijo Harry al llegar a la mesa.

-Si, pero si no estas tú me es imposible dormir – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que le devolvió Harry – ya tienes todo listo?

-Si… - contesto Harry – Remus ya se levanto?

-Si, se fue un poco antes de que bajaras – le dijo Ginny – parece que fue a buscar a los demás – Harry asintió – ten, no tienes porque comer si no quieres, pero necesitas tener fuerzas para llegar hasta el Ministerio – le dijo poniéndole unos deliciosos Hot Cakes.

-Gracias – dijo Harry, muy apenas se comió uno, era imposible no comer algo hecho por Ginny, pero también era imposible probar bocado – ya no tengo hambre – aparto el plato.

-Harry – le llamó Ginny – estas bien?

-Si, solo que… algo nervioso – admitió – la verdad no me hace ninguna gracia regresar al Departamento de Misterios, mucho me costó aceptar el cargo de auror.

-Lo se – dijo Ginny – todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias Ginny – le dijo Harry y la abrazó. Se quedaron un rato así hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Yo voy – dijo Ginny y abrió la puerta, todos los que estaban en el equipo de rescate venían a buscar a Harry – pasen.

-Harry ya estas listo? – pregunto Arthur Weasley

-Si, solo voy por el espejo… - dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes, yo voy por el – dijo Ginny y subió a buscar el espejo.

-Estas bien compañero? – pregunto Ron

-Claro, de maravilla – ironizó Harry – ya sabes que no me gusta ese lugar – dijo en un susurro.

-Aquí esta – dijo Ginny dándole el espejo.

-Gracias cielo – dijo Harry – bien, si están listos vamonos – los demás asintieron y Harry se despidió de Ginny.

Cuando ya estaban por salir, Ron se volvió a su hermana.

-Ginny, tal vez vengan Hermione y las demás chicas.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Ginny – suerte!.

Al llegar al Ministerio, estaba aún sin gente, claro, era domingo y era muy temprano, fueron directamente al Departamento de Misterios, al entrar a Harry le dio un escalofrió al ver el velo negro que yacía en lo alto de la tarima donde tiempo atrás Sirius había peleado contra Bellatrix. Al llegar Harry lo miro fijamente, hipnotizado, escuchaba voces y las sentía dentro de su cabeza.

-Harry, te sientes bien? – pregunto Remus.

-S… si, si, estoy bien – dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada del arco.

-Arthur, será mejor que vigilemos si no viene alguien – le dijo Ojoloco al señor Weasley, tenía el ojo mágico girando como loco.

Harry seguía embobado viendo el arco y de pronto se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza y llamó a Ron.

-Que sucede Harry? – pregunto Ron preocupado.

-Nunca lograran llegar hasta Sirius si todos nos quedamos aquí – le dijo Harry vigilando que Remus no viniera.

-Y que propones entonces?

-Voy atravesar el velo – le dijo Harry

-Que¡? – dijo Ron – Harry no puedes hacer eso!

-No hay otra manera! – dijo Harry y lo miro y vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos – no te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

-Pe… pero… si no vuelves a salir? – pregunto con voz entrecortada.

-Será un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar – le dijo Harry – además si Sirius aún esta vivo y tiene el espejo con él, podré comunicarme con ustedes – saco el espejo del bolsillo de la túnica y se lo dio – si no salgo cuida a Ginny por favor. No le dio tiempo a Ron para replicar y velozmente se aventó hacía el velo.

-Harry que ha… - dijo Draco cuando paso corriendo enfrente de él.

-Harry!! NOOOO! – grito Remus pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry ya había atravesado el velo.

Harry le dio el espejo a Ron y corrió velozmente hacía el arco, así impediría que se interpusieran en su camino, lo último que escuchó antes de atravesar el velo fue a Remus llamándolo y luego al atravesarlo comenzó a caer lentamente en el vació, todo estaba negro, no veía el fin del augero a donde había caído, pero una sensación de extraña felicidad comenzó a llenarlo, sintió que todas sus penas y preocupaciones dejaban de formar parte de él y en menos de lo que pensó sus pies tocaron el piso y como no estaba preparado callo en él y volvió a la realidad. Estaba en una especie de pasillo, pero no se veía pared alguna, y tampoco se veía el final del pasillo, que tenía un piso de piedra, parecida al de una catedral antigua. Indeciso se pregunto si sería bueno moverse de donde estaba y seguir por el pasillo, dudando todavía, comenzó a caminar, pero el pasillo permanecía igual, no tenía fin. Después de caminar por le que pareció una hora, extrañas personas comenzaron a salir de las negras pareces y comenzaron a rodearlo, parecían cadáveres y querían acercársele asustado, comenzó a caminar de espalda hasta que una mano se puso en su hombro, llenó de miedo se giro lentamente hacía el desconocido que lo había tocado y había ahuyentado a los extraños cadáveres, cuando se giro completamente y levanto la vista, se quedo con la boca abierta, pálido de la impresión al verlo, era imposible, era… era…

-Pero que demonios pasa? – grito Remus desesperado, hacía una hora que Harry había atravesado el velo y no sabían como sacarlo ni que hacer presas de la desesperación.

-Tranquilo Lupin – le dijo Kingsley – no sabemos que hay detrás.

-Además, dijo que se comunicaría por el espejo – intervino Draco.

-Suponiendo, claro, que Sirius este vivo – dijo Ron y todos lo miraron duramente.

-Que ánimos Ron – dijo con ironía Draco.

-Yaaa…- dijo Ron – Harry es fuerte, inteligente y sabrá que hacer.

-Eso espero – dijo Remus que seguía mirando hacía el velo desesperado.

-Ginny, estas bien? – pregunto Hermione a su cuñada que estaba apoyada en la pared moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

-Si, si, estoy bien – dijo no muy convincente – es que de repente me ha dado un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila, Gin – la tranquilizo Hermione – de seguro todo sale bien.

-Y si no vuelve? – pregunto horrorizada.

-Claro que va a volver – dijo ahora Luna que las había estado mirando y se acerco a ellas – tu esposo es un hombre muy fuerte.

-Es mejor volver con tu madre, si no terminara dándole un ataque de nervios – dijo Hermione.

-Si, es que aún no le ha dado – dijo Ginny y fue con su madre.

-Ha-harry? – pregunto el hombre

-Sirius? – pregunto Harry. Entonces el hombre sonrió a medias y se acerco para abrazarlo – es- estas vivo! – exclamo Harry abrazándolo y llorando sin ningún pudor.

-Como… como llegaste aquí? – pregunto Sirius llorando también.

-Supe lo de tu mano saliendo del velo.

-Vaya…- dijo Sirius – pero como saldremos de aquí?

-Eso tiene fácil solución – dijo la voz de un hombre, Harry conocía esa voz, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba y se volvió para encontrarse con la amigable sonrisa del hombre que había intervenido – hola Harry, me alegro de verte.

-Pro-profesor? – pregunto Harry.

-Bueno, no se si deberías llamarme profesor, porque desde luego ya no lo soy.

-Albus! Como saldremos de aquí?

-Tranquilo Sirius, este portal entre la vida y la muerte tiene una salida

-Que? Como sabe usted eso? – pregunto Sirius y Harry lo miro repitiendo la pregunta con su mirada.

-Porque fui yo quien creo este velo – contesto secamente – y mientras estés vivo puedes salir.

-Y como se que sigo vivo?

-Porque cuando atravesaste el velo, aún estabas vivo – explico Dumbledore – de manera que mientras aún estés vivo puedes volver al otro lado.

-Y porque no me lo dijo antes? – pregunto Sirius – habría podido volver tiempo antes.

-Porque solo si alguien mas lo atraviesa con la intención de salvarte, puedes regresar, esa persona necesita tener fe en si mismo y tener un gran corazón – miro a Harry – como Harry lo ha demostrado innumerables veces – y antes les diera tiempo de protestar volvió a hablar – ahora si fueran tan amables de seguirme por favor – y lo siguieron por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a una parte de la pared que parecía de tela – aquí esta la puerta para volver al otro lado – aparto su vista del velo y miro a Sirius y a Harry – tienen que volver.

Sirius miro al anciano se aproximo a él y lo abrazo como quien abraza a su padre.

-Gracias por todo, Albus – le dijo Sirius mientras lo abrazaba dejando sorprendido a Dumbledore.

-No tienes nada que agradecer – le dijo Dumbledore. Ahora tocaba el turno a Harry de despedirse de él, no lo quería hacer, no de nuevo.

-Profesor yo… - le dijo Harry pero Dumbledore lo cayó.

-No tienes que decir nada, Harry – le dijo Dumbledore viéndolo tiernamente – no fue tu culpa el que Severus me haya matado – Harry bajo la vista – y quiero que sepas que nunca me sentí mas orgulloso que cuando supe que habías logrado derrotar a Voldemort – y sin pensarlo Harry también lo abrazo mientras Dumbledore derramaba una pequeña lagrima y se perdía en su barba.

-Apresúrense – les dijo Dumbledore mientras Sirius y Harry se tomaban de las manos – Harry – este se volvió hacía Dumbledore – podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro, profesor – le contesto Harry.

-Dile a Minerva que yo también la extraño, por favor – y ante esta inesperada declaración, Harry asintió.

-Listo, Sirius? – pregunto Harry a su padrino.

-Eso creo – dijo Sirius.

-Vamos, es hora de volver – y juntos traspasaron el velo negro dando miles de vueltas como si viajaran por polvos flu, y tan rápido como empezó, termino.

-Pero que demonios pa… - dijo Remus desesperado pero se calló al ver que Harry aparecía con un hombre a su lado.

Sirius lo miraba fijamente, por fin, volvía a ver a su amigo, a Remus.

-Si…si…sirius? – articulo Remus viendo a su amigo sin creérselo.

-Remus? – dijo Sirius. Y entonces Remus sonrió ampliamente al igual que Sirius y los demás también y se fundieron en un abrazo de hermanos.

-Estas vivo! – le dijo Remus viendo a Sirius cuando se separaron – estas vivo!!

-Si, y estoy de regreso – le dijo Sirius sonriéndole y miró a todos los que se encontraban ahí, que lo miraban asombrado y su vista de poso justo sobre Draco – tú? – pregunto incrédulo.

-Eh, si – contesto Draco y Sirius miró a Harry en busca de una explicación

-Es una larga historia – le contesto Harry – lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que Draco no es quien creíamos que era.

-En otro momento se lo contaras – dijo Ojoloco y movió su ojo mágico hacía la salida – creo que será mejor irnos de aquí ya se dieron cuenta que entro alguien al Ministerio.

-Sabes quienes son? – pregunto Remus preocupado.

-No, la magia de este lugar no permite verlos – gruñó Ojoloco – solo veo un par de sombras caminando hacía acá.

-Si, es mejor irnos – dijo Harry – no nos conviene que nos descubran – y juntos salieron del la Sala junto con Sirius pero al salir al Atrio se toparon de frente con Scrimgeour y sus guardaespaldas.

* * *

Se que han esperado mucho a este capitulo y me salio lo mejor que pude, S aun me falta escribir unos capitulos mas pero esqe justo cuando escribia este, una nueva historia se me ocurrio y la estoy escribiendo, aparte de que tengo en pie otra mas y las dos sin terminar!!! jejeje pero no desesperen que les prometo que muy pronto tendran el final de esta historia y espero que les guste!!

sigan dejando reviews!!! siiii!!

me hacen muy feliz!!!

y muchas gracias a todos los qe dejan comentarios si los leoo y todos pero no puedo responderlos no me alkansa el tiempo pero saben que se los agradesco con todo el corazon!!

lean mis otros fics POR FAVOR!!

ejeje

que esten bien!!

ATTE

**KNOCKTURNALLEY7**


	15. De vuelta a casa

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner BROS. (Todos menos los inventados por mi)**

**Como me enamore de Harry Potter**

**Capitulo 15 – De vuelta a casa.**

-Que… que demonios significa esto – dijo Scrimgeour – mirando al batallón de gente que se encontraba frente a él quienes apresuradamente echaron a Sirius hacia atrás cubriéndolo – que hacen aquí a estas horas? – los miraba con el ceño fruncido hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Harry – Harry, que se supone que haces aquí?

-He… yo… verá – decía Harry nervioso – hemos venido a… a hacer un rescate…- miro a los demás preocupado.

-Rescate? – dijo Scrimegeour – que yo sepa no hay nadie perdido aquí!

-Es que no se trata de alguien el Ministerio, señor Ministro – dijo Arthur.

-Weasley! También se encuentra usted aquí? – pregunto Scrimgeour sorprendido

-Eh… así es, señor Ministro – dijo Arthur sonrojado, como lo hacía Ron.

-Entonces, si no se trata de alguien del Ministerio, de quien se trata entonces? – pregunto Scrimgeour.

-De mi – dijo la voz de un hombre y Sirius se abrió paso entre los demás y se situó a un lado de Harry.

-No… no puede ser!! – dijo Scrimgeour y sus hombres hicieron exclamaciones de asombro – Si…si…Sirius Black! Pero tu estabas muerto! – Sirius encaró una ceja.

-Eso es lo que todos pensábamos, señor Ministro – dijo Remus.

-Verá, hace un mes Moody fue testigo de algo que nunca se había visto – dijo Harry – vio una mano que atravesaba el velo que se encuentra en el Departamento de Misterios, pensamos que podría ser de él, y así a sido, ha vuelto – explico Harry sin contarle realmente que él lo había rescatado metiéndose al velo.

Scrimgeour seguía mirando a Sirius creyendo que era imposible, nunca antes alguien había regresado de la muerte, mucho menos del velo, y sin embargo, ahí estaba frente a él, el que alguna vez se pensó había sido un asesino y resulto ser inocente sin poder probarlo, el Ministerio le debía una disculpa.

-Ya veo – dijo por fin el Ministro cuando después de que Harry concluyera su relato se hiciera un silencio incomodo – bien – volteó hacia los demás – como verán, esto conmocionara a la gente, un regreso así nunca antes se había visto, así que haremos una auditoria, para arreglar lo de sus papeles y todas esas cosas – todos estaban sorprendidos – así que nos vemos mañana a las 10 en punto, Black sea puntual – se iba con sus hombres y luego se volvió – y por favor ni una palabra de esto, por favor – todos asintieron y el Ministro se marchó.

-Esto ha sido lo más irreal que he visto en mi vida – confeso Ron.

-Pienso lo mismo – dijo Draco secundando a Ron.

-Bueno, vamonos, Ginny estará esperándonos – dijo Harry.

-Ginny? Alguien piensa decirme todo lo que me perdí? – dijo Sirius contrariado a Remus.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa de Harry lo averiguaras – le dijo Remus.

Camino a la casa de Harry no platicaron mucho, estaban muy cansados y ya hablarían en la casa de Harry, a Sirius no le sorprendió que Harry viviera en la casa de sus padres, pues no le agradaban los Dursley. Pensaba en todo lo que había vivido Harry, y como había terminado casado con Ginny y como Draco era ahora uno de sus mejores amigos si se odiaban en la escuela, y se preguntaba si Ron estaría casado con Hermione. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegaron al Valle de Godric y se estacionaron en una hermosa casa, que alguna vez estuvo en ruinas.

-Vaya… - dijo Sirius admirando la casa – hiciste un buen trabajo – miro a Harry que sonreía – no tenía muy buena pinta después de… tu sabes.

-Si, lo se – dijo Harry – tomo un buen tiempo volverla a construir – vamos – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Dentro de la casa se encontraban, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y la señora Weasley junto con Tonks.

-Ginny!! – llamó Harry desde la puerta.

-Son ellos – dijo Ginny parándose del sofá nerviosa – vamos! – salió corriendo y se paro en seco cuando todos lo vieron frente a ellos, parecía rejuvenecido, como si sus años en Azkaban nunca hubieran pasado, seguía teniendo ese rastro atractivo que siempre lo caracterizó y los miraba a todos con una sonrisa. Pero para sorpresa de todos fue Tonks la que corrió a abrazarlo.

-Sirius!! – grito Tonks y se abalanzo sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo – Estas vivo!! Estas vivo!! – decía derramando unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras Sirius también la abrazaba se separo de el y tomo su cara en sus manos – no lo puedo creer, en realidad estas vivo.

-Siempre lo estuve, Tonks – dijo Sirius sonriendo haciendo que ella también lo hiciera – te extrañe, prima – era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella de esa manera y ella sonrió.

-Bueno, ya, paren que me pongo celoso – dijo Remus sonriente desde atrás. Esta feliz porque vio como Tonks se liberaba de una carga que llevaba cargando desde hace años sobre ella, la culpa de que Sirius hubiera muerto, por fin se había disipado.

-Tranquilo – dijo Sirius – todo entre familia – rieron – Hermione? – dijo viéndola bien, se veía algo mas rellenita, no sabía que estaba embarazada.

-Hola Sirius – dijo Hermione y lo abrazo también – que bueno que estés de vuelta.

-Es bueno estar aquí – dijo Sirius y la miro mas detenidamente – puedo hacerte una pregunta – Hermione asintió – engordaste? – Hermione rió.

-No, bueno, si, pero no porque haya comido demasiado – dijo Hermione – estoy embarazada.

-Que? – dijo Sirius.

-Así es, Sirius – dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola – esperamos a nuestro tercer hijo.

-Tercer hijo? Merlín! Cuantas cosas me he perdido? – dijo Sirius y todos rieron.

-Sirius – dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos – estas bien

-Así es Molly – dijo Sirius y la abrazo – gracias por cuidar de Harry cuando no estuve – le susurro en el oído y Molly asintió – Y ahora, por Dios!, que te ha pasado Ginny? Creciste muy aprisa – la pelirroja rió – con que sorpresa me vas a salir tu ahora, eh? – pregunto.

-Pues, como te habrás dado cuenta, me casé con Harry y tenemos dos hijos – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-No perdiste el tiempo eh? – le dijo a Harry y este se sonrojo y los demás rieron y entonces se fijo en una niña pequeña que lo miraba atentamente, tenía el pelo negro, como Tonks, y los ojos de Remus – hey, y esta personita quien es?

-Elidabeth – dijo la niña pequeña.

-Eli, cariño, sabes quien es? – le dijo Tonks a su hija y la niña la miro esperando una respuesta – te acuerdas del tío que te conté? El que vivía lejos? – la niña asintió de repente.

-Tito, Sidius! – dijo la niña pequeña y abrazo a Sirius dejando a este sorprendido. – me trajidte un degalo? – pregunto la niña a Sirius

-Elizabeth! – dijo Remus.

-Mmm… si, te tengo un regalo – dijo Sirius – pero es una sorpresa – la niña sonrió – te gustan las sorpresas? - la niña asintió – bueno, pues mañana tendrás tu sorpresa, de acuerdo? – la niña asintió y fue a los brazos de su madre que la cargo.

-Bien – dijo Harry – creo que querrás saber todo lo que ha pasado, cierto?

-Si, sería una buena idea – dijo Sirius.

-Vamos a la sala – sugirió Ginny – ahí estaremos mas cómodos.

Estando todos sentados en la sala, miraban a Sirius expectante y este estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que había pasado esos años fuera.

-Bien, por donde quieres que comencemos? – pregunto Harry.

-Que sucedió después de la batalla del Ministerio? – pregunto Sirius. Harry se removió incomodo en su asiento.

-Bueno, después de que cayerás tras el velo, fui a perseguir a Bellatrix para matarla – dijo Harry con semblante serio – la profecía se había roto y nadie la había escuchado, y después me enfrente a Voldemort, de nuevo, luego apareció Dumbledore y pelearon, pero incluso Voldemort huyó de él, después me llevó a su despacho y me dijo el contenido de la profecía, me rehusaba a aceptar que habías muerto y no le creí y rompí muchas cosas, pero gracias a mis amigos salí adelante.

Sirius se quedo pensando un momento, el mismo recordaba esa batalla y veía la expresión de dolor de Harry, no quería recordar ese momento así que decidió seguir preguntando.

-Como fue que destruiste a Voldemort? – pregunto Sirius.

-Antes de que muriera Dumbledore, me había contó que había estado viajando desde que mató a mis padres para recuperar información sobre él desde que salió de Hogwarts, poco antes de que muriera me contó sobre los Horrocruxes y que debíamos destruirlos para poder acabar con él – contó Harry – en ese momento ya habían sido destruidos dos, uno fue el Diario del mismísimo Voldemort que había poseído a Ginny – la pelirroja se movió algo incomoda – y el otro fue el anillo de su padre, ese lo destruyo Dumbledore, cuando murió decidí ir en busca de los que faltaban y dimos con el guardapelo de Slytherin, el mismo que habíamos ido a buscar la noche en que Snape mató a Dumbledore – Sirius apretó los dientes – encontramos la copa de Hufflepuff y matamos a su serpiente y destruimos el ropero del orfanato en donde vivió. Después fuimos en busca de él para destruir su séptima alma la que todavía vivía en él y así fue como termino su vida.

Así estuvieron platicando largo rato sobre la última batalla y como terminó la era de terror de Voldemort hasta que Sirius comenzó a preguntar cosas personales sobre sus vidas.

-Bien, ya me han dicho cosas muy interesantes que necesitaba saber – dijo Sirius y sonrió con malicia – ahora díganme como es que Ron esta casado con Hermione y como terminaste con Ginny – le dijo a Harry, Hermione se ruborizo y a Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

-Bueno… pues… eso es una historia muy rara – dijo Harry que se había ruborizado un poco – cuando estábamos en sexto Ginny empezó a llamar mi atención y comenzamos a salir pero, cuando murió Dumbledore decidimos dejar de vernos por su propia seguridad cuando destruimos a Voldemort reanudamos nuestra relación y luego nos casamos y acabamos de tener a nuestros hijos – contó Harry con una sonrisa – y creo que no soy nadie para contar la historia de Ron y Hermione eso les pertenece a ellos.

-Bien, estoy esperando – dijo Sirius mirando a Ron y a Hermione.

-Pues… este… yo… - dijo Ron no sabía como comenzar.

-Yo te lo diré – dijo Hermione hablando por Ron – cuando estábamos en sexto, Ron se entero que yo… mm… había tenido un acercamiento con Viktor Krum y comenzó a salir con Lavander solo para darme celos – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

-Si, pero después cortamos y volvimos a ser amigos – contesto Ron – nos volvíamos a llevar bien – Sirius los miraba divertidos.

-Bueno, no peleen como antes – dijo Harry riendo – el caso es que comenzaron a salir cuando buscábamos los Horrocruxes y justo después de la batalla nos enteramos que Hermione estaba embarazada – Hermione se ruborizo.

-Que? Vaya que rápidos – dijo Sirius y los demás rieron.

-Si, bueno, cuando nos enteramos decidimos casarnos y tuvimos gemelos – dijo Ron.

-Una replica exacta de Fred y George – dijo Ginny.

Siguieron la platica muy amena en donde Remus le contó como fue su boda con Tonks y el nacimiento de la pequeña Elizabeth cuando el llanto de unos bebés interrumpieron la conversación justo con la entrada de un elfo doméstico, Dobby.

-Harry Potter, señor – dijo Dobby apareciendo en medio de la sala – Dobby siente interrumpir, señor, pero Dobby tener que informarle a la señorita Ginny que sus hijos acaban de despertarse, señor, es hora de su comida – anunció el elfo.

-Oh, es verdad – dijo Ginny mirando el reloj – me disculpan un momento, enseguida regreso – dijo Ginny y se fue tras Dobby.

-Descuida, enseguida vuelve – dijo Harry a Sirius y este asintió.

-Bueno, Harry nosotros nos vamos – dijo Remus parándose del sillón.

-Pero, como? – dijo Harry desconcertado – estabas viviendo aquí, a donde iras?

-Era una sorpresa – dijo Tonks – la verdad es que ya compramos una casa, pero no te lo habíamos querido decir, Harry.

-Una casa? En donde? – pregunto Harry.

-Cerca de la Madriguera – contesto Remus – en un pueblo cercano, Arthur nos consiguió la casa.

-Esta bien – dijo Harry – pero no dejen de visitarnos.

-Descuida – dijo Remus – nos vemos mañana Sirius, te traeré algo de ropa.

-Muy bien – dijo Sirius – cuídate Remus – lo abrazo – nos vemos Tonks.

-Adiós primo – se despidió Tonks con Elizabeth en brazos y se desaparecieron.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, Harry – dijo Hermione – temo que mis padres estén colgados al techo con mis niños ahí.

-Si, pobres de tus padres – rió Harry – nos vemos – y al igual que Remus y Tonks desaparecieron en plena sala dejando a Sirius solo con Harry.

-Vaya – dijo Sirius y hecho un vistazo mas determinado a la casa – en verdad que hiciste un buen trabajo – le dijo, Harry lo observaba atentamente.

-Gracias – dijo Harry.

-Bueno… supongo que tendré que regresar a Grimmauld Place de nuevo– dijo con pesar.

-Claro que no – dijo Harry inmediatamente – puedes quedarte aquí – Sirius lo miró – Remus y Tonks ya se fueron y su cuarto ahora esta libre, no tienes porque volver a ese lugar que tanto odias.

-No quiero causar molestias…-dijo Sirius pero Harry lo corto.

-No eres ninguna molestia – dijo Harry – eres mi padrino, y yo quiero que te quedes aquí.

-Enserio? – pregunto Sirius pero no fue Harry el que le contesto.

-Por supuesto – contesto Ginny desde la escalera, había escuchado la platica y traía a los dos niños en brazos, Harry inmediatamente fue a ayudarla.

-Pues, entonces gracias – dijo Sirius y miró a los bebés que los cargaban sus papás.

-Pensé que te gustaría conocerlos – dijo Ginny sonriendo con Lily en brazos.

-Puedo… - dijo Sirius y Harry le pasó a James que veía a Sirius atentamente mientras Sirius lo cargaba.

-Él es James – Sirius lo miro y sonrió – James Arthur Potter Weasley.

Al tener a James en brazos Sirius tuvo una ráfaga de recuerdos cuando los Potter, James y Lily, le permitieron cargar a Harry por primera vez y que el niño era extremadamente parecido a su padre, y entonces los miro, parecía la misma escena.

-Es igualito a ti – dijo Sirius con un hilo le voz – me recuerda cuando te tuve por primera vez en brazos – le dijo a Harry y este sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente a James y se lo pasó a Harry, entonces Ginny le pasó a Lily.

-Y ella es Lily – dijo Ginny feliz, Sirius sonrió – Lily Molly Potter Weasley.

-Una replica exacta de su madre – dijo Sirius y Ginny se sonrojo – y también de su abuela – Harry sonrió triste. Le dio un beso en la frente al igual que a James y se la devolvió a su madre – tienen unos hijos muy hermosos. – los padres sonrieron complacidos.

-Ya es tarde – dijo Harry – te mostraré tu cuarto – le dijo a Sirius y este lo siguió, Harry seguía cargando a James – aquí es – y le mostró la habitación – hay toallas en el baño, buscare si tengo una pijama que te pueda prestar.

-Ok – dijo Sirius – y muchas gracias – le dijo cuando Harry estaba en la puerta.

-Enseguida vuelvo – se despidió y salió.

Harry subió con James dormido en sus brazos y lo deposito en su cunita, junto a su hermana que ya dormía, les dio un beso y fue rumbo a su cuarto.

-Ya esta en el cuarto? – pregunto Ginny que tenia el camisón puesto y estaba arreglando la cama.

-Si, tengo que llevarle una pijama – dijo Harry quitándose la camiseta y poniéndose su pijama y escogió otra para Sirius – enseguida vuelvo.

Bajo con la pijama en las manos y toco la puerta del cuarto y entró.

-Es lo que encontré que tal vez te quede – pues Sirius era aún más alto que Harry – me queda grande.

-Estará bien – dijo Sirius viendo la pijama – gracias, nos vemos mañana Harry – dijo Sirius.

-Si, tengo muchas cosas que contarte todavía – dijo Harry y salió del cuarto.

Sirius se puso su pijama y se acosto en la comoda cama que había en el cuarto, cruzo los brazos bajo su cabeza y se quedó contemplando el techo, era genial estar de regreso, poder estar con Remus, con Harry, con sus amigos, conocer a los hijos de su ahijado, todo era genial, pero sin embargo, seguía pensando en otra persona, tenía que hablar con Remus, él debía saber en donde estaba. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido al instante, mientras murmuró: "estoy de vuelta en casa".

* * *

**Lo seeeeeeee asesinenme!!! jaja me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero esque esta cosa no me deja subir el capitulo!!! y es estresante!! ya lo tenía listo desde hace uhhh!! jajaj pero bueno...**

**Los dejo!! mañana capitulo nuevo!!! penultimo capitulo de la historia S quien será la persona en la que piensa Sirius?, que pasara en el Ministerio? solo lo sabran cuando actualize P jajaj**

**Lean mis otros fics!!!**

**Cuidense y que la fuerza los acompañe!!**

ATTE.

**Knockturnalley7**


	16. El Reencuentro

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner BROS. (Todos menos los inventados por mi)**

**Como me enamore de Harry Potter**

**Capitulo 16 – El reencuentro**

Al día siguiente, Remus fue a casa de Harry a buscar a Sirius para darle algo de ropa decente para la vista que tenía ese día en el Ministerio para arreglar los asuntos de sus propiedades, dinero y demás cosas. Todos estaban desayunando en el comedor de los Potter cuando llegó el Profeta con su periódico matutino, Sirius lo tomó y se quedó blanco al leer la primera página.

-Sirius, estas bien? – pregunto Harry a su padrino cuando vio que se había quedado rígido por un momento.

-...-

-Sirius? – dijo Remus – Canuto, que te pasa? – dijo preocupado. Sirius bajo el periódico y lo extendió en la mesa, mirando un punto infinito, Harry y Remus se abalanzaron sobre él para leerlo. En la primera página había una enorme foto se Sirius, la misma que habían publicado cuando había escapado de Azkaban solo que ahora en la cabeza de la noticia, decía:

¡Sirius Black esta vivo!

En la madrugada del día de ayer domingo, algo extraordinario, paso en el Ministerio de Magia, más precisamente en el Departamento de Misterios. En un día inusual de trabajo, el señor Ministro recibió un llamado de alerta de que había gente en el Ministerio inspeccionando el área de dicho departamento, todos inmediatamente pensaron que se trataba de Mortífagos que aún andan sueltos y que eran fieles servidores de Quienes-ustedes-saben. Pero cual fue la sorpresa al encontrarse ni más ni menos que de frente con Harry Potter y varios miembros del Ministerio, así como al que alguna vez se pensó que era un asesino, Sirius Black. El día de hoy será citado para arreglar todos los asuntos legales, y seguramente darle una disculpa por haber pensado mal de él en todos estos años.

El artículo seguía en las páginas 5 y 6 en donde relataban la breve vida de Sirius y como se había pensado que el había sido el traidor de los Potter. Sirius miro a Remus y este miro a Harry quien a su vez volvió a mirar a Sirius.

-Quien pudo haberlo dicho? – pregunto Remus.

-Seguramente fue Scrimgeour – dijo Harry.

-No tenía por que decirlo – dijo Sirius – el mismo nos pidió discreción.

-Bueno, con él nunca se sabe – dijo Harry encogiéndose en hombros – y te aconsejo que será mejor que te cambies, si no llegaremos tarde y no sería bueno – Sirius asintió.

-Remus, puedo hablar contigo? – le dijo Sirius a su amigo y este asintió y siguió a su amigo.

-Que sucede, Sirius? – pregunto Remus al estar frente a la puerta.

-Haz sabido algo de Jess? – pregunto Sirius a su amigo, este lo miró dudando en responderle.

-Porque me lo preguntas? – le dijo Remus.

-Vamos, solo dime si la has visto! – dijo Sirius impaciente.

-Sí, la vi una vez – contesto este.

-Sigue viviendo en Londres?

-Sirius...- dijo Remus.

-Por favor, Remus, necesito saberlo! – suplico Sirius.

-No quiere saber nada de ti – dijo Remus – ella piensa que tu estas muerto y ella renunció a la magia, no se en donde vive.

-Mierda! – dijo Sirius.

-Lo siento, Sirius – dijo Remus. Claro que sabia en donde vivía y claro que se seguía comunicando con ella, pero lo que ella no sabía era que Sirius estaba vivo, así que decidió mandarle el Profeta a su amiga, con una lechuza, necesitaba decírselo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Londres, en una cómoda y austera casa, se encontraba una hermosa mujer, se podría decir que algo madura, pero al fin y al cabo muy bella, con un hermoso pelo negro lacio brillante, y unos ojos azules destellantes, se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Anne! Ya esta el desayuno! – le grito la muchacha a alguien.

-Ya voy, mamá – dijo la voz de la que parecía una niña de aproximadamente unos 5 años. En efecto 5 minutos después apareció una niña con el pelo negro como su madre pero un poco ondulado con unos inconfundibles ojos grises. – Mmm… tengo hambre – dijo la niña.

-Pues apurate a comer, cielo – dijo la señora con una sonrisa calida.

-Sí, mamí – dijo la niña y comenzó a comer animadamente. De pronto se escucho que golpeaban el vidrio de alguna ventana, la mamá de la niña se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana de la cocina, en donde para su sorpresa había una lechuza parda que traía un periódico en el pico, se sorprendió mucho y abrió la ventana, la lechuza le tiro el periódico en las manos y se marcho. La miró irse y después desdoblo el periódico, lo que vio la dejo helada. –Mamí, estas bien? – pregunto la niña a su madre.

-Annie – dijo su madre – sube a tu cuarto y arreglate, vamos a salir – la niña miró raro a su madre pero la obedeció como siempre. – No puede, ser cierto… - murmuró cuando la niña se había ido a cambiarse.

Sirius se encontraba frente a una corte, en el Ministerio, le daba escalofríos porque le recordaba cuando había sido mandado a Azkaban y lo habían acusado, sin someterlo a juicio, tendría que agradecer al señor Crouch por eso, pero el ya era otra historia.

-Bien – dijo Scrimgeour aclarándose la voz e inmediatamente se hizo silencio en la sala, se encontraba, Luna y Lavander haciendo reportajes para sus respectivos periódicos, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Remus y Tonks, también estaban ahí para apoyar a Sirius – nos encontramos aquí, para aclarar el asunto del señor Black – todos lo miraban – quien hace unos años atrás fue tachado de traidor y de ser el culpable de la muerte de los Potter. – miraron a Sirius que se mantenía serio, agradecía que esta vez no hubiera cadenas en sus manos y pies atándolo. – señor Black – miro a Sirius – jura decir toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

-Sí, juro – dijo Sirius con voz firme.

-Podría decirnos, que paso exactamente el día 31 de octubre de 1981? – pregunto el ministro. Sirius lo miró duramente, no le gustaba hablar de ese día, pero asintió. – en donde se encontraba ese día, señor Black?

-Me encontraba vigilando la casa de los Potter, señor – contesto Sirius.

-Porque los vigilaba? –

-Porque… - dijo Sirius – Dumbledore me pidió que lo hiciera.

-Tenía, usted idea de que era lo que iba a pasar?

-No – contesto Sirius – Dumbledore solo me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento y quería que James y Lily estuvieran vigilados.

-Noto algo anormal durante el día?

-No – contesto Sirius – solo hasta en la noche en donde comenzó a caer una tormenta.

-Dígame, señor Black – dijo el ministro – vio usted cuando El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado apareció en la casa de los Potter.

-Sí, señor – contesto Sirius – pero en ese momento no sabía que era él, supuse que era Dumbledore que iba a darles una vuelta.

-Que paso entonces? – Sirius lo miro y un flash de su memoria paso por su mente…

**- Flash Back -**

_Pronto cayó la noche y con ella la media noche, ya empezaba a preocuparme porque Dumbledore no aparecía ni me mandaba informar a que hora me debía de ir o si alguien iba a remontar nueva vigilancia, cuando misteriosamente la casa de James y Lily apareció ante mi asombrada cara, "que demonios?" pensé, pero entonces supuse que tal vez Dumbledore les hacía una visita nocturna, cuando un misterioso hombre encapuchado, vestido de negro, entro en la casa, muy sigilosamente, pero muy decidió, entonces empecé a tener mis dudas, pero no podía acercarme, espere unos momentos, cuando de repente un rayo verde ilumino el vecindario acompañado de un grito de una mujer… me quede paralizado, blanco como una cera, y de repente otro rayo de luz verde volvió a inundar el vecindario, sentí como me transforme casi instantáneamente, pero seguía sin moverme, cuando un tercer rayo verde volvió a iluminar el paisaje, mis piernas reaccionaron, y corrí de inmediato hacía la casa de James y Lily y cuando entre, me quede en blanco, pálido, sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente como nunca antes había latido, me temblaron las piernas al verlo, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, en el piso, inerte, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, con sus gafas torcidas sobre su nariz, y su varita a unos cuantos metros de él, lentamente me agache, y empecé a hablarle con la esperanza de que respondiera._

-James! James! – _le decía moviéndolo_ – James! Despierta hermano! No me hagas esto! James! James! **JAMES! NOOOOOOOOOO!** – _grite con toda mi alma, no podía creerlo, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano muerto… y entonces note como unas calidad lagrimas salían por mis ojos, nublándome la vista y entonces recordé el grito de la mujer, seguramente Lily._

-Por Dios! Que este viva! _– pensaba mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso, me pare en seco, la puerta estaba destrozada, y derrumbada, entonces con paso lento, casi dudando entre al cuarto y vi la cabellera roja de Lily, inerte en el piso, con una expresión de dolor, me acerque a ella, con mas lagrimas en la cara_ – Lily! Lily! Despierta por favor! Lily! **LILY!** – _grite pero al igual que James, jamás contesto._

**-Fin Flash Back –**

-Eso fue lo que sucedió, ese día señor – dijo Sirius que su voz se había cortado en un momento de la historia.- Todos estaban callados, expectantes, Harry miraba a Sirius con los ojos entornados, nunca había escuchado ese relato de su padrino.

-Muy bien – contesto el señor Ministro – ha dicho la verdad – ahora todos lo miraron a él.- cuando atraparon al señor Pettigrew, el nos había confesado todo, bajo Veritaserum, de modo que la historia es exactamente igual, el confeso haber traicionado a los Potter y fingir su propia muerte – sonrió con delicadeza – se que fue duro para usted, señor Black, pero era necesario para dejar en limpio su nombre. – Sirius asintió – y ahora, todas sus propiedades le serán devueltas, solo necesita firmar estos papeles y su cuenta en Gringots, esta intacta.

-Mamí, a donde vamos? – pregunto Anne a su madre cuando iban en el coche por la ciudad de Londres, la madre de la niña se mostraba nerviosa, se había arreglado al igual que la niña, pero esta no entendía nada.

-Vamos a un lugar – contesto su madre mientras daba la vuelta en el coche.

-Pero que lugar es ese? – pregunto la niña.

-Ya llegamos – dijo la madre de la niña y la niña se asomo por la ventana, se encontraban frente a una caseta de teléfono roja descompuesta en medio de la acera.

-Segura que es aquí? – dijo la niña levantando una ceja y su madre sonrió al acordarse del padre de la niña, era exactamente el mismo gesto.

-Annie, recuerdas de las fotos que te enseñe hace unos días? – pregunto a su hija.

-Sí, eran las fotos de papá – contesto la niña.

-Así es, cielo – contesto Jessica sonriendo – recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me preguntaste por primera vez por él?

-Sí, me dijiste que se encontraba muy lejos, mamí – contesto la niña con algo de tristeza.

-Eso fue lo que te dije, pero…- dijo la madre de la niña – ha regresado – le sonrió con ternura, la niña abrió los ojos.

-Enserio?

-Así es – contesto su madre – y ahora mismo vamos a verle. Se bajaron del carro y entonces la señora miro a ambos lados de la calle, se metieron en la cabina y agarro el teléfono, y marco 62442, una voz femenina resonó dentro de la cabina.

-Ministerio de Magia – contesto la voz – identifiquese.

-Jessica Spencer y Ann Spencer, visitantes – contesto Jessica.

-Muy bien – dijo la voz – favor de recoger sus identificaciones y ponérselas en un lugar visible, al entrar tendrán que someter sus varitas a prueba.

-Mamí? En donde estamos? – pregunto la niña asustada.

-Tranquila, corazón – le dijo su madre y el piso de la cabina comenzó a descender, la niña se aferro a su madre y esta la cargo en brazos, cuando por fin se detuvo, estuvieron ante un gran salón con gente viniendo de un lado para otro con extrañas túnicas que usaban como ropa.

-Wow! – dijo la niña al ver el interior, jamás había imaginado que debajo del suelo existieran lugares.

Pasaron a inspeccionar la varita de Jessica y se la devolvieron, se fueron a pedir información sobre la vista de alguien, Annie miraba la extraña fuente que había, era un mago, un elfo domestico, una bruja y un centauro, pensó que era extraño.

-Vamos, Annie! – dijo Jessica y con la niña en brazos subieron por una escalera metálica dorada hasta el séptimo piso. Esperaron a fuera de una sala nerviosas, no podían entrar, pero decidieron esperarlo.

-Muy bien – dijo Scrimgeour – por fin es de nuevo una persona viva entre nosotros, señor Black – le dio una mano – que tenga un buen día.

Todos salieron de la sala y se pararon afuera, Jessica inmediatamente volteo a ver a la gente y buscarlo entre la multitud, pero no lo veía.

Cuando salió, recibió un fuerte abrazo de todos, y lo felicitaron.

-Por fin! – dijo Remus – vuelves a ser inocente ante la ley y con nosotros. Pero Sirius no lo escuchaba, su sonrisa se había apagado por unos momentos al ver a la muchacha de pelo negro con la niña cargada en sus brazos, la miraba atónito. Al percatarse de eso, todos se hicieron a un lado, Sirius abandono los brazos de Remus y miró a la chica esperando que le hablara y que en realidad estuviera ahí.

Jessica se agacho y dejo a la niña en el suelo y sin dejar de mirar a Sirius le habló al oído a la niña.

-Recuerdas al chico de la foto? – le susurró – es él, Annie, es tu padre.

-Papá!! – grito la niña emocionada y corrió a los brazos de Sirius que estaba conmocionado y confundido, pero al ver a la pequeña se agacho para abrazarla y cuando estuvo en sus brazos la levanto en el aire y la abrazo fuertemente al igual que la niña – te extrañe mucho, papá! –Sirius no le contesto y entonces la niña se separo del abrazo y lo miro, su mamá tenía razón, era muy guapo. Sirius la miró tenía el pelo de Jessica pero lo tenía ondulado como él, y sus ojos eran iguales, no había duda que era su hija, pero como? Cuando? Como? Eran preguntas que rondaban su cabeza. Dejo a la niña en el piso y miro a Jessica que estaba llorando cuando la niña abrazo a Sirius, lo miró a los ojos. Sirius se acercaba lentamente y entonces llegó frente a ella.

-Sirius? – pregunto ella – en verdad eres tú?

-Eso creo – contesto Sirius. Jessica lo miró, era él, no había duda y entonces lo abrazó en medio de todos y lloró en su hombro.

-Te extrañe tanto! – le dijo al oído.

-Y yo te extrañe a ti, Jess – le dijo Sirius y se aparto de ella, tomo su rostro en sus manos y la beso desesperadamente y Annie se tapo los ojos con sus manos, haciendo que los demás rieran. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron mutuamente y Sirius limpió sus lagrimas, miraron a la niña que los veía desde abajo sonriendo, Jessica también sonrió y la cargo en brazos. Sirius miró a la niña, a su hija y le sonrió.

-Tenías razón, mamí – le dijo la niña y Sirius la miro sin entender.

-Lo ves? Te dije que era guapo – le dijo Jessica y los demás rieron y Sirius también lo hizo.

-Tienes mucho que contarme, Jessica Spencer – le dijo Sirius fingiendo seriedad.

-Lo se – le contesto Jessica. – quieres venir a mi casa? – Sirius miró a Harry y este le hizo un ademán de que no había problema.

-Claro – contesto este y se fue junto a Jessica y la pequeña Annie.

Harry y los demás se encontraban en casa de este descansando en la sala de la casa Potter.

-Vaya, jamás hubiera imaginado que Sirius tuviera una hija – dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Se lo tenía muy guardado – dijo Harry.

-Yo ya lo sabia – dijo Remus y todos lo miraron – un día tuve la suerte de toparme con ella, meses después de que se creyera que Sirius había muerto, y ya estaba embarazada – dijo – cuando tuvo a Annie, me dijo que ya no quería vivir en el mundo mágico y viviría como muggle, ella y su hija, estaba devastada por la perdida de Sirius.

-Pero como pudo tenerla si no se veían? – pregunto Draco.

-Si se veían – confeso Remus – cuando estábamos en la Orden, Sirius salía a dar sus vueltas nocturnas convertido en perro y un día se topo con Jessica quien lo reconoció y comenzaron a verse de nuevo, y un día, bueno, pues ya se imaginaran lo que paso entre esos dos.

-Es increíble – dijo Harry – se me hace conocida esa chica, pero no recuerdo en donde la vi.

-En una de las fotos de tus padres – contesto Remus – en la que nos tomaron en séptimo año.

-Claroo! – contesto Harry y rió – salía abrazada a Sirius. – Remus asintió. – y tu sales abrazado a otra chica!

Tonks miró a Remus con una sonrisa y este sonrió tristemente.

-Sí, su nombre era Nicole – contesto Remus.

-Era? – pregunto Ginny.

-Murió hace años – contesto Remus – fue mi novia durante 6 años y terminamos poco antes de que la mataran los mortífagos.

-Porque la mataron? – pregunto Ron.

-Estaba presente cuando atacaron un centro muggle – contesto Remus – ella no se lo esperaba – de pronto se hizo silencio.

-Lo siento – dijo Harry disculpándose – no sabía que había muerto.

-No te preocupes – dijo Remus restándole importancia – se que ella hubiera estado feliz de que continuara mi vida y entonces Tonks llegó a ella, pero siempre la recordare – Tonks beso a su marido.

-Era una chica agradable – dijo Tonks – la conocí una vez.

-Bueno, ya no hablemos de cosas tristes – dijo Remus – o todos terminaremos llorando – los demás asintieron.

En la casa de Jessica, Sirius y ella platicaban en la cocina de esta, mientras Annie estaba arriba jugando con sus muñecas.

Jessica le había contado que poco después de que supiera que Sirius había muerto, o al menos eso pensaba, se enteró de que estaba embarazada y como Remus había estado con ella como su amigo, ayudándola. Le contó que al nacer Annie, había decidido vivir como muggle, lejos de la magia, pero que nunca la negó del todo.

-Pero como paso? – pregunto Sirius – como es que quedaste embarazada? – Jessica encaró una ceja – no estoy diciendo que no sea mía, pero no recuerdo.

-Fue la noche que se nos pasaron las copas de más – dijo Jessica – un día antes de que cayeras tras el velo. – Sirius pareció recordarlo.

-Pero habíamos usado protección, no? – pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-Estábamos ebrios, Sirius – dijo Jessica riendo – era lógico que el hechizo no saliera bien. – Sirius se sonrojo – pero no me arrepiento, tener a Annie es lo mejor que me ha pasado. – Sirius sonrió.

-Se parece a ti – le dijo.

-Se parece más a ti de lo que crees – le dijo Jessica – hace exactamente tus mismos gestos y es algo terca y traviesa.

-No hablarán de mi, verdad? – pregunto de pronto Annie que bajaba en pijama para despedirse de su mamí y de su papá.

-No, claro que no – contesto Jessica con sarcasmo – conoces a una niña más traviesa que tú? – la niña sonrió.

-No – contesto la niña – no podemos haber dos Ann en el mundo – Sirius rió era lo que el decía en la escuela, no podía haber dos Sirius en el mundo.

-Así se habla, pequeña – dijo Sirius a su hija, la niña le sonrió a su padre.

-Lo ves? – le dijo Jessica. – pero no se supone que ya deberías estar acostada?

-Sí, pero vine a que me dieras mi beso de buenas noches – dijo Annie, Jessica la beso en la frente – no me vas a arropar? – le pregunto.

-Yo lo haré – dijo Sirius y Jessica le sonrió, al igual que Annie, la cargo y se la llevó a su cuarto. La acostó en su camita y la arropo – bueno, ya esta – dijo Sirius y la niña lo miró. – buenas noches, pequeña, que descanses – la beso en la frente y se disponía a salir cuando la niña le habló.

-Papi? – le dijo la niña Sirius se volteó – ya no te vas a ir, verdad? – Sirius la miró y le sonrió, se acerco a la cama y se agacho junto a ella.

-No, no me voy a ir – contesto Sirius. – porque preguntas?

-Porque estoy feliz de que vuelvas con nosotras – dijo Annie – porque ahora se que si tengo un papá. – Sirius le sonrió.

-Nunca me voy a ir, princesita – le dijo a la niña.

-Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto – dijo Sirius – palabra de Merodeador – Jessica sonrió cuando escucho eso porque había subido a ver que hacían.

-De acuerdo – dijo la niña que no tenía ni la menor idea de que era un Meroraror? Bueno lo que fuera – hoy fue un día muy raro, como de magia – comento la niña – la magia existe, papi?

-Claro – contesto Sirius – tu crees en ella? – la niña se lo pensó un poco.

-Sí – contesto Annie.

-Entonces, la magia siempre exisistira – le dijo Sirius – pero por ahora, es tiempo de dormir – le volvió a besar y se fue del cuarto – descansa.

-Te quiero, papá – le dijo Annie. Sirius sonrió y salió del cuarto, cuando cerro la puerta de topo de a Jessica que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

-No sabe nada de la magia – dijo Jessica – nunca se lo he dicho.

-Creo que ya me di cuenta – contesto Sirius – Jess...- la chica lo miró -...que va a pasar con nosotros?

-No te entiendo – contesto Jessica.

-Sí, que vamos a hacer – le dijo Sirius – tu y yo – Jessica lo miró – tienes que volver a nuestro mundo.

-Sirius, me estas pidiendo algo imposible – le dijo Jessica. Sirius le acarició una mejilla.

-Jessica, por favor – le dijo Sirius – que va a pasar cuando Annie empiece a tener señales de magia, cuando se de cuenta de que en realidad existe la magia?

-La magia ya me ha quitado muchas personas que quería – le dijo Jessica con lágrimas en los ojos – me quito a mis mejores amigos, me alejó de ti.

-Pero ahora estoy de regreso – le contesto Sirius – por favor, Jessica, te necesito.- Jessica lo miró, Sirius puso cara de perrito mojado y Jessica sonrió.

-Esta bien – contesto – lo haré por ti, Sirius. – este la abrazó y la besó.

-Tengo que irme – dijo Sirius cuando se separó – tengo que hablar con Harry.

-Annie, va a preguntar por ti cuando despierte.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada – le dijo Sirius – nos vemos mañana – y se desapareció.

Al día siguiente la niña le se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su padre, Jessica no le supo contestar hasta que sonó un ruido extraño afuera.

-Que demonios? – dijo Jessica y cuando fue a abrir la puerta estaba Sirius con unas flores rojas y un gran cartel que decía: TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO? Annie sonrió y Jessica rápidamente le contesto – claro que sí!! – corrió hacía él y lo abrazo y beso, Annie sonrió por fin tendría una familia.

La boda se celebró semanas después en la misma iglesia en donde Lily y James se habían casado, todo fue hermoso y perfecto y según las palabras de Annie fue mágico. Después Sirius, Jessica y Annie se fueron de vacaciones a Italia, que era como la luna de miel de los recién casados y unas vacaciones para Annie pues no la querían dejar sola, cuando regresaron se llevó a cabo el bautizo de los nuevos integrantes de la familia, James Arthur Potter Weasley y Lilian Molly Potter Weasley en la madriguera. Ron y Hermione fueron los padrinos de Lily y Sirius y Jessica fueron los padrinos de James a petición de Harry.

La fiesta fue en grande, mucha gente fue invitada y las panzas de Hermione y Luna comenzaban a notarse y a cada minuto pedían a sus respectivos esposos nuevos platillos que comer mientras todos se divertían.

Estaban en plena cena cuando a Jessica le llevaron un plato de la comida que había preparado Molly, instantáneamente al oler la comida se llevó una mano a la boca y corrió hacía el baño, Sirius la miró preocupado y todos lo miraron con cara burlona.

-Parece que alguien ha estado divirtiéndose – dijo Harry burlón y Sirius se puso rojo pero se le pasó al instante.

-Bueno tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido – se excuso y todos rieron. Como Jessica tardaba Molly se levantó y fue a ver que le pasaba.

-Te encuentras bien, querida? – le pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta. Jessica abrió la puerta y su cara estaba pálida Molly la miró sonriente.

-Estoy bien – dijo Jessica sonriendo.

-Cuanto tienes? – pregunto Molly comprensiva.

-Unas semanas – dijo Jessica – me lo dijo el médico la semana pasada.

-Supongo que por la cara que hizo Sirius no sabe nada – dijo Molly.

-No – dijo Jessica sonrojada – pensaba decírselo hoy.

-Yo no diré nada – dijo Molly y juntas regresaron a la mesa.

-Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Sirius cuando Jessica se sentó a su lado.

-Claro – contesto con una sonrisa radiante, inmediatamente todas las mujeres se vieron con cara de complicidad.

La cena paso sin más preocupaciones y pronto todos se volvieron a sus casas. Una vez en casa de Jessica y Sirius, cuando Annie ya estaba en su cuarto dormida y ellos se encontraban en su cama Jessica le dio la gran noticia.

-Sirius – le dijo cuando este estaba casi dormido.

-Mmmh? – dijo Sirius medió dormido.

-Estoy embarazada – Sirius instantáneamente abrió los ojos y casi se cae de la cama.

-Estas segura? – pregunto Sirius y Jessica asintió apenada – estas… estas… otro hijo!.

-Jeje, sí – dijo Jessica.

-Pero que te pasa? – pregunto Sirius preocupado – pensé que estarías feliz.

-Lo estoy es solo que – dijo Jessica – cuando me entere que estaba embarazada tu ya no estabas, y… me quedé completamente sola.

-Pero ahora estoy contigo – le dijo Sirius y se acerco a ella – y eso nada va a cambiarlo, cariño.

En la casa de Harry y Ginny todo estaba tranquilo mientras acostaban a los pequeños James y Lily, Ginny se abrazó a Harry y contemplaron a sus hijos.

-Sabes, Ginny – dijo Harry – no pediría nada más para ser feliz – Ginny lo miró – lo tengo todo – la miró a los ojos – te tengo a ti a mi lado, ya no tengo un fantasma que me persiga, a James y a Lily, a Sirius y a mis amigos.

-Y yo soy feliz contigo, Harry – le dijo Ginny, Harry sonrió y se besaron – siempre supe que lograrías librarte de Voldemort y sus seguidores y volverías conmigo sano y salvo – Harry sonrió – siempre admire tu dedicación y valentía.

-Ginny… - dijo Harry pero esta lo calló con un dedo en su boca.

-Y siempre admire tu gran corazón y tu amor por los demás – se acercó a sus labios y antes de besarlo dijo – así fue como me enamore de ti, Harry Potter – se besaron.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Será en verdad el último capitulo? Ustedes que creen? jejeje esperen aun queda un poco más, un epilogo en donde nadie sabe lo que sucedera, ni siquiera yo lo se, jajaj no, no se crean, OBVIAMENTE yo lo se, yo soy la cerebro de esta historia, jejej, les qiero dar gracias a TOOOOOODAS las personas crecieron leyendo esta historia que se impacientaron por que actualizara y que lloraron cuando habia momentos tristes casi ninguno jeje para historias tristes lean mis otros fics, lagrima garantizada ;) miles de gracias!

Y hablando de historias tristes les pido como en cada capitulo, que lean mis otros fics, se los recomienden a sus amigos si les gusto, si piensan que son una basura o qe deplano me dediqe a otra cosa S jejej dejen review!

Esperen el epilogo, sera algo inimaginable! Saludos para todos.

Todos recordaran este día... como el día en que casi atrapan, al capitan Jack Sparrow!.-  
Keep an eye on the next history!

Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas cuiden de ti!

Knockturnalley7.-


	17. Epilogo

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner BROS. (Todos menos los inventados por mi)**

**Como me enamore de Harry Potter**

**Epilogo – Un final feliz!**

Ya habían pasado exactamente 7 meses desde que Sirius volviera tras el velo, 7 meses que transcurrieron de los respectivos embarazos de Hermione y Luna, 7 meses de espera que tenía Jessica de embarazo, 7 meses en donde la felicidad reinaba en la familia Potter y sus amigos.

Sirius consiguió trabajo en el Ministerio ayudándole al señor Weasley en su oficina. Annie estaba feliz de que sus padres por fin estuvieran juntos y le emocionaba la idea de tener un nuevo hermanito, pues hacía unas semanas que se habían enterado de que sería un niño y Sirius estaba que no cabía de la alegría. Jessica por fin acepto la idea de regresar al mundo mágico y sentía que la tristeza del pasado por fin se había quedado ahí, en el pasado.

Luna había dejado su trabajo en el Quisquilloso, pues su avanzado embarazo le impedía hacer muchas cosas y andar de arriba para abajo, cada que podía iba a comer con los Weasley y ella y Draco tenían todo listo para la llegada de su bebé que todavía no sabían que sexo era, pues no quisieron saberlo.

Hermione también dejo de trabajar y se pasaba descansando en su casa, pues como le había dicho el médico al principio del embarazo, este era de alto riesgo y algo sorpresivamente sorprendente fue que desde que había dejado de ir a trabajar, sus pequeños diablillos, Daniel y David, se portaban de maravilla y querían mucho a su hermanita que venía en camino, si era una niña. Ron estaba como burro en primavera y consentía en todo a Hermione y no aguantaba la esperar a que naciera.

Remus y Tonks consiguieron una casita cerca de Hogsmeade pues Remus había aceptado el trabajo como maestro de DCAO en Hogwarts y querían vivir cerca, aunque tampoco evitaban pasarse la mayoría del tiempo en casa de Harry o en casa de Sirius y Jessica, pues la pequeña Elizabeth y Annie se llevaban de maravilla (n/a: hijas de merodeadores tenían que ser!).

Harry y Ginny disfrutaban al máximo a sus hijos y no paraban de consentirlos y de verlos crecer. Harry se desvivía por ellos y trataba de llegar lo más temprano posible a su casa para cuidar a sus niños y estar con su amada pelirroja. Ginny tenía doble trabajo pues Hermione había pedido licencia para los últimos meses de su embarazo pero no le importaba, trataba de llegar temprano a su casa y llevarse trabajo a ella para poder estar cerca de la familia.

Todos eran felices y nada les faltaba y un día mientras se encontraban todos descansando en sus respectivas casas, recibieron una noticia que agrandaría más la felicidad que en esos momentos experimentaban…

Harry se encontraba en su casa cenando con su familia, estaba dándoles de comer a James mientras Ginny le daba a Lily. Contempló a sus hijos y luego sonrió.

-Ginny – le dijo la pelirroja lo miró – sabes que sería una maravilla.

-No, no lo se – contesto Ginny – dímelo.

-Qué fuéramos padres por segunda vez – Ginny dejó la cuchara con comida del bebé a medio camino y Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido y se puso pálida. Harry afortunadamente no había visto la reacción de su esposa sino hubiera intuido lo que pasaba.

-Lo dices en serio? – pregunto Ginny.

-Sí, sería fantástico – contesto Harry – no crees?

-Claro – contesto Ginny y se mordió el labio, por suerte Lily comenzó a hacer puchero y Ginny volvió a darle de comer. Estaban por terminar de darles de comer cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa. – yo contesto – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa y contesto.

-Bueno – dijo Ginny.

-Ginny? – dijo la voz de Ron nervioso por el otro lado.

-Ron? Que sucede? – pregunto Ginny preocupada.

-Es que, Hermione esta en el hospital – dijo la voz de Ron.

-Pero se encuentra bien? – pregunto Ginny nerviosa.

-Todavía la están chocando, Ginny pero preferiría que vinieran para acá lo más pronto posible – dijo Ron.

-De acuerdo, vamos para allá – dijo Ginny y colgó.

-Que sucede? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Hermione esta en el hospital – Harry abrió mucho los ojos – Ron me pidió que fuéramos con ellos lo más rápido posible.

-Sí, sí – dijo Harry – vamos – cargo a James se su sillita y se lo puso en la cangurera de bebe que tenían para cargarlos. Ginny hizo lo mismo con Lily.

En el mismo momento, en otra parte de Londres…

-Draco – dijo Luna que estaba acostaba en su cama, y Draco leía una revista a un lado de ella.

-Que pasa, Luna? – dijo Draco sin quitar los ojos de la revista, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto a Luna empapada en sudor y aferrándose a la cama.

-Creo… creo que ya es hora… - dijo Luna haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para hablar y aguantar el dolor.

-Que! – dijo Draco soltando la revista y saltando de la cama de un brinco – ya es hora? Tienes contracciones?

-SI PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!! – grito Luna de frustración – ESTOY A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ, ASI QUE MUEVE TU RUBIO TRASERO Y AYUDAME A LEVANTARME Y VAMOS AL HOSPITAL (n/a: que lindas son las embarazadas cuando están a punto de dar a luz, verdad? Han visto alguna vez mira quien habla? Bueno dense una idea de cómo se sentía Luna y compárenla con Cristy Alley)

Draco inmediatamente se levantó tomó la maleta del bebé que tenían preparada se puso los zapatos al revés y ayudo a Luna a levantarse y llevarla hasta su carro. Por suerte para Luna, en su casa no había escaleras así que no tuvo que sufrir bajándolas.

Llegaron al hospital corriendo pues a Luna se le había reventado la fuente en el trayecto a San Mungo.

-Flash Back-

-Apurate, Draco!! – gritaba Luna.

-Voy tan rápido como puedo! – dijo Draco desesperado, había mucho trafico en las calles.

-Ahhhhhhhh!!! – grito Luna al sentir una contracción especialmente fuerte – oh por Dios!.

-Qué? Qué pasa? – pregunto Draco a punto de quedarse calvo.

-Se me acaba de reventar la fuente! – dijo Luna en un lapso de shock.

-Mierda! – dijo Draco y rechinando las llantas del auto se apresuro para llegar a San Mungo, estaciono como fuera el carro y se apresuro a ayudar a Luna, una vez dentro la sentaron en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a una habitación.

-Fin Flash Back –

Al llegar y por la prisa no vieron a un desesperado Ron caminar de un lado a otro en los pasillos a punto de arrancarse el pelo, y consta decir que Ron se quedo paralizado al verlos pasar corriendo y ver a una desesperada y gritona Luna empujada por Draco.

-Ron!! – grito Harry corriendo hacia el pelirrojo – Hermano, como estas?

-Como esta Hermione? – pregunto Ginny llegando tras de Harry.

-No lo se, aún no ha salido el Sanador – dijo Ron algo descanchado (n/a: confundido)

-Que tienes, Ron? – pregunto Ginny – pareces aturdido.

-Es que acabo de ver pasar a Draco con Luna en una silla de ruedas – contesto Ron rascándose la cabeza y justo cuando Harry iba a decir que alo mejor vio mal los gritos provenientes de una habitación lo calló.

-3 CENTIMETROS!! – dijo la dulce voz de Luna – HE TENIDO ESTAS MALDITAS CONTRACCIONES POR LO MENOS UNA HORA Y SOLO TENGO 3 CENTIMETROS!!! – inmediatamente después de escucho el sonido de algo quebrarse tras la puerta y vieron salir al Sanador corriendo y cubriéndose la cabeza.

-Creo que esa era Luna – dijo Harry pálido

-No creas – dijo Ginny – esa era Luna.

Minutos después salió el Sanador Way que atendía a Hermione, mismo que atendió a Ginny (n/a: recuérdenlo, el famoso doctor Gerard Way y su enfermera Helena) Ron se acerco rápidamente a él.

-Doctor, como está Hermione? – pregunto Ron muy preocupado.

-Se encuentra estable, señor Weasley – dijo el Dr. Gerard Way – ya esta en trabajo de parto – a Ron se le ilumino la cara y Ginny le sonrió a Harry – pero su embarazo es delicado, usted ya lo sabía.

-Pero aún así, Hermione se encuentra bien? – pregunto Harry.

-Sí, están preparando el quirófano, para que este más tranquila.- dijo el Dr. Way.

-Puedo pasar a verla? – pregunto Ron.

-Claro – sonrió el Dr. Way – Helena se encargará de darle el material necesario para que usted también entre con Hermione.

-Gracias – dijo Ron y corrió al cuarto de su esposa.

Ron entró cuidadosamente al cuarto de Hermione y esta se encontraba tranquila a pesar de las doloras contracciones.

-Hola, amor – dijo Ron llegando a su lado – como te sientes?

-Como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz – contesto Hermione con una sonrisa, Ron rió – porque no entrabas?

-No me dejaban pasar – dijo Ron – te quedaste inconsciente después de la primera contracción y te traje inmediatamente para acá.

-Y como esta nuestra bebé? – pregunto Hermione.

-Esta bien – dijo Ron – en este momento están preparando el quirófano para que descanses.

-Entrarás conmigo? – pregunto Hermione.

-Claro – dijo Ron.

-Y David y Daniel? – pregunto Hermione por sus gemelos.

-Los dejé en casa de mamá – dijo Ron – te mandan toda la suerte, y Harry y Ginny están afuera.

-Ron, y si algo le pasa a nuestra bebé? – pregunto Hermione asustada de pronto.

-Nada va a pasarle, Hermione – dijo Ron – tu y la bebé están bien, el sanador me lo aseguró.

-Es hora de llevar a la señora al quirófano – dijo Helena, la enfermera entrando junto con dos sanadores que sacaron la cama de Hermione.

-Ron, no me dejes sola – dijo Hermione.

-En un momento voy contigo – le dijo Ron.

-Tenga, pongaselos y luego podrá pasar con su esposa – le dijo Helena dándole un traje esterilizado y unos guantes con cubre boca.

Minutos después Ron se encontraba en la sala de partos a detrás de Hermione tomándola de la mano, habían decidido sedarla y hacerle cesárea, para el bienestar de la bebé, Ron observo todo con una emoción y nerviosismo evidente, veían como cortaban el abdomen de Hermione con un bisturí y como salía sangre de esta, y como cortaban con cuidado la bolsa en donde estaba el bebé y como poco a poco fueron sacando a una linda bebé que lloraba al dar el primer respiro al aire libre de su vida. Ron derramó unas cuantas lagrimas y tuvo la gran oportunidad de ser el quien cortara el cordón umbilical. Después le quitaron las flemitas y la limpiaron, justo cuando acabaron de coser a Hermione en el abdomen, la castaña se despertó para ver brevemente a su pequeña.

En la habitación de Luna y Draco…

Después de miles de suplicas por parte de Draco y millones de insultos, gritos y maldiciones de Luna, por fin le dieron un sedante para que se tranquilizara y pudiera esperar en paz mientras era la hora del parto.

-Esto es placer – dijo Luna al sentir una contracción no tan fuerte por el sedante – gracias Dios, por la medicina muggle.

-Luna, creó que Ron y los demás se encuentran en el hospital – dijo Draco entrando a la habitación.

-Que habrá ocurrido? – pregunto Luna.

-No lo se – contesto Draco – como estas?

-Genial – dijo Luna y sonrió.

-Ya es hora de ir al quirófano – anunció el sanador que atendía a Luna – le sirvieron los sedantes?

-Claro, son una maravilla – dijo Luna aliviada.

-Me alegro – dijo con sarcasmo el sanador que había estado a punto de ser asesinado por la embarazada psicópata como la había llamado.

Después de unas cuantas horas de trabajo de parto, por fin Draco y Luna pudieron ver a su primer hijo, un varón rubio que lloraba desconsoladamente al sentir el aire limpió en sus pulmones.

-Oh, Draco, es tan lindo – dijo Luna contemplando al pequeñín que tenía en brazos.

-Se parece a ti – dijo Draco sonriendo y Luna lo miró con amor – solamente deseo que no tenga los mismos instintos asesinos que tu cuando tienes algún dolor.

-Yo… - dijo Luna sonrojada – lo siento, Draco.

-No te preocupes – dijo Draco – me imagino como te ha de haber dolido.

-Draco, gracias por hacerme tan feliz – le dijo Luna – jamás llegue a imaginar que pudiera ser tan feliz a tu lado.

-Y yo nunca imagine amarte con locura como lo hago ahora – le dijo Draco besándola – y a este pequeñín también.

-Que se llame Lucius – dijo Luna, Draco la miró. – se que querías a tu padre, Draco y también se que cometió muchos errores, pero tu lo querías.

-Gracias, Luna – dijo Draco besándola.

En la habitación de Hermione, Ron estaba cuidándola y esperando a que esta despertara. Cuando lo hizo se topó con la gran sonrisa de Ron y un ramo de flores a un lado de su cama.

-Hola, princesa – dijo Ron.

-Hola – contesto soñolienta Hermione.

-Llamaron tus padres, vendrán a verte mañana – dijo Ron sonriéndole.

-Ya viste a nuestra pequeña? – pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, Jane esta muy sana.

-Jane? – dijo Hermione.

-Creo que me gustaría que se llame como tu madre – dijo Ron – aunque creo que mi madre se molestará un poco – dijo frunciendo el ceño, siempre era ese problema, el nombre de los niños, y el de sus abuelos.

-Que te parece Jane Molly Weasley? – dijo Hermione sonriéndole con timidez.

-No lo había pensado – dijo Ron – pero te das cuenta que la hija de Harry también lleva el mismo nombre?

-Y los gemelos también! – dijo Hermione.

-Nos odiaran cuando crezcan – dijo Ron.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo para eso, cariño – le dijo Hermione riendo..

3 meses después…

Después de tres largos pero que pasaron muy rápido para nuestros protagonistas, Jessica se encontraba en San Mungo en trabajo de parto con un Sirius muy nervioso, pues cuando Annie había nacido el estaba perdido en las sombras en un mundo entre los muertos y los vivos. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Draco, junto con los Weasleys se encontraban ahí, al igual que Remus y Tonks con la pequeña Elizabeth, Annie se encontraba con ellos sentada muy callada en la sala de espera pidiéndole a Merlín y a todos los dioses que todo saliera bien.

Lily y James comenzaban a querer caminar y Harry y Ginny tenían que estar tras de ellos todo el tiempo, pues debido a la magia que había en ellos, les resultaba más fácil comenzar a caminar que un niño muggle de nueve meses, edad que ellos tenían de vida.

Todos esperaban nerviosos que Sirius saliera del quirófano con una gran sonrisa y después de unos minutos así salio.

Con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y de las lágrimas que había derramado al ver a su segundo hijo nacer grito:

-SOY PADRE!!! – grito con una enorme sonrisa asustando a los pacientes que estaban ahí y a la demás gente – ES UN NIÑO!! SOY PADRE POR SEGUNDA VEZ!!! – dijo emocionado. Remus rápidamente se acerco corriendo y abrazarlo como cuando estaban en sus años de gloria en Hogwarts y los Merodeadores se habían librado de una muy buena.

-Felicidades, Canuto!!! – dijo Remus sonriendo y abrazando a Sirius que no paraba de saltar. Annie frunció el ceño, aún no lograba entender como el Tío Remus, así lo llamaba, le decía Canuto a su padre, "ni que fueras un perro" le había dicho a su padre causando la risa de él y su madre lo cual dejo muy confundida a la niña. Todos lo felicitaron y luego Annie se acerco corriendo a su padre que la abrazo fuertemente.

-Como esta, mamá? – pregunto a Sirius.

-Esta muy bien, Annie – contesto con una sonrisa – esta algo cansada y durmiendo en su cuarto.

-Y mi hermanito? – pregunto Annie ansiosa por conocer a su hermano.

-Lo están bañando – dijo Sirius para explicarle que estaban checandolo y que minutos después lo podrían ver a través del vidrio de los cuneros.

Minutos después se encontraban Sirius y Annie en los brazos de su padre viendo en el cunero a su hermanito.

-Cielos! Cuantos bebés! – dijo Annie viendo al montón de bebés que había ahí. Sirius rió. – Papá, cuál es el nuestro? – pregunto al oído Sirius hizo una seña a la enfermera y esta acerco la cuna del nuevo Black al vidrio.

-Él es tu hermanito – dijo Sirius.

-Que pequeño es – dijo Annie viendo a su hermanito que miraba con ojos de sueño a donde se encontraban su padre y su hermana – es un pequeño bodoque – dijo Annie.

-Ojala tu madre no te escuche diciendo eso a tu hermano – dijo Sirius riendo.

Justo en ese momento se acercaba Harry con Elizabeth junto a él, pues era su padrino.

-Annie, cuál es tu hermano? – le pregunto a la niña.

-Ese, el rosadito de allá – dijo Annie señalando a los bebés.

-Como lo sabes? – pregunto la niña – todos son iguales.

-Eli, yo lo se – contesto la niña con arrogancia, tal como solía hacer Sirius – la familia se siente.

-Ohh! – contesto la Elizabeth. Harry rió, esas niñas estaban destinadas a ser las mejores amigas.

-Porque no se van a la cafetería a comer golosinas? – dijo Harry sacando dinero y entregándoselo a Annie, que era más responsable. (n/a: quien lo creería? Si es hija de Sirius!)

-Ok! – dijeron las dos niñas y se alejaron corriendo rumbo a la cafetería, entre más lípidos consumieran, eran más felices. Luego Harry se acerco hasta un lado de Sirius, a pesar de que Harry era muy alto, Sirius seguía siendo más alto que él. Sonrió al ver la cara de ensimamiento de su padrino al ver a su hijo dormir.

-Es curioso como alguien tan pequeño logra atraparte por completo – dijo Harry mirando al niño y recordando cuando tuvo en sus brazos a James y Lily por primera vez.

-Es verdad – contesto Sirius sin apartar la mirada de su hijo – es una emoción que no se puede explicar con palabras.

-Cuando los tienes en tus brazos sientes que pueden llegar a quebrarse, pero en realidad son más fuertes de lo que crees – dijo Harry, Sirius sonrió.

-Eso fue lo mismo que dijo tu padre cuando naciste – Harry sonrió también – nunca le creí hasta ahora.

-A veces me pregunto como hubiera sido si mis padres siguieran vivos – dijo Harry suspirando, nunca hablaba de eso, solo con Ginny y con Sirius.

Sirius lo miró antes de contestarle – Nada hubiera cambiado – le dijo Sirius y le puso una mano en un hombro – solamente hubieras crecido con ellos, y no con tus odiosos tíos, y tal vez fueras un poco arrogante como tu padre – los dos rieron.

-Me alegro que estés de regreso, Sirius – le dijo Harry y Sirius sonrió – es como tener a mis padres de vuelta.

-Le prometí a James que cuidaría de ti – le dijo Sirius – y aunque al principio no lo hice debido a las circunstancias, no romperé esa promesa.

3 años después…

Todos los Weasleys estaban reunidos en la Madriguera festejando el tercer aniversario de James y Lily. Draco y Luna reían cuando su pequeño corría detrás del pequeño Ian Black, el hijo pequeño de Sirius y Jessica. Elizabeth jugaba con Annie, como había predicho Harry, eran las mejores amigas, y se divertían cuando los gemelos David y Daniel las molestaban y se peleaban entre ellos.

Todos tuvieron un gran tiempo de diversión y luego llego la hora de partir el pastel y apagar las velitas y cuando James y Lily estaban enfrente del pastel y Harry se preparaba para tomar una foto del recuerdo, su padre les dijo:

-Muy bien, ahora pidan un deseo – James y Lily se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y al mismo tiempo apagaron las velitas. Todos aplaudieron.

-Mordida!! Mordida!! Mordida!! – gritaban todos los Weasley y James y Lily se abalanzaron sobre el pastel causando la risa de todos.

-Que fue lo que pidieron? – pregunto Ginny sonriendo.

-Un hermanito nuevo!! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ginny se puso pálida y luego miró a Harry que la miraba con nerviosismo.

-Eso no es algo que ustedes puedan decidir o pedir – dijo Ron a sus sobrinos.

-Yo quiero un hermanito nuevo – dijo Lily – James es aburrido.

James la miró con rencor – Quiero a alguien con quien jugar a los carritos! No a las muñecas – dijo James y así comenzó la pelea.

Al final del día, ya en la casa de los Potter…

-Mamí, mi deseo de cumplirá? – pregunto Lily a su madre cuando está la arropaba. Ginny sonrió.

-Tal vez – dijo Ginny – ahora duérmete, cielo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, mamí – dijo Lily y abrazó a su peluche que siempre dormía con él.

En el cuarto de James…

-Papá – dijo James cuando Harry lo arropó – se cumplirá nuestro deseo? El que pedimos Lily y yo.

-No lo se – dijo Harry – tal vez.

-Pues sería muy padre – dijo James – así Lily y yo podríamos cuidarlo y enseñarle muchas cosas.

-No lo dudo – dijo Harry – pero creo que pasará un tiempo hasta que tu deseo se pueda cumplir. – James suspiro – bueno ya es muy tarde, descansa.

-Buenas noches, papá – dijo James y se acostó de lado abrazando su dragón de peluche.

Harry salió del cuarto de su hijo cerrando la puerta suavemente, y al salir se topó con Ginny que salía también del cuarto de Lily. Se quedaron viendo unos momentos y luego se fueron a su cuarto en silenció mientras Ginny se desvestía y se ponía su cómoda pijama, Harry desde el baño le habló a la pelirroja.

-James desea mucho lo que pidió – le dijo Harry mientras se lavaba los dientes, Ginny se quedó a medio camino cuando se abrochó el último botón de su pijama.

-Lily también – contesto Ginny. Se metió en el closet y sacó su pijama sexy y se cambió en 5 segundos. Después se apoyó en el marco de la puerta en una posición muy sugerente. – crees que debemos cumplir su deseo? – Harry la miró por el espejo del baño y sonrió.

-No hay que negarles sus deseos a nuestros pequeños – dijo Harry y se acercó a ella besándola apasionadamente. Salieron del baño a tropezones y cayeron en la cama besándose.

Después de una hora de acción y de dejarse llevar por la pasión que corría dentro de ellos, Ginny descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry mientras este le acariciaba el rojo cabello. Casi a punto de quedarse dormido Ginny le dijo algo a Harry.

-Creo que no debemos esperar unas semanas – dijo Ginny tímidamente. Harry medió dormido pregunto.

-De que hablas? – Ginny se rió internamente.

-Para saber si estoy embarazada – dijo Ginny – porque tengo un mes de embarazo. –Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se enderezó en la cama.

-Cuando lo supiste? – pregunto emocionado.

-Hace unas semanas – dijo Ginny riendo – comenzaba a tener malestares y tenía un retraso así que fui a San Mungo y me confirmaron lo que ya sospechaba.

-Y porque me lo dices hasta ahorita? – pregunto Harry dolido.

-Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa – dijo Ginny.

-Vaya que lo es – dijo Harry y luego algo paso por su mente y la miró divertido – hey! Si ya lo sabías porque quisiste hacerlo hace unos minutos.

-Porque tenía ganas de hacer el amor contigo – dijo Ginny picaramente – y porque te amo.

-Tramposa – dijo Harry y la beso – cuando se los diremos a los niños?

-Mañana – dijo Ginny – hoy solo quiero estar contigo, Harry. – y se le lanzó besándolo y tumbándolo de nuevo a la cama.

No resta más que decir que no pararon en toda la noche "realizando los deseos de sus hijos" puesto que no era necesario.

Nueve meses después la familia Potter era integrada por 5 personas gracias al nuevo miembro que decidieron ponerle Benjamín, pero le decían Ben de cariño. 8 años después James y Lily con 11 años respectivamente recibían la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts y estaban más que contentos, pues junto con ellos, Lucius, Jane y el pequeño Ian asistían a su primer año a Hogwarts. Ben se moría de ganas de ir pero aún le faltaban 3 años para poder entrar. Daniel y David (los gemelos de Ron) junto con Annie Black y Elizabeth Lupin cursaban su sexto año en Hogwarts y se preparaban para su último año.

Luna se encontraba de nuevo embarazada y esperaba a una linda niña. Hermione tenía un nuevo bebe que llamaron Jason y tenía 2 años.

Sí ustedes me hubieran dicho años atrás que todos viviéramos felices y que la sombra de Voldemort no nos atormentaría en el futuro, no lo hubiera creído, aunque tampoco me hubiera imaginado una vida sin mi amado Harry, junto a él soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, incluso más de lo que dice Hermione que es con mi hermano, soy feliz porque tengo a un esposo maravilloso y unos hijos fantásticos, no podría pedir nada mejor. Y todo esto es gracias a que así me enamore de Harry Potter, no el héroe, no el famoso, no la estrella, no el niño que vivió, no el magnifico auror, si no de la persona, la que siempre ame y la que me ama con locura al igual que yo.

**FIN!**

* * *

**Pues aquí esta el último capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste me esforze lo mejor que pude y quise hacerlo un poco diferente al resto de la historia, sus momentos comicos y sus momentos tristes. No puedo expresar con palabras lo que siento al subir el último capitulo de la que fue mi primera historia, hace casi un año que comenze a escribirla, en mis últimas semanas en la secundaria me llevaba mi libretita y comenzaba a escribir pues no tenia otra cosa que hacer ya no haciamos nada, y a solo unos días del año exacto en el que la publique, les dejo el último capitulo. **

**Pero como todo en la vida debe de tener su curso en el tiempo, pronto publicare otra historia de la cual ya llevo tiempo escribiendola, es un James&Lily y los Merodeadores. Espero que al igual que hicieron con esta historia, sigan la otra y todas las que he publicado, si les ha gustado dejen review, si la han odiado también, si quieren hacer sugerencias igualmente deja tu review, y si piensas que debo dedicarme a otra cosa, yo también lo pienso jaja pero me gusta escribir.**

**QUIERO DAR GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A:**

**Sion-Allegra  
Lord Xolur  
ninia-gimiKa-nOfeeL  
DIL NEVILLE OLIVER TURNER  
izayura  
NannyPotter  
carolagd  
oromalfoy  
Klass2008  
Roci  
Hermione-gaditana  
cloevans  
CENIPUL AL PODER**

**Quienes nunca dejaron de leer esta historia y quienes han crecido con ella. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! espero que leean las demás y me den su opinion y les repito que muchas gracias.**

**Sin más que decir me despido...**

**y como dije en el capitulo pasado:**

**KEEP AN EYE ON THE NEXT HISTORY!!!**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas cuiden de ustedes!**

**att.  
_Knockturnalley7!_**


End file.
